


绿林之光（Galad Eryn Lasgalen）

by Echoooo



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lord of the Rings(Jackson Movies), Love, M/M, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies) - Freeform, Thranduil/Legolas Greenleaf - Freeform, Thrangolas, legolas fall in love with Thranduil
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 92,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoooo/pseuds/Echoooo





	1. 密林往事

伊露维塔的乐章飘荡在安都因河的岸上  
丛林深处即是我帖勒瑞族的故乡  
父辈先民伴我将那不朽的诗篇吟唱  
维拉今夜降临洒下寂静星光  
维拉今夜降临风尘弥散四方

 

“那是三千年前,索伦铸造的阿肯宝钻点燃了中土的战火,贪婪与野蛮的种子播撒在冈达巴山以外的那片疮痍之土上,仇恨与残酷在堕落之人的血脉里滋生,至今未曾熄灭｡”  
空旷的林地大殿因为夜晚的到来而愈发昏暗,殿外百鸟各自飞回巢穴,暗影在寂静的王城外无声徘徊游荡｡  
总管大人想要悄悄点亮悬停在大殿中央的藤蔓花灯,却短暂地打断了王座上讲述者的思绪｡  
“不必了,加里安,回到你的书桌旁｡”隐没在昏黄灯火中的精灵王略微沉吟,直到远山上跳跃的火光再次将他的思绪牵回第一纪元的那场远古战争｡那场战争中他失去了父亲,为王至今｡  
“在宝钻战争的第四场战役里,诺多精灵无法对抗魔苟斯据点的火龙､炎魔与奥克斯｡那次的骤火之战使精灵遭受重创,恶龙的火焰也让我的左眼永远失去光明｡”  
“紧接着的第五次战役里,我的父亲欧瑞费尔战死,之后的盟军战事由我临时指挥,最终惨败｡”精灵王平静的语调在林地大殿盘根虬结的枝干间低回,像是说着什么传颂而来的故事,而自己从未经历伤痛｡  
“就叫它泪雨之战吧｡”精灵王微微颔首,冰蓝色的眼瞳中终于流淌出一股极致宁静的哀伤｡  
“随着贡多林的陷落,人类､矮人与精灵联盟发起最后一场战争,不甘耻辱的怒火在中州的土地上烧了十天十夜,最终魔苟斯被锁入世界之外的虚空,贝尔兰沉入大海……而在率军返回密林的途中,维拉赐予我生命的绿叶——莱戈拉斯……”精灵王怔了怔,失神道:“他有多久没回家了?”  
听到最后一句,负责记录口述的史官有些尴尬地和总管加里安换了个眼色｡加里安轻咳一声,恭敬道:  
“莱戈拉斯殿下已经远出游历500年了,陛下｡”  
“500年……快和他曾待在我身边的时间一样长了……”精灵王自言自语道｡  
林地大殿一时陷入沉默｡史官等了一会,抬首却发现高处王座上的精灵王已经半阖双眼,眉目低垂｡她不知道该在此时用鹅毛笔写下王子莱戈拉斯的生辰,还是在心中记下这一刻陷入回忆的精灵王眼中那一潭温柔的池水｡她用鹅毛笔敲了敲墨水瓶,清亮的碰撞声让精灵王的意识恢复清醒｡  
“原谅我的失神,”精灵王说:“刚才所说关于莱戈拉斯的事情,就放在密林外传里的帝王纪吧｡”  
加里安闻言皱眉。王子殿下尚未登基加冕就被写入帝王的史册,于父于子都不是个好兆头｡但他清楚自己的职份,违拗精灵王的不敬远远重于史册编订的那些细小规则｡  
而精灵王仿佛看出了加里安的不安,缓慢､却坚定道:“无论是否回来,他都是我唯一的儿子｡如果这场旅途夺去了他的生命,我将不会再祈求维拉赐予我第二个孩子｡”他扭头看向史官:“去,另取一份羊皮卷,那将写满莱戈拉斯的故事,就叫它……绿林之光｡”

 

那些充斥着腐朽与死亡的暗影已经在幽暗密林外逡巡了数百年｡数百年里密林边缘的绿色植被已经尽数泛黄凋敝,唯余林地王城周遭还残存着一丝生机,但生生世世在这里繁衍生息的西尔凡精灵已经陆续向西迁徙｡  
精灵王负手站在城堡顶部的望台,穿林而过的风再不似百年前那样芬芳清甜,其间夹杂着一股难以言明的荤腥｡他偏头望向密林边缘小路上熙熙攘攘的人群,那是曾经发誓永远追随效忠王上的西尔凡子民｡  
可是如今,他们有理由相信自己的国王不会再带领他们重觅家园｡他们不知道是什么样的原因让他们的王近乎偏执地坚守在这日益被黑暗吞噬的丛林｡  
如此,幽暗密林的精灵力以更快的速度消失,暗影愈发肆虐｡

 

“加里安,你去看看林地地底的千年树是否在萌发新叶｡”精灵王吩咐道｡  
总管愣了一下,他知道这句话的意思,而他的陛下在过去的数百年里每隔一段时间都要吩咐他去做这件事情,尽管所有的结果都是一样｡  
千年树的年龄远远不止千年,没有人知道这颗近乎神灵的苍天巨木何时抽枝萌芽｡精灵们坚信这是伊露维塔于太虚中创造埃尔达时便已有了生命的神树,所有客死异乡的灵魂都会回到这颗树的根部,赋予密林以新生的力量｡  
而这颗树在过去的五百年中再不曾抽枝散叶｡所以没有人知道是那些游荡在外的灵魂不想返回故乡,还是他们的神树在悄悄走向死亡｡作为离神明最近的精灵,瑟兰迪尔没有理由不相信维拉停止了对密林的恩眷,于是他虔诚地相信自己的儿子还活着,活在远方他看不见的､伊力萨王的国土上｡  
听到加里安如常禀报千年树并无变化,精灵王不知是希冀还是失望,走到桌台前为自己斟了杯果子酒,忽然想起什么,抬了抬食指,“加里安,替我将正殿桌下的信取过来,看清火漆,是埃尔隆德的那一封｡”  
“是,陛下｡”  
加里安转身隐入黑暗,精灵王看了看他消失的方向,仰头将杯中的微涩液体一饮而尽｡

“我敬爱的精灵王瑟兰迪尔阁下:  
真希望您读到这封信的时候依旧安好｡  
您知道,您出色的王子莱戈拉斯殿下已经在数百年前随着魔戒远征队平息了东方邪恶之眼的力量,光明与和平再次降临在中洲的土地上｡火龙不再在河谷肆虐,索伦业已在世界外的虚空中长眠,堕落之神米尔寇将再不会重返人间｡  
可是精灵却没有在这样一个相对和平安宁的时代再度繁盛,曾经傲视群伦的种族正不可避免地走向灭亡｡我知道您忧心忡忡,为着密林失去的生机,为着杳无音讯的儿子｡而我先知的能力也第一次在这等重要的时刻失去了可信度,一切都朝着我不能预测的方向发展｡我无法确信密林是否会在不久的将来永远堕入黑暗,而您又是否会在那寂静的阴影中走向死亡｡所以我诚挚地邀请您率领您的子民来到瑞文戴尔,我们将暂时去往一个精灵力强大的地方,愿风之戒的力量守护我们平安度过这艰难时刻｡  
埃尔隆德”

读这短短的一封信几乎花掉了精灵王一刻钟的时间｡他读了一遍又一遍,却只能更加确信埃尔隆德看见的那模糊的未来并不乐观｡很少在一件事情上纠结甚久的精灵王眼中出现了迷惘｡  
暗影再次吞噬山脉,微末的烛火摇曳在穿林踏叶的风声间｡  
精灵王将信折回信封放入王袍袖口的内层里,转身发现密林的史官已经如常等候在王室一隅的书桌旁｡  
她知道他的陛下今晚要讲述的是莱戈拉斯的故事,树汁制成的墨水入纸便有种清新馥郁的浓绿｡  
“Legolas Greenleaf,欧瑞费尔之孙,瑟兰迪尔之子,生于第三纪元一个蓬勃的夏天｡”


	2. 年少久远时

第三纪元一个蓬勃的夏天。

瑟兰迪尔撤去了所有的侍卫，如同过去的无数个日子一样，在黄昏无人的露台上独自等待着外出游玩的莱戈拉斯回家享用下午茶。

“Ada，今天陶瑞尔说她的NaNa去过森林外的迷雾山脉，这听起来是个很棒的地方！”莱戈拉斯刚从外面回来，还来不及卸去背上的弓箭就伸出脏兮兮的小手从瑟兰迪尔的餐盘里抓过一块鲜草糕塞入口中。

莱戈拉斯是真饿了。他从天刚亮起就和陶瑞尔跑出去捕猎——当然，抓到的所有兔子在傍晚又都回到了森林。

瑟兰迪尔微微皱眉，显然不赞同儿子这种不优雅的行为。但看着小家伙狼吞虎咽的样子，却也说不出一句责备的话，只将莱戈拉斯最喜欢的蔓越莓糕点和一盒野莓往他身前推了推，“是的，这世界上的每一个地方都有它的奇妙之处，可这不能作为一个王子兴奋到失去用餐礼仪的理由。”

“是，Ada。”莱戈拉斯擦了擦手，拿起餐布铺在双膝，将糕点上头的几个蔓越莓果子吃掉之后抬起头，眼里依旧是抑制不住的兴奋：“您能和我讲讲迷雾山脉吗？”

瑟兰迪尔略一沉吟，斟酌片刻只觉得对外界过分感兴趣不像是辛达精灵的作风。他轻轻放下手中的银质刀叉，认真而温柔地看着莱戈拉斯的眼睛，道：“迷雾山脉的确很美，在某些时候。但当寒夜将至，座狼伺机伏动，像你这样的小精灵一定无法脱离险境，不能回到Ada的身边，而将沦为肮脏生物的食物。”

这个回答显然让对迷雾山脉抱有很大期待的莱戈拉斯深感失望。他默默吃了一口甜点，低声道：“那等我长大了，像Ada一样大的时候，一定能够去迷雾山脉的另一端看看了。”

“是这样。那时你还能去比迷雾山脉更远的地方，只要你平平安安地长大，莱戈拉斯，”瑟兰迪尔用掌心摩挲着莱戈拉斯的头顶：“生日快乐，我的儿子。”

莱戈拉斯停止了动作。他从来不记得自己的生日，以至于半块糕点还含在嘴里，片刻后用一种更加兴奋的声音叫道：“哦，我八岁了是吗，真不敢相信。”

“不，你七岁，”瑟兰迪尔捏了捏莱戈拉斯的尖耳朵：“你放在琉璃罐中的蜀葵只有七朵。”

“那么，Ada，我的生日礼物呢？”莱戈拉斯跳下座椅站到瑟兰迪尔跟前，满怀期待。

“看到那盒野莓了吗，那是我今早去国境边缘的山崖下采的。”瑟兰迪尔没有说“亲自”，但事实上能让他“亲自”去做的事情可不多。

“噢，谢谢，我竟没发现这里还有这么一盒可爱的野莓呢，这够我吃好几天。”莱戈拉斯将一粒野莓放入嘴里，酸得眯起了眼睛。

“但愿如此，我可不想再看见我的王冠上只剩下红叶。”瑟兰迪尔站起身，走到露台边缘的石栏旁。在莱戈拉斯回来之前，他就在这夕阳下静坐的时光中想起了莱戈拉斯逝去的母亲。

我们的儿子七岁了，而你已离去七年。

我知道百年时光于精灵不过弹指一瞬，但这也让我永远陷入痛苦的深渊。

瑟兰迪尔极目眺望幽暗密林的极北之处，那里看不见的边境上伫立的女神曾是他最爱的人。

 

精灵与中土大地上的其他种族最大的区别就在于他们与生俱来的高雅。维拉赐予这个种族以永生，纯善又让他们保持美貌。如果说霍比特人的定居地夏尔在中土以安宁祥和著称，那么北部幽暗密林的深远沉寂则似伊露维塔创造的宏大乐章下一个无限延长的休止符。

但即便是精灵，也有属于他们自己的、丛林深处的狂欢。

这是林地王国的第七场生日舞会，但规模不大，因为这只是一向不勤于表达感情的精灵王为逗儿子开心的一个小小举动，而他自己已经很久不过生日了，时间的累积在瑟兰迪尔漫长的生命中只是徒增的年岁。

此刻他正坐在高处的王座上，看着露天舞池中央对女伴应接不暇的莱戈拉斯。每一个与他跳过舞的小精灵在躬身行礼后都会得到一个轻轻的吻，她们觉得额头上留有王子殿下的印记是这一生都值得为此骄傲的事情。

就像每一个女孩都曾有一个公主梦。

瑟兰迪尔知道他的儿子长大后会是密林里最受欢迎的男精灵，出众的外表、绅士的风度，一颗果敢坚毅而又温柔的心，还有精灵王储的身份，都会是莱戈拉斯吸引异性精灵的因素，而这些因素会保证精灵王室繁衍出更加优秀的后代。然而精灵王也隐隐地担忧着，因为自己的儿子对女性的风度仅仅出于礼貌，而非一个出色的精灵在面对求爱者时的本能表现。

他不得不承认，对于莱戈拉斯这个初具王者品质又时而淘气古怪的小精灵，实则知之甚少。

“Ada，女孩们的身上实在是太香了，比春天森林里的茉莉花还要香，我都快透不过气了。”莱戈拉斯说着，为自己倒了一杯清甜的葡萄酒。

“女孩们装饰自己正如植物孕育果实前要绽放芬芳馥郁的花朵，你应该试着去享受别人在你面前展现出的最好的一面。”

瑟兰迪尔并没有表述成女孩们这样做是为了吸引莱戈拉斯的注意，而是换了一个巧妙的比喻，这样做仅仅是为了让莱戈拉斯不要在取得应有的成就与荣誉前就过分自恋。

“她们的确很漂亮，可我觉得她们就像寝宫盆栽里那些娇艳欲滴的花朵，只需要时时细心呵护便够了，”莱戈拉斯放下酒杯，用猎装的皮质袖口擦擦嘴，“与她们跳舞不及与陶瑞尔打猎时一半的快乐。”

瑟兰迪尔听了有些惊讶，但这份惊讶也早早包含在了他对莱戈拉斯所偏爱之物的揣测之中。他仔细在心里回味了一下这句话，无法确定莱戈拉斯所说重点到底在于“打猎时的快乐”还是“与陶瑞尔在一起时的快乐”。但有一点可以肯定，精灵王的儿子对娇艳可爱的西尔凡女精灵没有感觉，或许将来挑选一位美丽高华的梵雅精灵才能满足这个英气的、生来就属于自由与战场的儿子。

“陶瑞尔小小年纪身手不凡，我很乐意看见你们的友谊在一起打猎的时光中得到升华。”说起打猎，瑟兰迪尔忽然想起什么，站起身对莱戈拉斯道：“一会舞会结束后来来我的寝宫。”说罢饮尽面前杯中的果子酒，径直朝林地大殿的方向去了。

莱戈拉斯望着父亲离去的背影，稍一思考便隐约猜到，或许父王要在生日这天将他苦苦索要已久的那把镶满白宝石的镂空匕首送给他呢，哪怕借来玩几天也好。

想到这里莱戈拉斯就忍不住嘴角上扬，以至于一位西尔凡精灵上前邀舞的时候，莱戈拉斯用比平时欢快一倍的声音道：

“这是我的荣幸，小姐。”

 

当莱戈拉斯在不失礼貌的前提下以最快速度结束舞会匆匆奔往瑟兰迪尔的寝殿时，月亮已经高高挂在远方杉树林的树梢上了。距离生日这一天的结束还有两个小时，维拉知道莱戈拉斯现在有多悔恨这宝贵的一天就在丛林里与陶瑞尔如常般打猎度过。

其实莱戈拉斯很珍惜父亲这为数不多的、对他表露真情的时候。

他记得小时候，至少在两三年前，他还从不像现在这样住在自己的寝殿，而是在Ada的怀抱与故事中度过密林间一个个万籁俱寂的夜晚，再睁眼便是令人愉快的清晨，吐司的小麦香与果子酒的纯美芬芳将他从睡梦中唤醒。他披上外套跳下床，打开那扇高高的、藤蔓缭绕的梨木巨门，他的Ada就坐在餐室长桌尽头，暖黄色的阳光透过古木树林从巨大的落地窗外投射在身上，不加王冠的白金色长发随意地绕在耳后，棕红色的丝质睡袍领口微敞。他专注进食，仪态优雅，一切都有种慵懒诗意的美感。

“日安，Ada。”

“日安，我的绿叶。”

但这一切在莱戈拉斯的心中已经久远得像是几个纪元前的事。

“莱戈拉斯，为什么站在窗外，快进来。”

听到父亲叫自己的时候，莱戈拉斯才发现不知何时已经在寝宫外站了许久，这才想起那把心心念念的白宝石匕首，赶紧绕到正门，这时瑟兰迪尔已经打开门站在他面前了。

“Ada，今晚我可以留在这里吗？”

“当然，如果你不吵闹的话。”瑟兰迪尔转身走到桌旁坐下，烛火下的面容看起来有些疲倦。莱戈拉斯这才注意到父亲的双手沾满木屑，而桌上的长形木盒内有一把工艺程度不输诺多精灵的弓。

“哦，维拉！这真是神赐的礼物！”莱戈拉斯叫道。

“看起来你很喜欢它，”瑟兰迪尔就着擦拭木弓的棉布擦了擦手，“但愿它能在以后你将面临的战斗中派上用场。”

“噢，当然，我会珍惜它的，”莱戈拉斯放下这把对他而言稍显沉重的木弓，走到瑟兰迪尔身前，在他嘴角落下一个带有撒娇意味的吻，还蹭了蹭父亲的脸颊才舍得放开，但此刻他依然用小手搂着父亲的脖子，也只有这种时候他的视线才能与父亲齐平。他喜欢现在火光下这个不戴王冠的、眼里充满爱意的父亲。

而这把木弓给他的惊喜，远远超过了当初幻想中的白宝石匕首。

“我为有您这样的父亲感到骄傲。”莱戈拉斯贴在瑟兰迪尔耳边轻声说。

他的父亲则用温暖的五指揉了揉他金发下的小脑袋：

“你当然值得为此骄傲，而且你是密林里唯一的一个拥有精灵王亲手打磨的弓箭、又将被他亲自教习骑射的精灵。”

这句话在以后的很多年里时时回荡在莱戈拉斯的耳边。如果时光能够倒流，他愿意回到生命之初与瑟兰迪尔朝夕相对的那几年。如果维拉允许他选择停止生长并且永生的那一刻，他愿意永远停留在七岁生日那天亲吻瑟兰迪尔脸颊的那一瞬间。

 

“Ada，醒醒嘛，天都亮了……”

莱戈拉斯在七岁的第一个早晨醒的特别早，因为他的Ada昨晚答应他今天会教他骑射，顺带巡视边境。这可是他期望已久的事，因为父亲还从没允许过自己去林地国土的最北端看一看。

可是眼下瑟兰迪尔好像压根忘了这件事情。睡梦中的精灵王对任何外界干扰都显示出极大的厌恶，伸出一只手摸索着捂住小儿子那吵闹的嘴巴。

莱戈拉斯等了一会，失望地发现父亲又睡着了。他悄悄把捂住自己的手挪开，静静伏在父亲的枕旁，想了一会，伸出一只手捏住了瑟兰迪尔的鼻子。

不到一分钟瑟兰迪尔便被迫睁开了眼睛。他懊恼地想，昨晚一时心软将这闹人的小家伙留在这里真是个愚蠢的决定。

“好了，”瑟兰迪尔撑起身子半靠在鹅毛枕上：“我敢打赌你是林地王国唯一一个不让我休息的人，真是糟透了。”

“可是你答应过我的。”莱戈拉斯不依不挠。

“的确如此，”瑟兰迪尔捏了捏眉心，“现在你可以去让加里安把我的马牵出来了。”

 

坐在这样高大俊美的白马上在丛林间穿行对莱戈拉斯而言还是头一遭。他兴奋地左顾右盼，确信马背上看到的世界比平日里更加美妙。

“这真是棒极了！”他仰头对身后的父亲说。

鉴于这是莱戈拉斯第一次骑马，瑟兰迪尔就坐在他背后，双手环绕儿子周身牵住缰绳，这样可以将这个好动的小精灵固定在怀里以免颠簸下马背。

瑟兰迪尔很清楚莱戈拉斯对这世界上万事万物的兴趣程度，如果不是还需要自己抱着上马，他早就骑着那匹偷偷圈养的马儿溜出林地王城了。

“如果你是指骑马是一种愉快的体验，我希望你能够用你温良的美德驯服一匹属于你的坐骑，”瑟兰迪尔缓缓道：“而如果你是喜欢眼下这辽阔的国土，我将乐意看见我的儿子长成一位愿意随时为保卫家国而战的勇士。”

白马驻足在林地国土最北端的平原上，森林渐渐变为草地，再也没有层层绿荫遮挡视线，隐约还可听见水涛声，莱戈拉斯知道那一定是地图志上千万年来滋养密林的安都因河。

而他的父亲敏锐地感受到了那第一片落在幽暗密林的暗影气息。

莱戈拉斯第一次体验到精灵的视野可以如此辽阔，以至于忍不住回头又看了看自己一生未踏出一步的密林，却隐约看见森林消失边缘处的藤蔓似乎缠绕着一尊巨大的、美丽女人的石像。

“Ada，那是什么？”

瑟兰迪尔心中一沉，并没有循着莱戈拉斯手指的方向看去，只低低地说，一座镇守国境的女神像。

“哦……”少有的，莱戈拉斯半信半疑，却没有问东问西。

回去的路上父子两人都没有再说话。莱戈拉斯隐约可以感受到身后父亲沉重的呼吸，不知为什么，自己也感到压抑。

“莱戈拉斯，现在给你的弓搭好箭，我们开始学习箭术。”当白马奔驰回森林，瑟兰迪尔命令道。

莱戈拉斯忙从背后的小箭囊中抽出一支由自己打磨好的羽毛箭，瑟兰迪尔往后退了退，以便腾出儿子的活动空间。

“锁定目标再拉弓，任何武器都不能在心神不定的时候使用。”瑟兰迪尔扶正了莱戈拉斯的身子，又抬了抬儿子拉弓的手肘以使手臂与弓箭齐平。

“看见灌木丛里卧着的那只鹿了吗，现在试着朝它放出你的第一箭。”瑟兰迪尔轻声道。

这是一个例外。林地王国的精灵很少猎杀自己国土上的生物，而且瑟兰迪尔有理由相信儿子的力量尚不足以使箭矢贯穿麋鹿的心脏，练箭造成所有伤口最终也都会由咒语治愈。

可是莱戈拉斯没有动，弓弦始终处于绷紧的状态。

“怎么了？”

“它好像受伤了。”

瑟兰迪尔暗暗在心中感概了一下儿子富于怜悯的温柔心，“没事的，所有伤口都会被治愈，而且眼下四处走动的动物对你而言并不利于练箭。”

他耐心等待着儿子调整好状态放出第一箭，可是几分钟过去了，拉弓的手臂已经微微发抖，箭矢却始终停留在弓上。

瑟兰迪尔偏头看向儿子的脸，那一刻他震惊地说不出一句话。

莱戈拉斯竟然哭了。

这个孩子从小自恃能力甚高，从会走路起就日益显示出他争强好斗的天性，而当他学会用语言表达感情后就再也没有哭过。瑟兰迪尔不明白这个孩子此刻怎么了，只将宽大的手掌放在儿子头顶以安抚情绪，良久，莱戈拉斯哽咽道：

“这只母鹿有宝宝了。”

瑟兰迪尔定睛一瞧，这才发现灌木丛下晃动的树叶间还藏着一个满身金毛、尚不能站立行走的幼年麋鹿。

他为自己刚才的莽撞感到后悔，怀抱着莱戈拉斯柔声道：“我们把它抱回去养大好吗？”

“可是它刚刚降生，不能与Nana分开……”莱戈拉斯哭诉。

瑟兰迪尔猜想莱戈拉斯一定觉得此刻这两只柔弱温驯的麋鹿留在森林里会很危险，母亲刚刚生产，孩子尚不能行走，于是道：“那我们就把这对漂亮的麋鹿母子牵回王宫一同养育好吗？”说着用拇指擦了擦莱戈拉斯满脸的泪水，“现在不哭了。”

可是怀中的小精灵并没有停止哭泣，肩膀因为时而抽噎上下抖动。

瑟兰迪尔也就这么静静等着。良久，莱戈拉斯用苦涩的声音道：“我去过陶瑞尔家，她的Nana非常欢迎我，她做出的香菇奶油派是我吃过的最好吃的东西。”

瑟兰迪尔突然就明白了这突如其来的情绪。

可他头一次地、不知怎么安慰这个受伤的孩子。

“Ada，森林外的那座石像，是我的Nana吗……”莱戈拉斯仰头，凄惶而又无助地透过模糊的泪水望向父亲。他希望得到明确的答案，确又心存希冀，希望Nana还在世上的某一个地方活着。

瑟兰迪尔没有回答。他曾为这个女人承受过此生至深至苦的伤痛，也曾打定主意让那段凄美缠绵的往事尘封在地底，永不提及。对于莱戈拉斯而言，就当他的母亲从没有在这世界上存在过。

可莱戈拉斯那一路的哭声让他几百年来每每回忆都心如刀割。尽管从那以后，儿子在自己面前再无一滴眼泪、一刻脆弱。

 

林地大殿的烛火微弱地像是要随时熄灭，仿佛有人伏在炬台边轻轻叹息。

谁也不知道这片幽旷的地下空间沉寂了多久，直到加里安颤声道：

“我尊敬的陛下，您一生都没有向殿下提过已故的王后吗？”

王座里的精灵王微微睁眼，再开口时声音中带有些许干涩：“不，后来我提过，但只有一次。我本打算此生永不对莱戈拉斯提起他的母亲，直到他呵护养育那头麋鹿的第十年。”


	3. 动荡年代

中土以北的幽暗密林在短短几年内便成了河谷人类无限渴望的天堂。他们历尽艰险翻越冈达巴山又横渡安都因河，只想在林地王国的边缘寻求一方净土，同时也求得精灵的庇护。十年来，他们曾派出无数使团前往密林深处访问林地王国的精灵王，然而都以失败告终。

就这样，人类一次又一次试图进入神秘的密林，而精灵一次又一次悄无声息地抵抗，双方甚至没有过正面冲突，可是人类已经在这绝望的斗争中感受到精灵对他们冷漠疏离的恶意。他们开始怀疑传说中那位精灵王是否真的存在，还是精灵们编织出来的一个优雅曼妙的幻影。

正如他们怀疑这天地万物的创始神埃汝，为何要创造出精灵这集智慧与美貌于一身的高等种族，却又让自己的次生子在连年灾荒中饱受痛苦，又在火龙肆虐的阴影下惊惧度日。

而幽暗密林像是沉睡于战乱世界外的桃源隐世，在精灵王对外界的绝对封锁中，谁也不知道在森林外那片更广阔的土地上究竟在发生着些什么。

 

书房里的瑟兰迪尔在一阵刺鼻而又难闻的气味中抬头，每次莱戈拉斯回来身上都带着这么一股味道。

“Ada，树洞下的蜘蛛实在是太多了，这真让人恶心。”莱戈拉斯喘着气，一身戎装上沾满了被猎杀蜘蛛的粘稠液体。

瑟兰迪尔皱眉，无论是空气中的气味还是眼前的景象都让他极度不适，但显然这不是发火的时候。

“寝殿后的温泉中有甘菊和艾叶，快去把自己弄干净。”

“可您不觉得生活在蜘蛛的侵扰下一切都没有舒适可言吗？”或许因为刚刚杀红了眼，此刻莱戈拉斯仍语气不善。

瑟兰迪尔平静望着这个十七岁的、戾气甚重的少年：“我看不出有任何对国土之外的蜘蛛也采取消灭手段的必要。”

“可它们在扩建巢穴，总有一天那些讨厌的东西会出现在精灵子民的眼里。”莱戈拉斯不服争辩。

“那就等它们前来侵扰边境时再一举消灭。现在，去把自己身上的东西弄干净。”瑟兰迪尔毫不掩饰自己想尽快结束这个话题。

“Ada，这就是您作为精灵王而对自己的国土与子民应有的态度吗？”莱戈拉斯忍不住提高了音量，引得总管大人加里安急忙跑过来，却尴尬地发现这对父子现在的局面不甚融洽。

这还是第一次，一向冷静自律的精灵王父子双方同时动了怒。

加里安站在一旁，劝也不是，退也不是。他紧张地看着将书本反扣在桌上的瑟兰迪尔，那双傲人的、冰蓝色的眼瞳里隐隐有什么东西在燃烧。

“闭嘴，莱戈拉斯，”瑟兰迪尔偏头盯着眼前这个欠缺惩罚的少年，低声道：“出去，在我还没有恼火的时候。”

莱戈拉斯瞪了瑟兰迪尔一眼，一言不发，转身便大步离去，沉重的梨木门在他身后发出一声轻微的爆响。

许久，加里安斟酌再三才小心劝慰道：“陛下，莱戈拉斯殿下才十七岁，自然还不能够懂得您深远的眼光。”

精灵王烦躁地挥挥手以示退下，他现在不想多说一句话。

那些道理他又怎会不懂，只是这些年莱戈拉斯年少气盛，少年盲目的正义感让他失去理智，大大小小的“好事”从没少干，而自己的耐心也趋于殆尽。

瑟兰迪尔扶着额，他在考虑是否有必要用些魔法使莱戈拉斯情绪镇定，可最终放弃了这个念头。他头痛地想，生命中的每一段经历，无论煎熬还是欢愉，都有它作为一段特殊时光而必不可少的意义。作为一位父亲，他只有怀着更多耐心去引导自己的儿子度过这黑暗又糟糕的几年。当真正退去了青春年少的鲁莽冲动，那时的莱戈拉斯才会成长为一位深谋远虑胸怀韬略的王者。

“加里安，”良久之后，精灵王疲惫道：“去给他送一杯花茶，让他晚上来我的书房，我们需要谈谈。”

 

入夜，瑟兰迪尔依旧伏在桌前，直到某个双眼再也无法聚焦的时刻，他抬起头揉了揉发痛的脖颈。

加里安想要上前替他捶捶肩，被他抬手制止：“去把莱戈拉斯叫来。”

精灵王原本保持着极其规律的作息，但近日越来越多的政务让他放弃了十点钟就休息的习惯。这已经是他第三天熬夜处理政务到午夜以后了，桌上的文书不减反增，接踵而至的事情虽对密林无关紧要却让瑟兰迪尔烦不胜烦，可他还必须在今晚尽快处理，因为相比这些，他还有个更加棘手的儿子。

炎魔在莫瑞亚再度出现，第二位长须族矮人王惨死。一部分矮人逃往孤山，另一部分去了铁丘陵。事实上他们都曾向瑟兰迪尔寻求援助，孤山矮人王索恩甚至以王国六分之一的财宝向瑟兰迪尔交换食物。

但都遭到了拒绝。

因为那六分之一的财宝中，并没有瑟兰迪尔喜欢的白宝石。

瑟兰迪尔偶尔会在漫天星光中回忆起自己美丽的故乡多瑞亚斯，那里相比现在的密林更为欢庆热闹，每逢春季来临，辛达精灵酿酒的香气会飘荡在方圆十里的山坡上，那时万物生机勃发、欣欣向荣。

而父亲也为自己取名为繁茂之春。

可是随着宝钻战争打响，童年的景致在瑟兰迪尔眼中飞速退去，顷刻间狼烟四起，下一瞬横尸遍地。

他知道这一切的起源都是贪婪的矮人侵占了精灵王族世代相传的宝钻，可他从未预料到，自己的祖父辛达巴竟然就这么在这场战争中惨死，神的首生子竟被养子矮人所灭。

紧接着便是父亲欧瑞费尔，然后不得不上战场的就是自己。

那场战争延续了几百年，以致精灵与矮人结下不解的世仇。而这一切的起源精灵宝钻，在瑟兰迪尔模糊而又久远的记忆中已经化作一团圣洁耀眼的白光，是一份难以化解的执念，是他千百年来都想要拿回来的东西。

所以怎么可能在这个时候帮助矮人。

瑟兰迪尔干脆将索恩的信件扔到一边。他知道如果在这时候对矮人有一丝丝的回应，他们只会索要更多。

“陛下……陛下！”加里安慌慌张张地跑过来。

瑟兰迪尔抬头，眼下坏事一件又一件，他早就做好了迎接更糟糕的事情的准备。

“殿下他……离开密林了！”加里安急促道。

“由他去，这不是什么值得惊慌的事情，他又不是小孩子。”瑟兰迪尔低头，重新抽出一简文书。

“可殿下托人告诉您，他要去帮密林外的河谷难民重建家园，顺便替他们清扫所有蜘蛛巢穴之后才会回来……”

那一刻瑟兰迪尔茫然地看着加里安的脸，然后确信每一个字听到自己耳朵里都没有产生误解。

他不明白为什么对外界一贯疏离冷漠的自己会有这样一位“热心肠”的儿子。

良久，精灵王仰面倒在藤蔓缠绕的木椅中：

“他真是够了。”

 

莱戈拉斯与人类第一次接触，已经是他到达河谷平原的两天后。

此刻他正穿行在河谷难民修建的临时交易集市。他身着一袭巫师般的长袍，尽量把自己裹得严严实实，宽大的帽子遮住了金发下那对尖尖的耳朵。

在见到人类统领前，他并不想被识破精灵身份。

时值冬季，饥寒交迫的人们正守着那可怜的帐篷等待发放为数不多的粮食，街角小巷随处可见染上瘟疫奄奄一息的人。

这种景象在莱戈拉斯眼里简直是地狱。要知道，被维拉赐予永生的精灵从不会被疾病所困，日常餐饮也大多出于享受而非生活必要。他摸了摸行囊里的兰巴斯，犹豫着精灵的食物是否适合供疾病中的人类享用。

毕竟第一次目睹死亡，一切都让他束手无策。

终于，他掏出一块散发着奶香的兰巴斯，这种高能量的食物只需吃一小口就能满足成年精灵一天的摄入量。把这些分给人们，总好过让他们病饿等死。

这样想着，他慢慢走向前方聚集的人群，但在一处路口突然被一个十五六岁的、满身脏兮兮的小姑娘拦住。

“求求你了，先生，如果你还有食物，请救救我的母亲。”女孩看出他是个异乡人，用标准的中土通用语言恳求道。

莱戈拉斯有些为难，自幼读写精灵语的他还是第一次与人类对话，尽管瑟兰迪尔命讲师教习过中土语言，但这种需要坐下来学习的事情莱戈拉斯委实提不起兴趣。

他猜测这个人类女孩是在索要食物，过度饥饿已经让她的声音听起来有气无力。他将手中的一整块兰巴斯都递给女孩，尝试着表达它的食用方法：

“A little, enough.”

女孩不住地道谢，根本没听莱戈拉斯说了句什么。她蓦地一抬头对了上了那双斗篷下的眼睛，那一刻时间仿佛停止了流动。

她敢发誓，这是她见过的最英俊、最美丽的男子。

下一刻她低下头局促地别开目光，红着脸欠身行了个礼便匆匆跑远了。

“人类的行为真怪异”，莱戈拉斯在心里想：“但也蛮可爱。”

他低头又往前走了几步，惊讶地发现刚才那个小姑娘又跑回来了。

“先生……您是迷路了吗？”

 

在几乎靠着肢体语言交流的情况下，这个聪明的小姑娘竟然意会并带着莱戈拉斯找到了人类统领巴斯。

又过了三天，莱戈拉斯让信鸽为瑟兰迪尔带去一封信，请求父亲派人送来一些蔬菜和酒，并晓之以理动之以情，神的首生子应该帮助弱小的兄弟。

但送回去的信就像石沉大海。

这几天他一直住在那位替他带路的女孩家。女孩叫尤兰达，她的家并不大，住着生病的母亲和需要照顾的奶奶。这个家庭因为火龙的侵袭而变得一贫如洗，却热心欢迎莱戈拉斯这位远道而来的异乡人。

莱戈拉斯一面等待父亲的回应，一面饶有兴趣地观察这个人类家庭的日常生活。不知为什么，随着莱戈拉斯的到来，原本晦暗陈旧的房屋一天天变得光鲜亮丽。

尤兰达也忽然变得干净整洁。因为莱戈拉斯，她在尽力把一切收拾地温馨美好。

“莱戈拉斯，你的房间需要填一些炭火吗？”夜晚，尤兰达捧来一杯热气腾腾的牛奶问道。

“谢谢，我并不冷。”莱戈拉斯在短短几天内就学会了人类日常的交际用语。他顺着女孩带着一串金黄灿烂的矢车菊的手腕看上去，亚麻色头发下一幅白净的小脸蛋，一对漆黑深邃的瞳孔也望着他。

女孩有意无意所做的一切都毫不掩饰她对莱戈拉斯的兴趣，尽管她矜持地坐在莱戈拉斯身旁的床铺上，并保持一段礼貌的距离。

“莱戈拉斯，能和我讲讲你的故乡吗？”尤兰达鼓起勇气轻声道。她当然能从莱戈拉斯奇异美妙的发色与那对尖而瘦的耳朵看出他的种族，并且猜测他在精灵中拥有一个较高的身份。

莱戈拉斯当然不介意给这个文静甜美的姑娘讲讲他生活了十七年的密林，但遗憾的是，他临时学到的语言还没有丰富到可以诉说那片神秘广袤森林的十分之一。

于是，他只好指了指自己：

“GreenLeaf.”

这是他为数不多的几个本来就会的人类词语之一。而他敏锐的记忆就在这时迅速倒退捕捉到很多年前那一个个温暖柔软的片段。当黄昏将至，玩累了的小王子回到林地大殿，总能看见一个高高的身影斜斜地投射在无人的小路上，身后是寂静的苍山与风林。

彼时草在结它的种子，风在摇它的叶子，时光缓慢到静止。

“你回来了，我的绿叶。”他的Ada向他走来，弯腰牵起他的小手，两人一起朝暮色四合中走去。

所以那个单词足够莱戈拉斯记忆一生。

当他回过神来，发现尤兰达低垂的眼帘中有些失落，她一定觉得自己冒昧问了不该问的话，攥紧裙子的手指关节发白。

“Silence.”

出乎意料地，尤兰达嘴里忽然冒出这个词。莱戈拉斯不明白那是什么，只觉得那缓慢的音节里透出一股深入骨髓的极致苍凉。

尤兰达侧头朝莱戈拉斯笑了笑，站起身走出房间，轻轻关上了门。

 

一周后，瑟兰迪尔还是没有给莱戈拉斯任何答复。他终于知道这个冷漠又狠心的父亲可能从没把自己看的很重要，于是也就愈发想要做点什么，好证明自己已经是一个能够独当一面的精灵战士。

尤兰达告诉他，母亲染上的瘟疫有一部分原因来自平原下方的蜘蛛，它们肆意释放有毒的液体污染土地与水源，可是人类除了防御束手无策。

于是莱戈拉斯与尤兰达一家告别，背起弓箭就去直捣蜘蛛巢穴。

 

这一次的离家出走换来了莱戈拉斯三个月的紧闭。三个月里瑟兰迪尔不许任何人前去王子寝殿探视。除了每天少量的饮食，莱戈拉斯几乎没有做过任何事。他第一次觉得漫长的生命竟是一种煎熬，从日出到日落，心里只有愈发空旷。

瑟兰迪尔责令他好好待在这里反省自己的过失，可他越想越觉得委屈。他不明白自己的父亲何时变得如此冷酷又不近人情，竟坐视灾难降临于同胞而偏安一隅。又或许父亲一直如此，只是自己有意无意地绕过这个问题而从来不肯相信罢了。

于是在这三个月里，他对自己所做没有任何错误的信念没有丝毫动摇，对正义得不到伸长的愤恨反而慢慢爬满心头。

当漫长的紧闭期结束，守卫打开那尘封的木门，尘埃跌宕的光柱中他看见伫立夕阳下的父亲。

身后同样是初春寂静的苍山与风林。

可他只觉得难过。他明白眼前这个父亲再不会朝他伸出手呼唤我的绿叶，就像自己再不会拥抱并亲吻他的脸颊叫一声Ada。

草在结它的种子，风在摇它的叶子，时光缓慢到静止。

他朝瑟兰迪尔走去，接近，再接近。他木然地看着父亲讳莫如深的目光，然后擦肩而过。

 

很久之后，又是一个寂静的黄昏，他从陶瑞尔那里得知河谷人类在遭受了数十年厄运后终于消失殆尽。

“我想你或许认识这个东西。”陶瑞尔从贴身内衬里掏出一枚檀木雕刻的精美树叶，这是她在边境巡逻时偶然在安都因河的一个小小支流中发现的东西。

莱戈拉斯疑惑地看了陶瑞尔一眼，接过树叶放在夕阳下一瞧，那精心雕刻的纹理中隐隐埋藏着一行花体小字。

“Legolas.”

那一刻晚风拂动苍郁的群山，夕阳落入地平线，世界骤然晦暗。

而他终于明白了那个词语的意义。

“Silence.”

他闭上眼，将这从人类世界漂流而来的树叶轻轻收在掌心。

 

当季风从古老洋面上裹挟而来的风雨在密林上空盘亘数月之后，林地大殿这座修建于地下的宏大殿堂又迎来了它的第一缕阳光。

但这并不能打消几个月来精灵王心头重重的疑虑。

他无法确定这挥之不去的糟糕气候究竟是因为季风，还是五十年前那落在密林的第一片阴影。

五十年来，瑟兰迪尔尽力让这片封闭的、自给自足的密林保持生机，外界的忧患就像那些生生死死的族群，一切短暂发生又随之即去的东西都不能从他心里牵引出任何悲喜。

但密林终究不能在这浮沉乱世中独善其身，尽管西尔凡精灵们的生活依旧安宁祥和，瑟兰迪尔却敏锐地感受到来自那片阴影无时不刻的威胁。他一直在寻找对策，却一直无力阻止密林边缘越来越多的土地被暗影缓慢吞噬。

作为中土世界的主宰者，饮风食露的精灵要做的就是尊重自然，他们接受维拉的召唤，与埃达上的生灵共命运。如果阴影的降临是伊露维塔的旨意，那瑟兰迪尔将不得不带领子民们再次迁徙，直到西方那片更古老的亚曼土地。

但精灵王的儿子却从不这样想。五十年来他从没停止过抗争，而父亲对他的容忍限度从未满足过他振兴密林的野心。因此，这对心高气傲的父子在长达半个世纪以来从未停止过争吵，莱戈拉斯对父亲的怒火并没有随着青春期的远去而消退，原本的理智行动却渐渐演变成专门与瑟兰迪尔对着干。

而瑟兰迪尔作为父亲，早已打定主意无论莱戈拉斯做了什么，哪怕得到最严厉的惩罚，最后也终将在自己这里得到宽容。他知道对于这个率性热诚的儿子来讲，没有什么值得懂得的事情是语言能够真正传达进心里的，唯有放手任其闯荡，才能在失败中验证自己早已告诉他的那些正确的道理。

而瑟兰迪尔近乎没有底线的包容与永远默默替莱戈拉斯收场，就是他在这场暗无天日的父子之战中表达爱意的唯一方式。

 

瑟兰迪尔看了看窗外透进来的阳光，摘去左手上的四枚宝石，准备趁着这难得的好天气亲自为自己的坐骑麋鹿洗刷毛发。

这只大角鹿在莱戈拉斯的陪伴下度过了童年。但在十七岁那场三个月的禁闭后，莱戈拉斯将麋鹿还给了父亲，并表示不会再替其养育坐骑。

瑟兰迪尔知道，莱戈拉斯是在以这种方式向儿时的亲情告别，但他什么也没说，只命人将麋鹿从莱戈拉斯那里牵回自己的后山。

鹿虽温驯，一生却只认一个主人。这只大角鹿在很长一段时间内对瑟兰迪尔不理不睬，沉郁暴躁的性格与它曾经的主人并无二致。

但在此刻，瑟兰迪尔慢慢抚摸它头顶那块金黄柔软的毛发，麋鹿则温顺低头，啃食瑟兰迪尔手中的浆果。

作为精灵王，他有能力让这片森林里的万物通晓他的意志，麋鹿会，莱戈拉斯终将也会。

“你在想念那个矫健敏捷的丛林箭士吗，”瑟兰迪尔摸摸大角鹿那似曾相识的尖耳朵，“我也是，我在等他回来。”

 

瑞文戴尔的使者也在这年春天为林地王国带来消息，领主埃尔隆德将在即将到来的夏季造访密林。

瑟兰迪尔能够猜到这个半精灵此次来访的意图，但是很遗憾，他并没有埃尔隆德能够坐下来与巫师们商量对策那样的耐心。所以即便是居住在密林南部多尔哥多要塞的褐袍巫师瑞达加斯特也没有收到过林地王国的邀请，埃尔隆德的来访自然也不受瑟兰迪尔欢迎。

精灵王把接待领主的任务交给了儿子，因为他知道无论埃尔隆德将要进行怎样的谈判，结果都是密林精灵固守家园绝不介入中土势力。对这场毫无意外可言的会见他委实没有任何兴趣，但这对年轻气盛的莱戈拉斯却不失为一个好好展示自己的良机。

果然，莱戈拉斯在接受了任务之后很高兴，连一贯的冷言冷语都忘记了要用在这个处处为难自己的父亲身上。他迅速通知王国外事机构的各个部门，从仪仗礼仪到车马餐饮，精灵王子办事真是雷厉风行。

所以在领主埃尔隆德与精灵王瑟兰迪尔这千年一次的会见中，他对那位传说中高傲冷漠的精灵王唯一的印象就是酒席间早早离去的背影。

“我父王一向如此，希望您不把这不愉快的小插曲放在心上。”莱戈拉斯向埃尔隆德遥遥举杯。

其实莱戈拉斯骨子里与瑟兰迪尔同样不屑一切外交辞令，但眼下这是他亲手操办的第一场接待宴会，不想让外宾留下任何对密林不利的印象。

况且就自己个人而言，莱戈拉斯想要从埃尔隆德那里了解更多关于中土的信息。

“当然不会，尊敬的王子殿下，”埃尔隆德道：“我很高兴能够一睹精灵王的风貌，从某种程度上说，这也是我的领导者。”

“我能看看您手上的那枚魔戒吗？”莱戈拉斯早就注意到埃尔隆德左手中指上的这枚指环，这个小小的东西曾令他大感好奇。他很早便从从密林史册的只字片语中感受到了这枚小小物事的神秘力量，也曾坚信自己的父亲一定也有一枚，只是从不对自己展示。后来他失望地发现，父亲真的没有。

“我很乐意在我能控制的限度内满足您的好奇心，”埃尔隆德为难道：“但很遗憾，这枚戒指不在此范围内。”

他尽量用简练易懂的语言向这位对一切充满好奇的王子阐释了众魔戒的由来、分布与危害，并在最后总结道：

“请容许我说出我的肺腑之言，尊敬的王子殿下，”埃尔隆德审慎措辞：“我有一位与您差不多大的女儿，或许每个精灵在生命中的某个特定阶段都对他们身处的世界充满茫然与好奇，但请不必对答案过于急切，要相信精灵漫长的一生对于探索自然奥秘已经绰绰有余，也不要因过于焦灼而迁怒您的父亲，”埃尔隆德诚挚道：“因为他确实是一位富有担当而又心怀远见的王者。”

莱戈拉斯有些愕然，这还是他第一次直接接触到外界对于父亲的评价，但这与父亲多年来在自己心目中的形象可以说相差甚远。

“但愿在我与他彻底决裂前能够察觉到您所说的那些美好品质。”莱戈拉斯不动声色地避过这个话题：“听说您拥有维拉赐予的不可思议的预知力，我是否有幸听您描述一下您所看到的、关于密林的未来？”

埃尔隆德略一沉吟，思考了许久才缓缓道：“我对贵国未来的预知力远不如对人事的预测清晰，”他尽量把自己所见传达给莱戈拉斯，尽管连他自己也对这个未来感到诧异：

“请不要说决裂的话，你的父亲只会越来越爱你，而你也是如此。”

“如果长达五十年的冷漠与敌意也能算作爱，那我宁愿不要这种感情。”

“不，或许事实不尽如此……”

 

后来，埃尔隆德的车队在离开林地国境的时候收到了瑟兰迪尔送来的一份礼物，尽管是一盒普通宝石打造的首饰与胸针，但它们经过精灵王的亲自挑选并由国王亲卫送来，足见精灵王对这位远亲的诚意。

之后的三十年里，密林再无外客到访。

莱戈拉斯与瑟兰迪尔的亲情也没有丝毫缓和。精灵王子在大部分时间里都在边境清扫蜘蛛，精灵王则派人时时监控王子的行为以免太过多管闲事，破坏了密林的规则。

就这样，很多年里王国上下都没有再见过国王与王子一同巡游，同样也没有大的争吵。莱戈拉斯就在这无言的斗争与反抗中迎来了他的一百岁生日。

而瑟兰迪尔在某个慵懒惬意的午后忽然想起某个遥远的清晨，他早早梳洗完毕就独自前往国境以南的山崖下，在熹微晨光中为即将年满七岁的莱戈拉斯采一盒野莓。

他觉得有点累了，终于不再对莱戈拉斯那意味着成熟的妥协抱有希望。在这近百年的时间里，莱戈拉斯只是盲目地与他抗衡，而他想要结束这种幼稚的、单方面的敌对关系。

所以瑟兰迪尔提前七年就命酿酒师为自己备下一份至为醇香清冽的美酒，这是他为莱戈拉斯的百岁生辰舞会准备的助兴贺礼。

 

最近几年莱戈拉斯回家的时间越来越少，如果可以，他愿意永远待在国境边缘的丛林防线上。与他凡事讲究体面光鲜的父亲不同，莱戈拉斯觉得风餐露宿的自由生活远远好过王宫里那些数不胜数的繁文缛节。

可是近日边境生活的质量也在座狼夜夜的长嗥声中日益下降。莱戈拉斯觉得父亲对“保卫国土”的理解太过狭隘，那群丑陋的兽人发出的噪音本身就是对林地王国边境的极大侵扰，如果不是他们一直在林地国土外逡巡而未曾踏入边境，莱戈拉斯早就想带领陶瑞尔和她的卫队与这些不知进退的兽人干上一场。

“嗨，我说，”坐在篝火边烤香芋的莱戈拉斯用手肘轻轻撞了撞卫队队长陶瑞尔：“不然我们点燃望台上的烽火，给那些兽人一个警告，再敢来我们的边境逡巡就让他们吃点教训。”

“坦白说我也早就想这样做，只是没有陛下的命令就开战终究是越位的事情。”陶瑞尔道。

“这不是开战，”莱戈拉斯纠正道：“这顶多算是小规模冲突。”

就这样，第二天夜里莱戈拉斯与陶瑞尔就在边境十里内外的无人区布置好了陷阱，这是经过他们精心计算的范围，确保边境子民不受兽人的噪声打扰。

之后他们就与卫队小分队一起隐藏在不远处的灌木林中。莱戈拉斯还想要抓一个兽人活口回去审问，因为他觉得半兽人夜夜在林地边境伏动必定有什么不可告人的险恶动机。

可是当精灵战士们直面雾山兽人后，一切都没有想象中那样顺利。破晓前的昏暗不利于莱戈拉斯施展箭术，却是昼伏夜出的兽人的绝佳作战时机。

于是眼下局势对精灵越来越不利，好在他们轻巧敏捷，能够成功避过兽人笨重武器的攻击。混战中莱戈拉斯觉得自己的力气快要用完了，他对双刃的使用还没有达到驾轻就熟的地步，此刻反而成了导致防御力不足的弱点。他想要扭头让陶瑞尔带着卫队撤退，却突然觉得脖子被什么锋利的东西给重重划了一下，赶紧一个后翻避过下一轮攻击，下一刻他感觉有什么温热的液体流入了衣领。

这是他有生以来第一次受见血的伤，疼痛燃起的愤怒让他想要不顾一切杀掉这个偷袭他的兽人，可是双方实力悬殊，缠斗许久之后他也只是在对方的腰部留下一个不浅不深的剑印。

然后这个脖子上戴着一串狼牙的兽人向族人发出了撤退的信号。这当然不是因为惧怕莱戈拉斯，只是因为日出将要来临。

就这样，莱戈拉斯在拂晓时带着不同程度受伤的士兵回到密林，陶瑞尔则只身前往更远处的安格玛山脉，她说她不能坐视邪恶就这么肆意滋长，总有一天它们会吞噬正义。

 

戍边精灵与兽人发生冲突的消息在两个小时后传到了精灵王的耳朵里。他重重放下手里的高脚杯，玫红色的液体飞溅在那些古老厚重的百物图鉴的边缘，晕染出一块鲜血似的的痕迹。

莱戈拉斯真是太乱来了。

在得知没有发生重大伤亡之后，整整一天瑟兰迪尔都在愤怒气闷中度过。他在思考究竟怎样才能好好教育这个越来越不受控制的儿子，直到天黑后莱戈拉斯拖着沉重的脚步推开书房的门。

由于受伤的缘故，原本半日便可返回的路程莱戈拉斯花了一天才骑马慢慢走完。脖子侧面的伤口已经结痂，干涸的血迹与兽人腥臭的血液混在一起，整个房间立时充满了一股浓腥的味道。

莱戈拉斯就这么站着与父亲对视良久，直到瑟兰迪尔动了动手指拨亮了桌前的灯。

“这次冲突中所有精灵受的伤都由你照看治愈。”瑟兰迪尔冷冷道。

“是。”

“三十天内不许再到边境，留在王宫学习批阅文书。”

“是。”

“并且看完我为你指定的那部分书，然后口述一遍中土历史。”

“是。”

“你过来。”

莱戈拉斯愣了愣，不明白父亲为何突然做出这样的命令。从自己的行为造成后果的严重性与当下寒意逼仄的氛围来看，他只有攥紧拳头，做好接受体罚的准备，即便这还是第一次。

他慢慢走到父亲跟前，站在离桌二十寸左右的位置。

瑟兰迪尔站起身，拾起桌上的烛台走到莱戈拉斯身后，拨开他沾满尘土的长发，轻轻按了按那处触目惊心的伤疤。

莱戈拉斯本能地一缩，暗暗咬住嘴唇不叫出声。

“别动，让我看看。”

瑟兰迪尔凑近检查了一下伤口，紧锁的眉宇间有种决策时的严肃感。直到烛火的热度让莱戈拉斯因暖热发痒而微微侧头，瑟兰迪尔才合上他的衣领，后退两步淡淡道：

“是利指抓伤，记得每日清理伤口，不要让它在逐渐回暖的气候中感染。”

莱戈拉斯已经很久没有听过父亲用这样平和的声音对自己说话了。他微微有些窘迫，毕竟因经验不足而受伤不是什么光彩的事，而且这只会让父亲更加小看自己。

所以当瑟兰迪尔拿着一束阿夕拉斯草想要帮莱戈拉斯包扎伤口的时候，被闪身避过了。

他看了莱戈拉斯一眼，将阿夕拉斯草扔在地上，转身走入露台。

“你出生的时候，也是在这样一个夜晚，”不知沉默多久后，瑟兰迪尔突然对身后的儿子说起那万分久远的事：“那时时值仲夏，整个森林的生灵都在为你这个新生命的诞生而狂欢，我能感觉得到。”

“你要知道，维拉赐予精灵的永生是这世界上任何其他生命都无法得到的、独一无二的眷顾。或许只有在面临死亡时，你才能体会到永生是多么宝贵，可作为一位父亲，我却又不愿看到那样的局面。”

“很多时候岁月都给了我们答案，只是语焉不详。只有活得足够久，你才能真正看透一些东西。”

“矮人之所以贪婪，是因为他们短暂的生命不足以容纳无限的愉悦；半兽人之所以愚蠢，是因为历史还没有使他们的大脑进化地善于思考；而人类在这渺渺宇宙里卑微地生又卑微地死，短短百年时光里凝聚了一生的喜怒哀乐，所以他们是感情用事的情绪化动物。”

“而战争，是这几个种族在短期内能想到的、唯一可以解决问题的方式。”

瑟兰迪尔漠然眺望远方天幕下错落的山峦，良久之后缓缓道：

“中土的命运起起落落，而我们将永存。”

下一刻他的瞳孔骤然收缩，他看见了山巅一个巨大的阴影挥动翅膀俯冲而下，半座山脉登时化为火海。

莱戈拉斯赶忙跑到护栏前，这震撼的场面使他忘记了言语。

瑟兰迪尔与莱戈拉斯就这样在千里外的丛林隔岸观火，那片摇曳的火光在他们碧蓝色的眼瞳里恍若灿烂的花海。

“我要去一趟孤山，在史矛革占有那块土地前把白宝石拿回来。”瑟兰迪尔思考片刻做出这样一个决定，“在我回来之前，你留在这里做完我刚才吩咐的事。”

“我想和您一起去！”莱戈拉斯不等父亲说完就脱口而出。

“愚蠢！”瑟兰迪尔震怒。

在得知莱戈拉斯与雾山兽人私自开战后瑟兰迪尔都没有此刻愤怒。他太清楚那只火龙的破坏力了，莱戈拉斯的母亲就是在那场战役中去世，自己的半张脸也被龙焰所伤而至今隐隐生痛，怎么会让连兽人都打不过的莱戈拉斯再去涉足这种危险。

而自己刚才说的那么多话，这个意气用事的儿子一句也没有听进去。

“加里安，”瑟兰迪尔沉声道：“把莱戈拉斯带到地牢，我回来前不许放出来。”

 

莱戈拉斯在半年后重新回到林地大殿，这一次他的父亲没有站在门外等他出来。

此次远行瑟兰迪尔没有如愿拿到白宝石，当他到达孤山的时候，长须族矮人已经弃山而逃。

而莱戈拉斯在被允许自由行动后才想起陶瑞尔，那时他才得知与自己一同长大的伙伴已经因为过期不回而遭到流放。而陶瑞尔的母亲，因为想要找到女儿而在密林边缘惨遭暗影吞噬。

他没有参加不久后那场父亲为自己准备的百岁生日舞会。而瑟兰迪尔在那天独自喝完了七年前就备下的酒。

很久一段时间里莱戈拉斯都痛苦地想，那个满眼慈爱的、能够被亲昵地唤做Ada的父亲已经在过去的一百年中慢慢走远了，所剩不过回忆，又或许再过百年之后，连回忆也不曾剩下。

就这样，精灵王子在此后的三百年里慢慢遗忘了亲情，迎来了他与父亲暗无天日的冷战时光。

 

精灵王的故事戛然而止。他停下了脚步，弯腰拾起脚边一朵枯萎的蜀葵。

那个每到春天都会新添一朵蜀葵的琉璃罐已经在漫长的年月中失落了。于是精灵王为保持儿子这个小小的喜好，每缝春季都会在这座低缓迎风的小山坡上种下一束蜀葵，它们曾肆意生长，却又在近一百年加剧扩张的暗影中尽数凋敝枯萎。

漫长的一生已经让精灵王不去纠结于对错，他知道当初所做一切，对密林已经是最好的选择。

时间有如亘古流沙，他独自从历史长河的边缘涉水而过。永恒的生命里他算准了天象，算准了灾变，算准了森林万物的换代周期，而莱戈拉斯却是那唯一的变数。

不可控制的灵魂，不可控制的感情。


	4. 春林初盛

在莱戈拉斯三百周岁这年，瑟兰迪尔在林地王国的东南部划出了一片国中之国，那里毗邻多尔哥多要塞，三面环山，地理位置相对安全封闭，除了由王国军队镇守重要据点，其他各方面都保持着高度独立。这片区域在莱戈拉斯管辖的一百年里渐渐发展为能与林地王城相匹敌的繁盛之乡，因为这里草木葱茏四季常青，密林精灵们渐渐称它为绿叶森林。

与其让莱戈拉斯在屡屡失败却又盲目抗衡的错误道路上越走越远，不如从现在起就手把手教会他治国安邦的要领，精灵王如是想。

而数百年来莱戈拉斯性格使然的异常叛逆也让他对这段亲情不再抱有任何希望。

一百年里父子间的交流不过是绿叶森林每年的财政税收报告清单与林地王城的一些物资交换，除了政事外没有其他任何问候关切的亲密话语。不知不觉地，他们就这么分离了整整一百年。

绿叶森林就像它的名字一样富有生机与活力，在最近三十年里吸引了大量密林精灵移居此地，短时间内的人口膨胀让莱戈拉斯有些失措，各个方面的同步建设让他应对不及，而精灵子民们永生的生命特质又让他对自己这片有限的土地倍感压力。

如果从前在父亲身边时多读读他那些富有智慧见解的书籍，那么此刻的区域治理一定不是难题，莱戈拉斯无比懊悔地想，但这终究不是他仅凭一己之力就能够解决的事情。如果换做从前，他大可凭着感觉意气用事，但现在他是这片国中国的领主，必须对子民生活的安康负责。于是他放下少年时那份不可一世的骄傲，谨慎严肃地修书一封，向父亲请教眼下这颇为棘手的问题。

瑟兰迪尔很快就给出答复，虽然精灵的出生率与死亡率都极低，但这不过是时间统筹的问题，对将来的后代繁衍大可不必担心，只需将人口压力转化为劳动力。

瑟兰迪尔简明扼要却意味深远的话语让莱戈拉斯在茅塞顿开的同时也不得不佩服这位君王的智慧。此后这片国土上大大小小的问题都在瑟兰迪尔的点拨下迎刃而解，莱戈拉斯欣喜之余愈发想要回去见见这位英明果断的精灵王。

即便是自己的父亲，莱戈拉斯也是在最近几年才慢慢发现他作为君王的那一面独有的魅力。瑟兰迪尔那些言浅意深的智慧见解正如他迅捷高效的战斗风格，土地管辖中大大小小的问题都能够被化繁为简，巧妙治理。

怀着朝觐君王的敬意，莱戈拉斯带着一份不薄的贺礼回到林地王城，感谢这位三十年来不吝赐教的君主，也适当表达自己对他的敬慕与爱戴。

一路上莱戈拉斯都在努力回忆儿时与父亲的点点滴滴，但这也使他愈发紧张，因为无论如何那个严肃慈爱的父亲都不能与当下心目中那位英明智慧的君王相吻合。所以当他到达林地王城却发现瑟兰迪尔已经摆出迎接领主的仪仗时，又是感喟，又是失落。

因为这在莱戈拉斯的心中，意味着父亲也不再把自己当做儿子。

就这样他从仪仗队列的礼乐声与飘洒的花瓣中穿过甬道来到久违的林地大殿，然后独自走过那段长长的木桥，深吸一口气，推开了那扇高大厚重的巨门。

瑟兰迪尔就坐在远处高高的鹿角王座上，腿上搁置着厚厚一本森林百物图鉴，阴影下的面孔看不出悲喜。

莱戈拉斯低下头舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，平复了一下呼吸才走到台阶下，右手按住心脏单膝跪地：

“绿叶森林领主Legolas GreenLeaf向精灵王Thranduil致以诚挚的敬意。”

说完这句话他因紧张甚至没有抬头，王座上的瑟兰迪尔也没有打破这尴尬的沉默。直到膝盖跪得有些微微发痛，莱戈拉斯才听见父亲放下书，一步一步走下来，然后站定，朝自己伸出那只戴有四枚宝石的手。

莱戈拉斯握住它轻轻在上面吻了一下，瑟兰迪尔却并没有在之后把手抽走。

他牵住莱戈拉斯的手使他平身，一百年的分离让这个父亲此刻的眼神中足有千万次日落的哀凉，但他终究什么也没有说，转身走回王座，就像对一位将士、一个管家、一位素不相识的陌生人那样的声音冷冷道：

“回去休息一下，今晚有你的接待宴会，记得按时参加。”

然后低头继续翻阅百物图鉴。

莱戈拉斯等了一会，终于在这冗长的沉默中确定他的陛下不再有要对自己说的话。他低头行了个礼，然后默默退下了。

而精灵王的那本图册，在之后很久的一段时间里都没有再翻动一页。

 

莱戈拉斯回到儿时住的寝殿，一切都保持着原来的样子。他知道自己不在的这一百年里父亲一定时时命人打扫，但不是今天王座上那个冷冰冰的人。

他打开衣柜，挑了一件银白色的丝绒礼服换上，滚银花边服帖地熨烫在束紧的衣领与袖口，恰到好处地衬托出贵族气质。衣柜里还有许多新添的精美服饰，那种风格一看就是瑟兰迪尔的眼光，要知道莱戈拉斯在林地王宫生活时多半身着猎装，可是这么多年来他的衣装尺寸瑟兰迪尔从没有忘记过。

他摘去领主的银箍发饰，在溪水边按照从前的样子给自己编了编头发。

连他自己也不晓得到底在紧张些什么，从不过分在意外型的他竟花了足足一个钟头把自己收拾地英气利落，他想要在瑟兰迪尔眼前展现出最好的自己，可是到了夜晚的会场上他却万分失落。

因为瑟兰迪尔的目光自始至终都没有在他身上多停留哪怕一秒。

而他也终于明白，父亲可能真的在自己年少叛逆的岁月中伤透了心，所有低眉笑语都埋葬在那些更加久远的绚丽黄昏。

他收回目光仰头喝干了杯中的酒，略微辛辣的液体让他第一次觉得五脏六腑都在烧灼，而他渐渐发痛的神经令他的眼睛不由自主地锁定在会场中央的瑟兰迪尔身上，那一刻他忽然明白为何当年埃尔隆德面对瑟兰迪尔不留情面的早退却依然对他大加赞赏。

因为精灵王的身上不但体现着雍容气度所彰显出的优雅，六千年岁月的沉淀也让他从内而外透出一种不可捉摸的、近乎神性的美感。他是这世上年龄最高的精灵，莱戈拉斯恍惚觉得那深邃的目光中能读出宇宙诞生之初的洪荒。

耳边的音乐在渐渐消失，歌舞的精灵慢慢化作虚无。莱戈拉斯就这么望着父亲喝完了一杯又一杯酒，直到他渐渐发现瑟兰迪尔似乎与下首桌上的一位乐师交谈甚密。

那也是一位辛达贵族，白金色的长发优雅地绕在耳后，从骨骼发育程度来看年龄不超过五百岁，言语间的活泼神态竟与莱戈拉斯颇具相似度。

莱戈拉斯攥紧酒杯，目光就这么在瑟兰迪尔与那位青年身上游移，直到宴会结束，瑟兰迪尔没有与他说过一句话。有那么一刻莱戈拉斯甚至觉得父亲一定是认错了儿子。

所以当宴会一结束，莱戈拉斯顾不上礼节，直接来到瑟兰迪尔的寝殿前，眼前景象却只让他更加生气，同时胸腔里的某个地方也隐隐作痛。

那个青年乐师正站在瑟兰迪尔身旁，弯腰恭敬听瑟兰迪尔讲解一卷古老的乐章，白金色长发末梢就那样自然而然地垂在瑟兰迪尔肩头，而这个一向不喜与人接触的父亲竟似浑然不觉。

莱戈拉斯看了一会，那两个亲密交谈的人不知有意无意都无视了这个突然闯入的外来之客。终于他控制着情绪低声道：

“请你出去。”

乐师这才抬起头惊讶地望着莱戈拉斯，显然刚刚听得太过投入而没有发现有人到来。他眯眼笑了笑，用温和又极富磁性的声音问候道：“殿下回来了。陛下在您不在的这段日子里非常想念您，而我也愈发迫不及待地想要见一见密林这位出色的精灵王子。”

但这毫无攻击意味的礼貌问候只会让莱戈拉斯更加恼火。

“你出去。”他又重复了一遍。

乐师有些窘迫，只好向瑟兰迪尔点点头，然后欠身退下了。

“这是您的小儿子吗？”身后的门刚刚关上，莱戈拉斯就揶揄道：“真是和您一样漂亮。”

“如果你说这话是在变相赞美自己，那我无话可说，因为我只有一个儿子，虽然他时常令我恼火。”瑟兰迪尔把胸前长发拨到身后，不紧不慢地说道。

“那他是谁，又为什么蒙受您这般眷顾？”莱戈拉斯逼问。

瑟兰迪尔侧头瞧了莱戈拉斯一眼，淡淡道：

“无可奉告。”

那一刻莱戈拉斯差点咬碎了牙齿。四百年来他从没觉得任何时刻能有现在这般愤怒屈辱。他正要张口继续质问，被瑟兰迪尔冷冷打断：

“我讨厌争吵。如果你这么晚过来只是继续对我撒一百年前那场可笑的少年怒火，那么请回去，现在，立刻。”

瑟兰迪尔站起身，褪下了那件枣红色的长袍丝绒外套，明确表示天晚送客。

而莱戈拉斯的神志在这冷漠决绝的话语中骤然清醒。他不是来吵架的，他车马迢迢不远千里回到国都，只是想要看看过去三十年里他无限憧憬仰慕的君主，而这位君主又恰好是他的父亲。

良久，莱戈拉斯轻轻地、却又无限落寞道：  
“您不爱我了，是吗，Ada？”

那一刻瑟兰迪尔的瞳孔因剧烈的心绪起伏而轻微震颤。他本以为这个孩子会在时光背后看出自己对他那无以言明又深沉浓烈的父爱，却在此刻听到那样令人心碎的结论。这种失望就像一百年里每次打开火漆下的信封想要看到莱戈拉斯儿时日记一般的日常琐事，却发现那清瘦隽逸的文字表述出的只有政务，以及作为一个领主的象征性问候。

所以当莱戈拉斯终于来信表示将要回家探望的时候，瑟兰迪尔赌气似的安排了接待领主规格的仪仗；

所以当莱戈拉斯单膝跪地以领主身份致敬的时候，瑟兰迪尔一句话都不想回。

然而此刻，他觉得一个肯定的回答对莱戈拉斯已不足够。如果这个孩子还不能明白自己对他那超越生命的父爱，那就只有继续让他在以后的岁月中慢慢懂得。

所以瑟兰迪尔什么都没说，只是慢慢走到莱戈拉斯身前，帮他理了理风吹乱的鬓角。

而莱戈拉斯明白这个动作的意义，就像小时候他在丛林间跑累了回到家，向瑟兰迪尔索要一个草莓派、一把弹弓、一个吻时，父亲总伸手摸摸他的鬓角。

这是无言的爱，是今生今世仅凭一个动作便能会意的深沉爱意。

他像一个一度情绪失控而又在此刻受到安抚的小兽，用疲惫的声音缓缓道：

“Ada，今晚我可以留在这里吗？”

他想了想，担心这样的要求对他万分仰慕的君主又显得不敬，于是又补了一句：“就像小时候。”

瑟兰迪尔看了看他，转身从床下储物层里抽出一个枕头：

“当然，如果你不吵闹的话。”

 

瑟兰迪尔沐浴后再回到床前已经临近午夜了。他裹好浴袍坐在床边的藤椅上，要等到夜风把头发完全烘干再去睡觉。

他看着已经熟睡的莱戈拉斯，伸手把他盖在脸上的被子轻轻掀起放到腋下，在跳动的烛火中一帧帧回忆今天发生的所有的事。

从莱戈拉斯推开那扇沉重的巨门，步履沉稳地走入大殿，声音不似年少欢快轻扬而多了几分与自己相似的味道，带着略微下沉的尾音向自己问安。然后是入夜那场不尽愉快的宴会，莱戈拉斯沉默地喝着一杯又一杯酒，他明明记得莱戈拉斯小时候更喜欢新鲜浆果榨出的汁液，不知为什么今天却没有去动酒壶旁那满满一瓶黑加仑果汁。他心不在焉地和那位远房侄子聊着天，余光中莱戈拉斯投向这边的眼神越来越尖锐。他只是不肯承认自己在过去的一百年里对这遗忘亲情的儿子仍旧太过想念，所有行动都在告诉莱戈拉斯自己一个人也过得很好，虽然心里早已伤痕累累。所以整整一天他都很累，累得需要洗一个温水澡才能安稳入睡。

他看着莱戈拉斯，虽然那英挺的五官在过去的一百年里几乎没有变化，与自己记忆中也完全一致，却仍旧移不开目光，因为那似曾相识的眉眼长得越来越像他的母亲。他很早就发现这一点，但不幸的是，在莱戈拉斯与母亲越来越像的同时却也越来越叛逆。他本以为这个凡事争强好胜的孩子对自己只会越来越疏离冷淡，所以今天莱戈拉斯怒气冲冲地闯入自己寝殿时，他只装作没有看见，心里却终于有了一丝原来还被在意着的欣慰。

一百年里莱戈拉斯对他来说远地就像在天边，而此刻他静静卧在自己枕旁，就像维拉送来的一个温良梦境。

午夜静坐的时光就在这凝神注视中不知不觉地流过，他有太多想要回忆的东西，却觉得比过去更值得珍惜的是当下。

瑟兰迪尔摸了摸头发，它们已经恢复到干燥状态而柔顺下垂。他走到床前熄了灯，俯在莱戈拉斯身前在他额头上印一个晚安吻，然后睡下，一夜无梦。

 

翌日莱戈拉斯醒的特别早，可他昨夜明明很晚才睡着。他清楚地记得父亲在烛光下坐了好久，而他觉得在那种氛围下继续装睡才是明智的选择。直到熄灯后那个轻柔的晚安吻，他不但没有了睡意反而心跳越来越快。他不知道自己就这么在瑟兰迪尔沐浴过后的花瓣芬芳中闭目多久才睡着，恍惚还做了一个梦，梦里父亲褪下那件枣红色的丝绒外套露出宽大松软的白色睡袍，不加王冠的白金色长发就那样略微凌乱地披在身后。他转身发现了自己，疑迟片刻然后慢慢走来，伸出双臂将自己拥抱入怀。他闻到父亲颈后发间淡淡的草木香，短暂的梦境片段就结束在这静谧温馨而又隐隐透着难过的一刻。

所以当莱戈拉斯醒来后发现自己搂着父亲还将脸埋在他的颈窝时，第一反应就是昨晚那个梦。

第二反应是赶紧收回手躺好。

他当然不再像小时候那样捏着父亲的鼻子逼他起床，实际上他更希望自己能够就这样静静端详父亲的时刻再久一点。所以当瑟兰迪尔突然睁眼说你终于不压着使我难受时，莱戈拉斯又是震惊，又是羞赧。

“对不起，今晚一定不会了。”莱戈拉斯保证道。

瑟兰迪尔偏过头静静看了他一会，然后淡淡说：

“其实也没那么难受。”

 

加里安已经太久没有见过精灵王父子一同享用早餐，他能确定莱戈拉斯自从十七岁那年的三个月禁闭后就再也没有在这张餐桌上出现过，所以他站在一旁，由衷为这对父子感到高兴。

“嗨，加里安，你一点都没变，还是像从前一样沉默可靠。”莱戈拉斯喝了口牛奶，向这位看着自己长大的管家打了个招呼。

“我是见到殿下回来而高兴地不知说什么好，从前陛下总是一个人坐在这里吃着乳酪。”

莱戈拉斯心里隐隐一痛，他知道这个“从前”所指已经是最近的一百年，而不再包含自己小时候。

“您喜欢吃乳酪吗？什么口味的？”莱戈拉斯转换话题，不动声色地化解冷战被重新提起的尴尬。

“浇汁烘焙的甜乳酪就很好。”

“我能尝一口吗？”

瑟兰迪尔奇怪地看了莱戈拉斯一眼，又看了看他餐盘中与自己完全相同的一份早餐，最终还是用叉子取下一大口乳酪送到莱戈拉斯嘴边。

莱戈拉斯身子往前倾了倾，心满意足地张嘴接过。

“你多大了，吃饭要人喂？”瑟兰迪尔终于看懂了莱戈拉斯这份小心思。

“嗯，口感真不错，”莱戈拉斯抹了抹嘴边的奶油意犹未尽地送到嘴里，像是没有听见父亲的话：“我突然想起绿叶森林出产的优质鲜奶配上林地厨师的手艺一定十分不错，加里安，你可以随时派人去取，我希望父亲在喜欢的事物上能得到最好的。”

瑟兰迪尔有些诧异地看了莱戈拉斯一眼，但什么也没说。他略有所思地吃完了早餐，然后回到书房开始了一天的政务。

 

莱戈拉斯在林地大殿外的喷泉水池旁兜兜转转，尽管他非常想去大殿后的书房里看看父亲亲手批阅文书的样子，但他知道即便自己是精灵王的儿子，对国家政务也不享有完全知情权。就这样他坐在水池旁的石头上，静静听远处声乐部的精灵弹竖琴，思考着中午父亲出来后是否可以一同去后山向阳的暖坡上享用一次丛林野餐。

他沉浸在一切有关瑟兰迪尔的思考中，失而复得的感觉令幻想中构筑出的所有细节都无比愉悦，虽然连他自己也没发现这一点。

“殿下一个人坐在这里想什么呢？”一个温和富有质感的声音在身后响起，莱戈拉斯不用回头也知道是昨晚那个乐师。他心里暗暗不悦，不过昨晚的怒火早已在瑟兰迪尔的安抚下消了大半，所以他往旁边坐了坐，礼貌地给这位乐师腾出空间：“我叫莱戈拉斯。”

莱戈拉斯知道这位乐师早就知道自己的名字，这么介绍只是在提醒他聊天前先让自己知道他到底是谁。

“叫我梅斯，我们有共同的祖先辛达巴，只是在数千年前那场大迁徙中，两个家族就这么走散了。”梅斯在莱戈拉斯身旁坐下，目光柔和地望着喷泉外起起落落的白鸽。

莱戈拉斯能看出他是辛达，并且知道乐师职业在精灵中的确地位崇高，但自己与这个素不相识的乐师竟还有一层亲属关系委实令他吃惊。

“很高兴认识你，以前怎么没见过你？”莱戈拉斯问道。

“我在西方的不死之地瓦林诺长大，父亲临终前要我有机会一定要去外面的世界看一看。”梅斯说道。

“外面的世界？”莱戈拉斯忍不住重复了一遍，这片自己曾拼命挣脱的密林有朝一日也成了外人眼中的奇妙世界。

“对，就像瓦林诺对殿下来说一定也是个新奇的地方，我随时欢迎殿下的到来。”梅斯冲莱戈拉斯笑了笑，捧起身旁的餐盒站起身：“时候不早了，我要先走了，殿下在这里好好享受晴空下的风光。”

“等等，你去哪？”莱戈拉斯看着梅斯竟朝父亲的书房走去，急忙叫住。

梅斯晃了晃手中的餐盒，“去给陛下送点心，陛下喜欢在十点钟左右吃些甜点。”

莱戈拉斯在心里默默记下父亲这个喜好，然后对梅斯说道：

“你回来，我去送。”

 

“Ada，原来不死之地真的存在，以前你从没对我提起过。”莱戈拉斯趁着瑟兰迪尔享用甜点之际对他说道。

“它存不存在并不重要，反正你不会想要去那里。”瑟兰迪尔似乎对这个地方有些忌讳，并不想就这个话题深入讨论。

“您怎么就这样确信呢？您知道，我一直都想出去看看。”莱戈拉斯谨慎把握着分寸，既要引起父亲的适当注意，又不想惹他生气。

“听着，莱戈拉斯，”瑟兰迪尔终于放下手中的书卷，抬起头认真地看着他的眼睛：“你已经长大了，我可以允许你去中土任何地方游历，但瓦林诺是个例外。虽然那里的精灵同样不老不死，但维系这强大的精灵力要以失去记忆为代价，这也是我这么多年宁愿留在密林忍受阴影也不西渡的理由。”

莱戈拉斯有些愕然，他知道父亲一向严肃，但这样郑重地与自己说话却也为数不多。他有些后悔提起这个话题，因为父亲说到瓦林诺时眼里竟隐隐浮出一层哀伤。

“那真是个糟糕的地方，”莱戈拉斯赶紧安慰道：“我不会去的，Ada，当我没说过好了。”

 

瑟兰迪尔整整一天都觉得头痛，他已经无法区分这种疼痛究竟来自生理还是心理。而这疼痛的根源他再清楚不过，但是短期内他不想思考任何有关莱戈拉斯的事情。

他尝试着回忆自己的父亲，在他还是王子的时候，与欧瑞费尔的关系谈不上融洽但也不算坏。他在一百岁之前也有过一段叛逆期，那时候他搬去了多瑞亚斯南部一片寂静的枫树林，并且在那里认识了莱戈拉斯的母亲。多年后他初为人父终于体会到身为父亲的艰辛与不易，可是那时欧瑞费尔已经战死在了陷落的贡多林。

之后他迎来了生命中最黑暗的一段岁月，在对亡父与亡妻的悼念中他带领着自己的子民永远定居在了这片暗影丛生的密林。很久一段时间里他都逃避光亮，在失去亲人的阴影中一切光明都显得太过刺眼。而他真正作为精灵王开始着手在密林重建家园之后，对父亲的怀念中又多了一丝愧疚，因为只有自己亲手去做时才能真正体会到一位君王的难处。君王做出决策时总是以长远为重，即便那在当下不是最好的选择，而自己曾经屡屡顶撞父亲，正是以这种“现时缺陷”为理由。所以他能够宽容莱戈拉斯年少时的所有叛逆行为，并且划出一片国土耐心地教他如何为人君父。因为自己的亲身经历，他坚信这样做是会收到成效的，而事实也正如此。

但就在瑟兰迪尔为莱戈拉斯的变化感到欣慰时，过犹不及的烦恼也随之而来。他怎么也不会想到莱戈拉斯居然真的会说出那种话，并且说地那样自然，而又无可辩驳。

或许这个孩子只是分不清仰慕与爱恋，又或者是经年的异地生活淡化了他的身份意识，总之瑟兰迪尔可以举出千百种“一定是莱戈拉斯搞错了”的理由，但所有理由最终又都无法击败他心中早已冥冥感知到的事实。

瑟兰迪尔觉得不能再让莱戈拉斯待在自己身边了，最好明天就让他回去。他这样想着，在床上疲惫地阖上双眼。

但就在意识滑向黑暗的那一瞬间他听见一阵敲门声，一想到门外是谁，他简直不愿醒来。

“Ada，是我，开门啊……”

瑟兰迪尔躺在床上，任由门外莱戈拉斯不断叫喊，无论如何今晚他不想见到这个儿子。

过了一会，莱戈拉斯声音渐渐小了，就在瑟兰迪尔以为他已经走了的时候，忽然又听见莱戈拉斯喊道：  
“Ada，求您了，开门吧，再这样下去我要冻死了。”

瑟兰迪尔忍无可忍，他烦躁地走到门前：“觉得冷就回去。”

“您不开门我就不回去。”

如果可以，瑟兰迪尔现在简直想像莱戈拉斯小时候那样把他扔到储物室关上三天三夜。他可以优雅地拒绝任何求爱者，却唯独不包括门外的那一位。

但随即瑟兰迪尔有些担心起来，他想起莱戈拉斯小时候曾在寒冬时节因为贪玩而掉到密希尔湖的冰窟窿里，从此以后入夜的寒风对他来说是刺骨的痛。但那时瑟兰迪尔狠了狠心，没有去用魔法消除这种病患，他要让儿子一生都记得父亲不在身边时永远要好好照顾自己。

而此刻夜深露重，密林的日照时长本就极短，入夜气温更是骤然下降，即便是站在门边也能感受到脚底的寒意。

瑟兰迪尔叹了口气，正要开门时他的动作滞缓片刻，想了想先伸手扣好了睡袍的衣领与腰带。

“您还没睡呢，Ada。”莱戈拉斯知道父亲现在心情欠佳，而他自己也正陷于茫然无措。他只是想来陪父亲说说话，虽然他知道自己此刻一定不受欢迎。

“我想这要归功于某个不懂尊重父亲的人三更半夜的执意来访。”瑟兰迪尔移开目光，或许是心理作用，莱戈拉斯看自己的眼神让他觉得难受。

莱戈拉斯听出了父亲的话外音，他在纠结这个时候是否有必要向父亲阐明自己对他只会越来越敬重。但最终他觉得眼下父亲正烦躁压抑，这件事还是以后再提。

“你该回去了。”瑟兰迪尔望着窗外，一个眼神都没有在莱戈拉斯身上停留。

“让我先暖和一会……”

“我是说回到绿叶森林，没有我的允许不准回来。”瑟兰迪尔冷冷道。

莱戈拉斯怎么都想不到父亲竟会在这个时候赶自己走，难道他不该先听听自己的想法吗？

是了，他那冰冷生硬的语调从开门前就充分表达着不容抗辩的拒绝。不被父亲允许的事情，又怎是开一扇门就能达成妥协。

“什么时候？”良久，莱戈拉斯轻声问道。他知道这个时候不能对父亲有丝毫忤逆，否则一切都没有了余地。

“明天。”瑟兰迪尔不假思索地命令道。如果可以，他多么想让莱戈拉斯现在就从自己眼前消失。

“好的……”虽然知道已经不可能，但莱戈拉斯几乎是出于习惯地又问了一句：

“今晚我能留在这里吗？”

瑟兰迪尔转过头冷冷地看着他：

“我拒绝。”

 

莱戈拉斯离开的那个早晨没有再见到来时的仪仗，这次瑟兰迪尔只是简单办了一场送别仪式。

父亲还肯来送送自己就不错了，莱戈拉斯在心里想。

就这样这对父子沉默地走过了王城外那条长长的甬道，当漫山遍野的山茶花映入眼帘，他们知道又到了分别的时候。

瑟兰迪尔心里当然不舍，他曾在整整一百年里日日期盼莱戈拉斯的来信，要知道，杳无音信的分离对一个父亲来说就像失去了儿子一般绝望。

但现在他又因为一些原因不得不亲手提前送走儿子。

加里安替莱戈拉斯牵来他的马，那匹白色的马儿在林地王城长大，此刻正低头留恋着故土的青草。

莱戈拉斯走过去缓缓抚摸着它头顶上的鬃毛。他也贪恋着父亲的气息，这段日子里的一切又都走马回灯般从他眼前一帧帧闪过。他觉得心中莫名腾起一股焦躁，这种焦躁让他不甘心就这么离去。他闭上眼暗暗提了一口气，在上马前的一刻突然丢下缰绳跑了回来。

“我能再抱抱您吗，Ada？”

瑟兰迪尔本想拒绝，但莱戈拉斯此刻的目光让他忽然想起了从前远行前与儿子的每一次告别，那个小小的身影总是固执地站在林地大殿最高的地方，目送自己直到离开视线。

终于，他沉默地点点头。莱戈拉斯上前一步倾身环住瑟兰迪尔的腰背，将头埋在父亲耳后。瑟兰迪尔能感觉到这个孩子此刻的悲伤，他犹豫了一下，伸出手轻轻拍了拍莱戈拉斯的头。

瑟兰迪尔就这样静静等着，可莱戈拉斯似乎没有了要放开的意思。他腾出一只手按住身后腰间的手腕试图使它们松开，却只换来莱戈拉斯越抱越紧。

瑟兰迪尔觉得连呼吸都有点不畅了，他警觉地感受到这拥抱里的另一层意味，而这时莱戈拉斯开始用鼻尖蹭着他颈后的皮肤，急促潮热的呼吸透过衣领直吹锁骨。终于瑟兰迪尔在一阵麻痒难耐中抽身挣脱了出来，他愤怒地望着莱戈拉斯，而后者微微喘着气，双颊隐隐潮红。

莱戈拉斯在瑟兰迪尔将要开口指责的前一刻翻身上马。他原本安慰自己离开只是暂时的权宜之计，却在分别的最后一刻才发现自己心里是多么的绝望凄凉。

他无法想象今后这场望不到尽头的分别，他知道自己的灵魂在没有瑟兰迪尔的每一刻里只会饱受煎熬。

而瑟兰迪尔没有再往前送出一步。他静静地站在甬道石拱门前的出口处，在阵阵暖风与花香里看着莱戈拉斯消失在远处山脚下的春光中。

他天不亮就起床亲自把莱戈拉斯送出城，不过是为了亲人间的一场告别。

但情欲抑或什么与之类似的东西，就这么毁了所有。


	5. 红豆生南国

绿叶森林在林地的南方国境上安静地生长着。这是一片富饶的土地，万物跟随阳光的迁移节律休养生息，这里的植物在吸收了足够多的阳光后积累了大量糖分而变得更加鲜甜可口。似乎正是因为这个原因，木精灵们渐渐发现他们的领主开始兴致勃勃地研究起酿酒，每到春夏之交林间便弥漫起醉人的芬芳，仿佛中土以北又一个多瑞亚斯。

他们还发现，领主在处理日常事务的闲余时间里常常失神，一个恍惚间思绪似乎就回到过去某个很久远的地方。

他养了许多白鸽，清晨打开鸽笼，吹着长笛看着它们飞往北方，傍晚又独自一人守在屋顶等它们回来，没有人知道这些信鸽究竟在这连年的日升日落与南来北往间带回了些什么，而领主眼里永远只有落寞。

绿叶森林的女精灵们纷纷猜测年轻的领主一定是爱上了密林里的某个女子，可是这门婚事却不被精灵王应允。她们替王子殿下感到深深惋惜，又在心里默默为那个女子不是自己而感到不幸。

所以当有人在绿叶森林的边缘外发现了从前的卫队队长陶瑞尔时，一切便都好解释了。所有人都知道陶瑞尔与王子殿下自小有着青梅竹马的友谊，她们猜测精灵王考虑到王室血统的纯正而不祝福这段感情，于是这群天性自由而热情的木精灵偷偷把陶瑞尔接回了绿叶森林。当然，她们敢于这样做有很大一部分原因是这里是相对独立的绿叶森林，而非精灵王统治下的幽暗密林。

莱戈拉斯当然为能再见到陶瑞尔而感到高兴，他们一同长大，曾用同一个酒壶喝酒，也打过无数场架。可是莱戈拉斯心里却也隐隐为此担忧着，毕竟陶瑞尔曾被父亲下令驱逐，而此番绿叶森林的行动有违王法。但他着实不想再把陶瑞尔赶走，她是为数不多的记忆中保留着自己童年与Ada间珍贵的相处片段的人。

于是莱戈拉斯很快写信将这件事坦白告诉父亲，他说四百年对于一个精灵来说已经足以反省自己的过失，请看在陶瑞尔曾经近同养女的份上容许她留在绿叶森林，并极力保证自己不会让她做出有失公允的事。

不同于以往送出的那些那些诉说相思的信，这一次精灵王的回复很快就来了，而且是被林地的国王信使亲自送到绿叶森林。莱戈拉斯接过信封时双手微微颤抖，他已经足足半年没有见过父亲的字迹。在无法相见的日子里，时时翻看父亲从前的回信让莱戈拉斯耳畔似乎能够回荡起瑟兰迪尔的声音。

当他迫不及待地打开那张散发着幽兰花香的水印纸，看到第一句时，年轻的王子微微一笑。

可看到第二句时，他忽然就懵了。

 

在瑟兰迪尔书桌的底层抽屉里有个隐秘的地方，那里堆满了莱戈拉斯的信。在他读了一遍又一遍千篇一律的内容后，如今不用打开信封也知道莱戈拉斯整日里满脑子想的是什么。

所有信他都不想再看第二遍，但是很奇怪地，他也不想扔。每次收到莱戈拉斯的信他还是会如常打开，因为剔去那些情情爱爱，信里多多少少还有着他作为父亲而关心的那一部分。

他认认真真地看完了这封事关陶瑞尔去留的信，在那些用尽全力请求陶瑞尔留下能够得到允许的字里行间，他仿佛看见童年的莱戈拉斯与陶瑞尔在阳光斜射的丛林间奔跑，而这些画面让他想起很多年前的一个生日舞会上，莱戈拉斯曾对自己说，和女孩们跳舞不及与陶瑞尔打猎时一半的快乐。

脑海中的这句话让瑟兰迪尔恍若惊醒，这种过去与现实的隐秘连接让他觉得这两个孩子间的感情似乎早已命中注定。他第一次觉得自己与儿子这糟糕的关系终于有了转机，尽管在他从前的设想中陶瑞尔从来不在王妃的考虑范围之内，但现在被莱戈拉斯一次又一次充满暧昧意味的暗示折磨得焦头烂额的精灵王觉得只要不是自己，随便谁都好。

于是他很快写出回信，如果陶瑞尔肯向自己道歉认错，她会得到原谅；也告诉莱戈拉斯不必考虑种族与等级，祝愿他早日得到生命中的挚爱。

瑟兰迪尔觉得这封回信写到这一步意思已经很明显了，他为莱戈拉斯终于转移了注意力而长长舒了一口气，心里很久没有这样畅快。

或许被恋爱冲昏了头脑而短暂无视伦常是莱戈拉斯年少冲动所犯下的最后一个错误，而瑟兰迪尔早在更久以前就告诉过自己，所有类似错误最终都该被原谅。

他写完回信后喝下满满一杯果子酒，而他的心就在这微微辛辣的液体刺激下慢慢感觉出一丝酸楚与悲伤。

那是他养育了四百年的儿子，四百年里这个父亲心里再容不下别人而将莱戈拉斯奉为珍宝。

但现在，他就要属于别人了。

精灵王撑着头想了一会，将自己左手无名指上的白宝石钻戒也摘下来放入了信封。那是林地现存的、为数不多的白宝石，可是作为忠贞爱情的守护与见证，瑟兰迪尔觉得它在自己这里除了观赏已经没有了价值，是时候把它交给情窦初开的儿子了。

瑟兰迪尔在日落中郑重地把这封信交给信使。

此生以今日为界，这位独自走过六千年岁月的精灵王，终于又失去了生命中一样挚爱的东西。

 

莱戈拉斯已经无法集中精力读完这短短的一封信了。他看到开头第二句“也真心祝愿你早日得到挚爱”时思维便在短暂的空白后陷入疯狂。他知道父亲的信一向简明扼要，最重要的话永远写在最前面，而他深信父亲早已知晓了自己这份心意。他翘首以盼日夜等待，如今终于等到了得到回应的这一刻。

等他的神志稍微从混乱的激动里恢复清醒，这才发现信封底部似乎还藏着一枚小小的东西。他倒出来一看，那一刻他觉得心脏停止跳动，自己的魂魄被抽离了身体。

信封里还藏着一枚钻戒。

而他清楚地记得这是父亲无名指上的那一枚，象征着婚姻与爱情。

莱戈拉斯觉得精灵语系里已经没有词语可以形容这一刻的幸福，如果有，那便是梦境。他原以为自己对精灵王的苦苦追求是一场无期徒刑，在这场审判里有罪的永远是自己。他曾向维拉哀诉自己这不受控制的感情，但只要那位高傲冷漠的君主能给自己一丝丝回应，他愿意永远堕入这欲望深渊，即便诸神谴责也无怨无悔。

而他现在要感谢维拉这么快就听见了自己的声音，即便伴随这份感情而来的所有苦痛折磨就这样开始，这一刻的甜蜜怅惘也让他甘之如饴。

 

“莱戈拉斯，你做领主后养成了这种吃饭时傻笑的习惯吗？”陶瑞尔半开玩笑半认真地问道，毕竟她的这个玩伴从小不乏做出令人匪夷所思的事情。

莱戈拉斯摸了摸脸，这才有所自觉而收敛了一下表情：

“陶瑞尔，吃你的饭。每个人都会在精神闲适的时候反复想象令自己愉悦的事情。”

莱戈拉斯在自己面前这种少有的严肃令陶瑞尔觉得十分好笑。事实上，莱戈拉斯在她心中永远都是儿时那个凡事争先而又偶尔傻的可爱的小精灵。

“好，那么你说说，是什么事或者什么人让你得空便偷偷思考想念呢？”陶瑞尔对莱戈拉斯的心理变化委实好奇。

但她发现自己的这句话又让莱戈拉斯不受控制地陷入了某种绮旖的念想。  
“哦，我似乎明白了，”她敲了敲桌面唤回莱戈拉斯的意识：“我想我们的绿叶王子有喜欢的人了。”

莱戈拉斯知道从小到大自己的一切都瞒不过眼前这个闹人的、喋喋不休的精灵，他默认道：“可我不会告诉你他是谁。”

“总有一天我会知道，”陶瑞尔对这满是害羞的小遮掩毫不在乎，“可是你仅仅这样没完没了地想念是不行的。”

“我有说过这是一场苦恼的单恋？”莱戈拉斯挑了挑眉：“他可是把戒指都给我了。”

“哦！维拉！”陶瑞尔呆了片刻后激动地捂住嘴巴，半晌，她用颤抖的声音道：“莱戈拉斯你这个十足的傻瓜，还坐在这里干什么，快去筹备你的婚礼，快啊！”

 

在莱戈拉斯近乎崩溃的解说下，陶瑞尔终于打消了立刻举办一场婚礼的念头。而他们最终达成的共识是，回应对方的心意是十分必要而且迫在眉睫的。

就这样莱戈拉斯一整晚都伏在书桌前，他咬着鹅毛笔思考这一切的前因后果，却发现深埋在心底的情愫早已寻不到源头。他回忆这有生以来的时光，无论痛苦还是快乐，瑟兰迪尔永远都在他心里占据着支配一切感情的那个位置。

他从小没有母亲所以最怕失去，走路时总要不时回头确认父亲的存在；长大后他向往正义与自由，同时也越来越在意父亲对自己的任何看法。后来他发现无论做什么都无法从父亲那里得到他想要的认可，终于他背弃亲情，伤心离开。他如愿得到了一块土地，在这片森林里他几乎可以做任何他想做的事。当他觉得父亲这个概念在脑海里已经被渐渐遗忘的时候，瑟兰迪尔却以另一种更加强势的身份占据他的脑海。四百年里莱戈拉斯唯一一个时时刻刻在意着的人就是他的父亲，而这夹杂着期望与失落、苦痛与欢愉的情愫竟在酝酿数百年后从他心底发育成爱情。这是他与瑟兰迪尔之间血脉相连的羁绊，是他终其一生都无法摆脱的桎梏。

他从四百年前的一个夏天写起，他说这爱悠远的像是一场前世的梦境。而这情愫从萌生幼苗到开花结果都那样自然，他坚信自己生来便注定与瑟兰迪尔互为羁绊。他对这份爱是那样肯定，他能清楚地从自己身上看见多年前那个坠入爱河的人类女孩的身影。如今换做他对神秘的精灵王充满好奇，并且拼命地在瑟兰迪尔眼前展示最好的自己。他在这等待而又相见无期的日子里终于能够体会那个女孩无言的悲伤，等待到绝望，爱到寂静。

“我是您今生唯一的爱人，所以维拉要收走我的母亲。”

当莱戈拉斯写完这封信的最后一句话，脑海里像是过完了一生，一生里只有一个人。

他抬起头，远方拂晓降临，清晨的薄雾笼罩山脉，林海湮没楼台。

 

莱戈拉斯在送出这封信后仿佛再也感受不到时间的存在，从日升到日落他都伏在窗台望着北方，北方森林里那层层落叶下住着他最爱的人。

有时候他觉得父亲的回音不远了，有时候又觉得自己的信再次石沉大海。他看久了远方那秋日的枫林，恍惚间能从那些深深浅浅的纹路里读出某个人的容颜。

就这样，第三天的傍晚，他终于等到了林地传来的消息。来的是与父亲交好的那位宫廷乐师梅斯，并且只有他一人前来，这已经让莱戈拉斯心里隐隐一凉。

而梅斯带来的消息让他如临万丈深渊。

“和亲？埃尔隆德的女儿？”莱戈拉斯觉得梅斯简直是在开玩笑。

“千真万确，陛下已经送出国书，如果埃尔隆德领主应允了这门婚事，您下月就要迎娶林谷那位小姐。”梅斯说道。

“这让人难以置信，父王为什么突然做出这样的决定？”莱戈拉斯问梅斯，又像是在问自己。

“陛下自从前天夜晚收到一封信就抑郁难安，”梅斯微微摇头：“我从没见过精灵王这般憔悴，整整一天一夜他没有见任何人，我和加里安担心陛下安危就这样守在他的门前，直到天色将晚，他终于打开门，身后屋子里涌出一股浓重的酒气。陛下只交给加里安一封国书，让他即刻置办车队与礼物前往瑞文戴尔提亲，而我猜测这和你有关。”

“不……怎么会这样……他没有征得我的同意，我不会答应的，”莱戈拉斯只是茫茫地重复：“我不会答应的……”

“我知道陛下这个决定有失偏颇，所以我在没有得到他的允许下仍旧独自前往绿叶森林告诉你这件事，可当我牵着马走到甬道尽头，发现陛下已经早早等候在那里，他让我告诉你，”梅斯看着莱戈拉斯的眼睛一字一顿道：

“如果你拒绝，他和你的父子情分便也走到了尽头。”

莱戈拉斯不相信这会是父亲能狠下心说出口的话，他心慌意乱中竟挤出一个苦涩的笑容：“梅斯，这个玩笑一点也不好笑。”

梅斯只是难过地看着莱戈拉斯摇了摇头，“他说违抗这道命令的后果是死生不复相见，我想这对你的确太过不公。”

莱戈拉斯觉得这几分钟里听到的所有话都像一场噩梦，他想要醒来，可是痛感那样真实。

他觉得自己的心脏仿佛被人用力捏紧，全身的血液渐渐冰凉。他坠入了某片沉睡在世界之外的海域，他的大脑在这绝望的深海里陷入窒息与死亡。

良久，他忍着满眼模糊的泪水问道：

“什么时候？”

“昨天，”梅斯知道莱戈拉斯想到了什么：“现在去追，来得及。”

 

为了尽快赶上前往林谷的迎亲车队，莱戈拉斯打算取道迷雾山脉，可他记得父亲曾说过夜色下的迷雾山脉座狼伏动，他担心天黑后与座狼纠缠会使他延误时机，于是他改道去往摩瑞亚矿坑，穿过这一片黑暗地带就能以最短路径到达林谷。

他知道现在还不是悲伤的时候，他必须在林地王国的车队到达瑞文戴尔前拦住这道荒唐的旨意，无论如何他不能娶埃尔隆德的女儿，即便父亲再也不愿与自己相见。

就算不能活在有瑟兰迪尔的世界，他也要活在有瑟兰迪尔的回忆里。

群山在落日的余晖中渐渐晦暗，骤然升起的寒意侵袭着莱戈拉斯的身体。他顾不上寒冷，顾不上骑马赶路的所有劳累，因为这些感官上的不适远远不比内心苦痛来的强烈。

可当莱戈拉斯来到摩瑞亚矿坑后却不得不放慢了行进速度，天黑后这里的地势似乎发生了诡异的变化，他一面前进一面紧张地四处查看，无法确定矿坑深处那些幽幽闪烁着的东西是否是狼群。

他在心里默默向维拉祈祷着，当他终于走进矿山峡谷，才发现那石壁中隐隐闪烁着的竟是珍贵的白宝石。

可是喜欢它们的人说过不会再见自己了，他也没有立场再去拿着这些东西讨好谁。

莱戈拉斯悲伤地想着，忽然两侧石壁上的矿石簌簌抖落，整个山体发生着崩裂般的巨震，紧接着地底深处传来一声雄浑悠长的号角声。

莱戈拉斯忙拉住受惊的马，找到一处暂可容身的山洞躲避头顶落下的碎石。

渐渐地他觉得周围空气中飘荡出一股恶臭，他掩住口鼻探头望了望，只见对面山崖下成群的食人妖正高举旗帜与火把不知向何处进发。

莱戈拉斯闪身隐入黑暗，尽管他非常不想在这里耽误时间，但与食人妖交锋只会更麻烦。他耐心等着这支肮脏又吵闹的队伍从自己身边经过，渐渐地，他的注意力在这无聊的时间里被两只正在对话的食人妖吸引过去。

不同于十七岁时的稚嫩，现在的莱戈拉斯几乎学遍了中土各族语言，他从那两只妖兽的嘴里警醒地捕捉到了“女精灵”、“四百年”、“辛达”等敏感词，而这些词语放在一起让他心里陡然升起一股寒意。

那似乎是他的母亲。

尽管这个女人只活在莱戈拉斯的想象中，此刻他依旧怒不可遏，他无法想象自己的母亲——即便只是一具尸体——流落到这群食人妖的手上会是怎样一种可怕的结果，而父亲如果知道这件事，又会怎样悲痛交加。

这种雪上加霜的痛苦让他几乎立刻决定要把那两只食人妖抓过来问个明白。他暗暗埋伏在洞口阴影处，反曲弓上早已搭好三支箭。等队伍末端的这只食人妖从自己身边走过时，他快而准地把箭送入了它的两只膝盖，随着一声长嗥这只妖兽轰然倒地，可是因为视野原因，前面的食人妖们看不见它后腿上的箭，只觉得它摔了一跤，兽性的迟钝冷漠竟使得同族没有一人留在原地等待或者上前搀扶。

等到食人妖队伍走远了，莱戈拉斯走出山洞，又放了两箭把这只食人妖的双手也钉在了地上，然后抽出双刃抵在它的喉间：

“你刚刚说到一只女精灵，现在说下去。”

食人妖转了转眼睛，他听懂了莱戈拉斯的话，露出一个丑陋又猥琐的笑容。

“那是我这五百年尝过的唯一一只精灵，可惜发现它时它就死了，要是活的就更好了，那只金发的……漂亮的……”食人妖裂开嘴巴露出两排尖利的、泛黄的牙齿，这让莱戈拉斯觉得无比恶心。

“她的名字。”莱戈拉斯按了按刀刃以抑制这只妖兽不断凑近撕咬的头颅。

但随即他意识到连自己也不知道母亲的名字，父亲从未在自己面前提过母亲，史册里的记载也是一笔带过。

究竟是什么样的爱情让瑟兰迪尔一生都对那个女人绝口不提，莱戈拉斯想知道这段四百年父子亲情的灭失让精灵王可有这一半的刻骨铭心？

他知道一只妖兽不会对食物的名字感兴趣，它那愚蠢的大脑也不会将此铭记，现在所做一切其实只是徒劳。他将刀刃又往它的颈间推了推，这只食人妖的喉咙因大笑而上下翻滚时撞上了利刃，浓腥的血液霎时浸满身下的土地。

莱戈拉斯收好了双刃，他要继续前往瑞文戴尔，这只食人妖已经耽误他太多时间。

可就在他朝自己的白马走去的那一刻，胸背伴随着一声轻微爆响突然剧痛，他颤抖着低头，食人妖挣脱出箭矢的利爪已经血淋淋地贯穿了他的身体。

莱戈拉斯忘记了这种妖兽白天遇光而化石，夜晚虽死而不僵，他强忍剧痛按住胸前的利爪把它从自己身体里推了出去，喷薄而出的鲜血立时染红了金发。他痛地打了个哆嗦，深呼吸几次后试着集中意志，用尽全力转身把刀刃再次送入食人妖的胸膛，直到刀锋从它嘴里缓缓没出，莱戈拉斯才收手停止动作，但剧痛与大量出血已经让他的意识陷入昏迷。

原本永生的生命就要这样结束了，父亲的话竟以这种方式一语成谶，半昏半醒之际莱戈拉斯混乱地想着。

如此，便也不必再去理会那莫名滋长的恩恩怨怨与爱恨情仇。

他躺在冰冷的土地上，全身的血液就要在这暗夜流尽。而他模糊的目光捕捉到山巅几颗疏星，那倾泻的流荧将他温柔覆盖，多年前父亲曾在他的耳边轻声说星光与你同在。

终于，他缓缓闭上双眼。维拉已经打开了天国的门，他就要踏着这寂静的星光去了。

意识弥留之际，莱戈拉斯觉得此生苦痛终于走到尽头。

天国不再有梦，也没有繁花。

 

莱戈拉斯不知道昏迷了多久，永无止境的噩梦让他无法从黑暗混沌中醒来。最后一个梦境中他似乎看到父亲在自己身前不住地流泪，温热的泪滴尽数落在他冰冷的脸上。

他想要安慰父亲自己没事，他想要对父亲说不要再生气了我们都好好的，他突然睁眼，茫茫群山间他依旧独自躺在冰冷的地面，大大小小的雨滴落入他双眼。

而胸口处的疼痛伴随着渐渐恢复的意识很快涌上他的每一处神经末梢，他勉强支撑起身体，发现这道贯穿伤已经奇迹般止住了血，而他的马儿仍时不时低头从他身后将伤口轻轻舔舐。

莱戈拉斯明白是这匹马与这场雨救了他，他觉得这侥幸捡回的有限的生命里还有一件他必须要做的事情。他第一次觉得有些事再不做就真的来不及了，他曾有大把大把的时光，但他在那些时光里抓住仇恨漠视爱。

“带我回家。”他忍受着撕裂般的疼痛伸出手臂抚摸着他的白马。

而这匹马儿听懂了莱戈拉斯的话，它立刻四肢曲起伏卧在地上方便主人上来。

莱戈拉斯喘了几口气才艰难地站起来，骨骼的移动让他似乎听到胸腔里轻微的碎裂声，几乎就在同时他又无力地倒在马背上。

马儿缓缓站起身，确保主人不会落下后迈开了脚步，在暴雨中调转方向朝他们一同长大的那片密林跑去。

 

瑟兰迪尔在书房里伏案批阅文书，过度饮酒与莱戈拉斯的那封信让他至今头痛，几天来积攒下的大量政务必须在今晚全部处理妥当。

“陛下……陛下！快回您的寝殿，殿下他……”这还是第一次，加里安没有敲门就慌慌张张闯入瑟兰迪尔的书房。

“他又怎么了？”瑟兰迪尔皱眉。

“他……您还是自己去看看吧……”加里安觉得现在多说一句话都是在浪费时间。

瑟兰迪尔心中不安，他撂下笔就随加里安回到寝殿。还没进门就闻到一股浓重的血腥气，瑟兰迪尔登时心跳漏了半拍。

当他看到躺在床上奄奄一息的儿子时，那一刻他几乎没站稳差点跪倒在床前。

瑟兰迪尔颤抖着抚摸莱戈拉斯那沾满鲜血与泥土的脸，看到胸前那四个惊心动魄的血洞时他又是呼吸一窒。

“这究竟是怎么了……梅斯，你最后一次看到他到底是在哪里？”精灵王失声问道。

“在绿叶森林的行宫，陛下，他独自去拦截您的那道旨意了。”

莱戈拉斯想去林谷，必定横穿迷雾山脉或者摩瑞亚矿坑，无论遇到的是半兽人、座狼还是食人妖都不至于受伤至此，精灵王痛苦地想，这种结果只能出于极度悲痛下的自杀行为。

而这个间接凶手就是自己。

“加里安，去把密林最好的医者叫过来……不，让埃尔隆德过来！”瑟兰迪尔知道莱戈拉斯还有救，尽管微弱的呼吸已经时断时续。

他从心底拒绝儿子即将死去的事实。

“那封提亲国书呢？”加里安转念替悲痛中的精灵王顾虑道。

“把车队召回来，现在不是说这个的时候……”

 

当埃尔隆德赶到林地王国的时候，天已经蒙蒙亮了。

瑟兰迪尔一宿都没睡，他疲惫的大脑里只剩下莱戈拉斯。他怕儿子那本就微弱的呼吸在自己的睡梦中就这样永远终止。只要莱戈拉斯还能活下去，精灵王不介意以任何身份继续爱他。

此刻瑟兰迪尔在寝殿外焦急地等候。埃尔隆德说肋骨断了三根，现在正以药草与魔法治愈伤口。

在这无比煎熬的等待里，瑟兰迪尔只能一遍又一遍向维拉祈祷，祈祷慈悲的天神门不要收走自己珍爱莱戈拉斯的权利。

不知过了多久，他终于看见埃尔隆德疲惫地推开门。

而瑟兰迪尔的心，就在这静默的时光中随着埃尔隆德的目光上下浮沉。他想问却又不敢开口，害怕自己不愿面对的事情终已发生。

“殿下的肋骨已经接好了，伤口也已经被清理缝合，但我不能保证您的儿子是否还会醒来。”埃尔隆德如实道。

瑟兰迪尔点点头，不管怎样这不是最差的结局。他现在迫切想要进去看看自己的儿子，如论等待他的是什么。

“谢谢你。”他对埃尔隆德道。

“陛下，在对莱戈拉斯殿下的医治中有一点让我很是困扰，”埃尔隆德问道：“为什么他的身体里总有什么东西在阻挡魔法对伤口的治愈？”

瑟兰迪尔心里隐隐一痛，这证实了莱戈拉斯曾丧失生的意志，而他此前从未想过自己竟真的把儿子逼到这一步。

“恕我直言，瑟兰迪尔大人，我曾在莱戈拉斯的请求下试着预知你们的未来，可那时的未来所指向的并不是现在这种结局。”埃尔隆德幽幽道。

瑟兰迪尔转头和埃尔隆德对视片刻，他觉得此刻这些事关过去、未来与因果的东西对他而言太过缥缈，比起它们，还是莱戈拉斯眼下的生命更为重要。

他没有接话，一言不发地转身进入寝殿。

 

整整一天精灵王滴水未尽，莱戈拉斯却在父亲的照顾下每隔两个小时都被补充生理盐水，可直到天黑他都没有再醒来。

“莱戈拉斯我亲爱的儿子，”瑟兰迪尔握着莱戈拉斯的手贴在自己脸侧：“我已经收回那道旨意，也收回所有气话。不要再抗拒生所带来的痛苦，我发誓今后你将面对的只有爱与包容。”

他静静等了片刻，莱戈拉斯还是紧闭双眼。

他又等了一夜，终于在天亮时看见儿子幽幽转醒。

可是谁都没有说话。他们就这样对视着，直到莱戈拉斯又闭了闭眼，瑟兰迪尔生怕他再昏睡过去，急忙轻轻扶住他的额头：  
“我是Ada，我在这里。”

莱戈拉斯牵动嘴角笑了笑。他张了张嘴，却只发出几声含混不清的微弱声音。瑟兰迪尔俯身，终于听出莱戈拉斯喃喃地念着：

“我没事，不要难过，我们都还好好的……”

他终于说出了濒死梦境中的那句话。他知道父亲已经不生气了，慢慢抬起手替父亲舒展那紧锁的眉宇。

“告诉我，莱戈拉斯，”瑟兰迪尔轻声问道：“多年前，关于未来，埃尔隆德究竟告诉了你什么？”

莱戈拉斯茫然地陷入了某种思考，良久之后他终于在断断续续的回忆里找到那个遥远的黄昏，找到那句他曾不屑一顾的话。

如今一切都在那句话里得到兑现，而他在经历了那么多苦痛之后，终于真正明白了那句话里的另一层晦涩含义。

莱戈拉斯搂住瑟兰迪尔的脖子使他凑近听，他用轻柔但坚定的声音在精灵王的耳边说，你只会越来越爱我。

“什么？”瑟兰迪尔愣了一下，无论这句话的语气还是内容都让他的大脑中出现片刻空白。

而莱戈拉斯就在瑟兰迪尔这一晃神间按低他的头，偏头贴上他温热的唇。

瑟兰迪尔没有抗拒，他无暇顾及自己的感受，慌乱间忙用手肘支撑起自己身体的一部分重量，他怕这个姿势会压断莱戈拉斯刚刚接好的肋骨。

而莱戈拉斯的呼吸渐渐开始急促，瑟兰迪尔又忧心忡忡地思考着或许自己堵住了他本就微弱的呼吸，赶紧偏头错开一个角度。

这个举动让莱戈拉斯仿佛受到某种鼓舞，他微微张开嘴，舌尖沿着瑟兰迪尔的唇线反复描摹，在察觉到对方牙关轻启的片刻后小心探入。

瑟兰迪尔尝出莱戈拉斯口里咸腥的鲜血，他想莱戈拉斯生活在自己身边时从没受过这种苦，然而赶走他的也正是自己。

精灵王一面极力避免着自己的重量落到莱戈拉斯身上，一面趁着莱戈拉斯纠缠之际小心地替他清理口里的血丝。保持这种别扭的动作让瑟兰迪尔鼻尖渐渐浮起一层细密的汗，而这时他突然想到莱戈拉斯不能出汗，被妖兽利爪贯穿的伤口极易感染。

他轻轻抬了抬身子，唇分之际莱戈拉斯放了手。

“Ada……”莱戈拉斯望着他喃喃地叫道。

“再睡一会吧。”精灵王抬手合上莱戈拉斯的双眼。

看到莱戈拉斯醒过来的那一刻他就放心了。两夜一天的焦虑等待后身心都极度疲惫，他就这么伏在莱戈拉斯枕边，比受伤的儿子先睡着了。

 

莱戈拉斯昏昏沉沉地做了许多梦，他想要醒来，却不受控制地在混沌的意识中堕入一层又一层梦境。有时候他觉得自己还绝望地躺在摩瑞亚矿坑的群山间，暴雨冲刷着身下的血迹；有时候他仿佛回到了绿叶森林，所有人都告诉他父亲再也不要见到自己；他看见骑着白马穿行于丛林间那一大一小两个熟悉的身影，父亲沉默着，而怀中的小精灵哭泣着喊母亲。莱戈拉斯站在他们身后，渐渐看得泪流满面。他想起童年时自己也曾苦苦询问，而他的Ada对母亲绝口不提；现在渴望从父亲那里得到他想要的那种爱，父亲却依旧无所回应。

最后一个梦境中，一切都在飞速倒退，他像是一个独自跋涉了千万年的旅者，终于在黑暗隧道的尽头看到光。他知道那是天国的门，他想在人间最后一刻回首再看一遍这一生的离合悲欢。可他茫然地敲了敲胸口，那里空空如也。

他朝着那团光亮去了。再睁眼的时候，他竟身处父亲的寝殿，而父亲就在他眼前。一瞬间的死生幻灭让他们相顾无言，他知道这是维拉准许他回来再见父亲最后一面。而就在父亲开口询问埃尔隆德究竟曾向他透露过怎样的未来，他才恍惚想起十七岁时那个郁郁不安的草木春深时节，想起埃尔隆德对他说过的话，但直到此刻他才明白那句话的意思也可以是，你们终将相爱。

他心中大恸，虚妄的宿命感让他难过地无以复加。当他意识到自己本可以与瑟兰迪尔相伴一生时，这一切又都离他远去了。

所以他轻轻按住瑟兰迪尔的头，直到他们呼吸相闻。他闭上眼贴上瑟兰迪尔温热的唇，终于做了自己渴望已久的事。

这一次精灵王没有拒绝他，梦里的Ada当然不会拒绝他，因为这是他自己的梦境，在他的梦境中他们本就应该在一起。

可他仍小心翼翼地触碰着，甚至不敢睁开眼睛。因为他的爱里还有一层亲情的束缚，这让他觉得精灵王在任何时候都神圣不可冒犯。

他感觉到Ada偏了偏头，随即他们以更紧密的方式贴合。他的心跳越来越快，同时也悲伤地感觉到这个吻里自始至终都带着别离的意味。他觉得这最后一刻的接触让他无比满足，却又为时日无多而深深失落。

他在瑟兰迪尔薄唇微启之际小心探入，这个地方让他觉得自己仿佛从未受过伤，他被保护着、宠爱着，在他能达到的空间内肆意占有闯荡。他的呼吸渐渐变得短促，心也被某种焦虑感所填满，因为他能清楚地感觉到Ada的迎合仅仅因为怜惜，而非来自灵魂深处的相爱与共鸣。

“Ada……”他在瑟兰迪尔轻轻挣脱时便立刻警醒地放开了手。他打量着Ada的目光，目光里并没有责备。

但也没有爱。

他不甘心，他想问问瑟兰迪尔是否也曾有过片刻把自己当做能够交换灵魂的爱人，他喃喃地呼唤着，却只换来一只冰冷的手，它就这么遮住了所有的光，也合上他双眼。

 

瑟兰迪尔睡了两个钟头就又醒了。他发现莱戈拉斯的双颊有种病态的潮红，伸手摸了摸儿子的额头，那里惊人的烫。

他感觉到一丝不对，精灵不会轻易得风寒，即便受伤又淋雨。他犹豫片刻，掀起被子拆开了莱戈拉斯身上的绷带，埃尔隆德的药草竟在伤口边缘灰败枯萎，翻卷的皮肉已经隐隐有了腐烂之势。

这种极不正常的现象让瑟兰迪尔心中又陡然腾起一股不安，他为伤口换了新的药草再用绷带扎好，然后用魔法强行唤醒了昏睡中的莱戈拉斯。

“Ada……怎么会在这里……我一直睡到现在吗？”莱戈拉斯不能确定这是否又是下一层梦境。

瑟兰迪尔沉默片刻，觉得莱戈拉斯好像不记得昏迷期间发生过的事情，但他深信现在没有告知这个事实的必要，于是点头说是。

莱戈拉斯听了有些怅惘。他几乎本能的想要摸一下自己的嘴唇，那里停留的触感如此真实。可是看着瑟兰迪尔严肃认真的目光，终究还是打消了这个念头。

“你究竟遭遇了什么？”瑟兰迪尔问道。

“我在摩瑞亚矿坑遇到了一群食人妖……”说到这里莱戈拉斯突然停下了，他不想向瑟兰迪尔传达他从那里听到的事情。他看着父亲的眼睛，心里一阵酸楚难过。

“然后我和一只食人妖起了冲突，它偷袭我，最后我把它杀了。”莱戈拉斯言简意赅地答道。

可这根本不是瑟兰迪尔想要听到的回答。他关心的是莱戈拉斯受伤之后又发生了什么才导致伤口恶化感染，可他争强好胜的儿子都到这个地步了还在强调战斗的最终胜负。

“我是问，你受伤之后有没有去过什么地方，接触到什么不该接触的东西。”瑟兰迪尔耐心地又问一次。

“没有，Ada，”莱戈拉斯回忆道：“我从昏迷中醒过来后就冒雨回来了。”

“雨……”瑟兰迪尔听到这个词后陷入思索。他忽然想起不久前巨鹰向他传达的那个消息，炎魔盘踞在末日火山汲取力量，它们身上的硫磺与火焰已经足以侵蚀水土，云雾山脉将在百年之内寸草不生，紧接着的就是密林。

而莱戈拉斯想到的是那晚空气中飘荡的臭味，当时只道是食人妖的原因，现在才开始觉得这与那场雨有着密不可分的联系，而父亲凝重的表情让他觉得事实可能比想象的还要严重。

“怎么了？”莱戈拉斯不安地问。

“没什么，你的伤口感染了，”瑟兰迪尔俯身替莱戈拉斯盖好被子：“躺在这里不要动，我去准备草药。”

不知事实是否真的如此，还是莱戈拉斯的错觉，他觉得自己受伤后父亲说话格外温柔，这让他对那个似是而非的梦境的真实度多了几分把握。而正是这种不确定让莱戈拉斯愈发对那个绵长的吻耿耿于怀，所以当瑟兰迪尔带着药汤回来时，他决定再旁敲侧击地试探一下。

“现在感觉怎样了？”瑟兰迪尔一进门就首先问道。

“不算太坏。”莱戈拉斯是真的痛，这种痛伴随着意识的恢复有增无减，药草的覆盖又让伤口处的皮肤备受折磨。

瑟兰迪尔在床头放了块鹅毛靠枕，将莱戈拉斯慢慢扶起来，用药匙盛起一小勺药汤吹了吹，然后递到莱戈拉斯嘴边。

可莱戈拉斯没有动，他可怜兮兮地望着瑟兰迪尔道：

“Ada，这药闻起来太苦了。”

已经为伤口感染而深感焦虑难安的精灵王万分无奈：“三岁小精灵都不会说这种话。”

“您帮我含一会就不苦了。”莱戈拉斯煞有介事道。

瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯对视片刻，仰头含住一口药，在莱戈拉斯的注视下尽数吞咽入腹，芳香涩苦的气息顿时涌入鼻喉，瑟兰迪尔微微皱起了眉头。

“你不喝的话，我都替你喝下去，然后再端来一碗，继续让你喝。”瑟兰迪尔擦着唇边的药水淡淡道。

莱戈拉斯心中不忍，他接过药汤一饮而尽，身体各处感官极力抗拒苦涩之际他不无懊悔地想，还不如刚才乖乖吃药，那样Ada还肯喂自己。

但瑟兰迪尔刚才的平静反应让莱戈拉斯着实欣喜，如果换做半年前，说出那种话一定会让敏感的精灵王因为觉得被冒犯而异常恼火，可是刚才父亲眼中更多的是习以为常的无奈。

这种对比让莱戈拉斯忽然想起父亲前几天送出的那封国书，那时父亲仿佛是狠了心决绝地要把他推给别人，现在又对此事闭口不提。

“Ada，”莱戈拉斯犹豫了很久鼓起勇气问道：“您为什么一定要我娶埃尔隆德的女儿呢？”

瑟兰迪尔知道莱戈拉斯这是要自己现在就摆明立场。那道国书已经被召回，经过这几天的思索他也不打算再用那种办法逼莱戈拉斯放弃，但这也绝不意味着他就能全心全意投入这所谓的爱情。

精灵王思索良久后淡淡道：

“我允许你喜欢我，但你要收敛。我不想时时被来自我儿子的暧昧不清的举动所困扰，你昏迷不醒时做的那种事是最后一次。”

莱戈拉斯心中一凛，这么说梦里的内容其实是真实发生的，他的Ada没有拒绝他，在他迫切需要那样做的时候。

“我会等，Ada，”莱戈拉斯沉默片刻道：“我很高兴您不再对我的一切都冷冰冰地拒绝，我会耐心等您对我的爱意也达到与我相同的程度，无论有没有那一天。您知道，这世间再没什么能阻止我对您的爱，您赋予我以生命，我永远将对您的敬重珍藏心底，可是任何人不能控制自己的内心，精灵也不能。我为这份感情感到痛苦折磨，但我没有错。”

“可是，莱戈拉斯，”瑟兰迪尔道：“你不该认为我对你没有感情。我比你活得久，知道情爱为何物，但与我对你数百年的父爱相比，它们只会显得浅薄，你却因求之不得而焦虑失落，在我看来未免舍本逐末。”

瑟兰迪尔留下这句话后就离开了寝殿回到书房，他觉得言语在这件事上已经没有太多实际用处。莱戈拉斯的感情不会因为一番教导而改变，自己更不会因为一句信誓旦旦的告白就坠入爱河。

他还有太多事情需要做，前天晚上积攒下来的政务今夜仍要继续处理。而在这片森林外，他看不见的中土大地上，炎魔与索伦将再度联手，北方安格玛巫王苏醒，史矛革袭击河谷村落，奥克斯制造着不断侵袭密林的阴影。

而在精灵王的封锁下密林精灵对这一切都一无所知，丛林深处的日子依旧和平安宁，丝竹管弦之声不绝于耳，没有精灵听到林地大殿下方夜夜打磨弓矢的声音。


	7. 五军之战（上）

林地王国真正的纷乱从矮人逃跑开始｡  
起初,莱戈拉斯只是去找典狱长卫罗拿索林牢房的钥匙｡  
“殿下,”典狱长有些为难,他避开左右守卫低声道:“这是陛下的旨意么?”  
精灵王子不置可否地挑了挑眉｡  
“是这样,三天前瑟兰迪尔陛下下令,未得允许任何人不得擅自出入地牢｡”卫罗正色道｡  
莱戈拉斯心里再次腾起一股不明来源的烦躁｡他太清楚这道命令下给谁听了,每当他试图接近母亲,瑟兰迪尔都会异常警觉——几天前莫名其妙被叫到书房就是例子｡  
可是亲人间又何必戒备如此｡  
“看你这样子,是想说王子犯法与庶民同罪么?”莱戈拉斯歪头逼问,眸子里森然带着审视｡他无意为难这位敬职敬业的典狱长,只是对父亲的行为深感不满｡  
“如果我非要去找索林呢?”像是问卫罗,但更像是遥问那位高高在上而又不近人情的精灵王｡  
典狱长颔首默默道:“那卑职也无力阻拦,只有即刻派人前去禀报陛下｡”  
“那就等我惹恼了父亲再来追究我的罪责,”莱戈拉斯冰冷的声音回荡在这片空旷的地下空间:“现在,我命令你开门｡”  
沉默中卫罗的额角已经渗出了冷汗｡  
而且当他在腰间摸索寻找钥匙时,冷汗越来越多｡  
莱戈拉斯抱手看着眼前这个渐渐慌得手忙脚乱的典狱长,微微摇头,漫声道:  
“不要告诉我你弄丢了｡”  
典狱长忽地抬头,像是被说破了心事,眼中只有惊惶与茫然｡

 

当莱戈拉斯与卫罗跑到关押矮人的那六间牢房时,哪里还有矮人的踪影｡牢门就那样大敞着,而本该由典狱长掌管的那串古铜钥匙被丢在了门边的稻草堆里｡  
莱戈拉斯让卫罗立刻去把这件事禀报给精灵王,而他自己则孤身前往北部密林｡  
他相信矮人走不远｡  
莱戈拉斯沿着魔法溪流一路向北｡如果矮人也像精灵一样有史册与传说,那他这个精灵王子一定是继瑟兰迪尔之后最不友好的那一位｡  
他不意外地在魔法溪流与安都因河水流湍急的汇口处发现了试图逃逸过河的矮人们,但矮人此刻最大的麻烦似乎不是精灵王子｡  
一阵刺耳的兽类喧哗蓦地自身后传来,莱戈拉斯半是讶异半是惊怒地转身,莽莽丛丛的灌木林间赫然窜出十多个叫嚣着的半兽人｡  
在发现精灵时,这群半兽人的动作不约而同地顿了一下｡显然它们冲着矮人而来,现在却碰上了更难缠的对手｡  
半兽人首领转了转黄浊的眼睛,与同伴交换一下眼神,最终低吼着先冲岸边的精灵呲了呲牙｡  
莱戈拉斯的羽箭已经纹丝不动地搭在弓弦上,瞄准对手的间隙里他以余光瞥了一眼走远了的矮人,幽幽地叹了口气｡

莱戈拉斯在天晚时分带着一只半兽人活口回到了林地大殿,缠斗之下他还是没能捉回矮人｡  
心神不宁的精灵王正在大殿下方的水池边来回踱步,当他逆着天窗斜射下来的微光发现偏门外莱戈拉斯带着一只妖兽回来时,不知是不是错觉,两人的视线在相逢的一瞬间都微妙地错开了一个角度｡  
昨晚莱戈拉斯说了他这一生最为刻薄狠毒的话,他就是想狠狠刺父亲两下,但瑟兰迪尔听了却丝毫没有为自己解释,莱戈拉斯也没有在事后道歉｡  
但正是这相对无言的沉默,让他们都清晰地感受到自己内心深处实体般的疼痛,并且感知到对方心里的痛｡  
“您究竟在隐瞒些什么?”莱戈拉斯扔掉了手中的半兽人头颅,长眉拧起｡  
这是他刻意留下的半兽人活口,希望父亲可以问出它们在密林追捕矮人的动机｡但就在半兽人犹豫着提起黑暗魔君的阴谋的时候,精灵王却毫无预兆地挥剑斩断了半兽人的喉咙｡  
“没什么,”瑟兰迪尔的长靴踩在半兽人犹自痉挛抽搐的尸体上,“它们在制造足以毁灭中洲的武器,病毒蔓延人间,战火终将燃起｡”  
“密林也会参战吗?”莱戈拉斯轻声问｡  
瑟兰迪尔沉默地望了他一眼｡  
林地王国本不会轻易卷入战争,如果三十年前莱戈拉斯的身体内没有种下邪恶的种子,如果他依旧永生｡  
而莱戈拉斯以自己的方式读懂了这沉默｡  
“因为白宝石吗?”他在精灵王缓步踏出林地大殿的前一刻追问道｡  
瑟兰迪尔微微止步｡  
“因为狄琳罗尔吧｡”  
这句话几乎是脱口而出,当莱戈拉斯意识到自己失控之下说了什么,已经来不及收回了｡  
“我不知道你从哪里听到了那个名字,”台阶下的精灵王转身盯着儿子:“但这与她无关｡”  
这还是第一次,瑟兰迪尔当着儿子的面对亡妻做出直截了当的回答｡  
因为莱戈拉斯昨晚提起了母亲,以那种方式｡恶毒的话语言犹在耳｡  
“她的确死于战火｡摩瑞亚矿坑注定是一个长眠之地,而她选择让你逃离诅咒……可是你都做了些什么?!”瑟兰迪尔低喝,疾步走到莱戈拉斯身前,俯视中凝滞的威压让莱戈拉斯的头微微向后仰｡  
“你把你母亲当做攻击我的武器,她的死在你眼里毫不足惜!”  
“不……”莱戈拉斯下意识地分辩,但精灵王忽然凑近的动作让他不由自主地闭了嘴｡  
他紧张地望着父亲,而瑟兰迪尔在他的注视下,竟缓缓俯身探入他鼻息｡  
莱戈拉斯拼命抑制着骤然加快的心跳｡他只要稍稍偏头,便能越过精灵王的鼻尖亲吻他的唇,但他不敢在这个时候冒然求证这个动作的意义｡  
“一直以来你是想这样吗?”瑟兰迪尔的手探到莱戈拉斯身后,修长的食指勾起了他皮甲下的腰带,“还是这样?这样来取代你的母亲?”  
“……Ada!”莱戈拉斯在失控的边缘叫道｡他明白这咬耳的蜜语中满是羞辱的意味｡  
而瑟兰迪尔就在这时收回了手,后退半步重新保持一个安全的距离｡  
莱戈拉斯定定地望进父亲的眼睛,那双冰蓝的眸子里仿佛藏着一片悲痛的湖｡  
而后,他看见精灵王唇形一张一合,当他反应过来父亲说了什么,只觉得全世界都在那一刻远去了｡  
“圣白星光,从未泯灭｡”  
声音中仿佛透着一瞬间涌上心头的许多往事｡  
以后的很长一段时间里,莱戈拉斯都在夜深人静时反复回味这两天来发生的一切,直到瑟兰迪尔承认那其实只是一句逼他死心的狠话,承认莱戈拉斯说的没错,自己一直在做违心的事｡  
但那时一切都晚了｡

五百年后的诸神之地阿门洲,在维拉的恩泽下,莱戈拉斯终于得以与母亲的灵魂见上唯一一面｡  
他们相遇在曼督斯神殿后的白莲池边,暗香浮动的晚风中,芦笛奏着哀哀的歌｡  
“可曾在父亲身旁快乐长大,我的绿叶?”母亲含笑,将莱戈拉斯拥抱入怀,尽管她的形体早已不复存在｡  
莱戈拉斯在母亲柔软卷曲的长发间怔了怔,千年前的密林岁月又一丝一丝倒流回心间｡  
他侧头,泫然欲泣,像个无处诉苦的孩子,却流不出眼泪｡  
那一刻他才真正从心底接受这个女人,尽管母亲从未做过伤害他的事｡

 

入夜,灵英殿｡  
这里是林地大殿的最底层,千年树盘根错节地覆盖了这座雄伟宫室的四面壁垒｡每逢月圆之夜,随着时间的推移,月光总能借助特殊位置上的八扇圆形天窗依次点亮古老墙壁上斑驳的浩瀚星图｡  
在过去的几千年间,这片地下空间幽寂如同永夜｡因为这里是王国机密的核心所在,千年树的枯荣召示林地王国的兴衰｡  
而此刻,灵英殿四方灯火通明,千年树前的红木长桌上摆着十九盏新雨煮花茶,除了离精灵王最近的一个座位还空着,王国各部主管都已经早早就位｡  
没有人去动自己面前的银盏,也没有人说话｡在长桌尽头的精灵王开口之前,每个人都端静如塑像｡  
瑟兰迪尔看了看桌前的青铜烛台,羊脂蜡上的刻度即将在这静默的时间中燃烧到下一个时辰｡  
“抱歉,陛下……”  
巨门轰然打开,大臣们不约而同地扭头,精灵王子在巨门完全开启的前一刻才绑好自己耳边的两股头发,细看之下竟还有些衣衫不整,衣领下的一排盘扣扣得歪歪斜斜,外袍上的绿叶胸针只挂住一半,此刻站在门边还犹自喘着粗气｡  
“这是你花了一刻钟收拾出的效果?”当着主管大臣们的面,精灵王丝毫没有给自己的儿子一个保全尊严的台面｡  
“我睡到傍晚才醒｡”莱戈拉斯垂着眼低声道｡他没有心情解释更多,每次长睡之后他都更显疲惫,无法控制的事情也做得越来越多｡  
瑟兰迪尔不再说什么,低头整理了一下要用到的书证文稿｡莱戈拉斯默默向父亲行了一个简单的见面礼,然后缓缓走到自己的座位前坐下｡  
“三十年前,或者说更早以前,林地王国就在为终将到来的一场战争准备着｡”瑟兰迪尔的声音一如既往地低缓沉静,在座的主管大臣们却暗暗收紧了呼吸｡  
“我们限制了粮食出口,加强与刚铎城的钢铁贸易合作｡三十年来,旧林路在往来商队的车马烟尘中再度迎来它作为经贸要道的繁盛时期,以此征收的赋税将林地王国的军备扩充为原来的三倍｡我想,一场战争的爆发对于在座有权限接手王国核心事务的诸位来说,已经是一件心照不宣的事｡”  
“陛下,我一直不明白,”军械部部长长伊兰将军打断道:“这场战争究竟起源于什么?”  
伊兰是莱戈拉斯幼年的剑术导师,自瑟兰迪尔继位之前就随先王南征北战,即便在场的各部主管都年逾千岁,这位将军在他们中依然算得上元老级人物｡  
“你还记得多瑞亚斯的雾松岭战役么?”精灵王问道｡对于活得足够久的精灵,相互间提起年代久远的往事已经不需要点明时间｡  
“当然,那是盟军为数不多的胜仗｡”伊兰不解地答道｡  
“索伦带着十九个戒灵逃往北方的阿拉厄斯隘口前说了什么?”  
伊兰闻言微微一愣｡虽说这位将领久经沙场,直面索伦的经历却只有一次｡那时他还是一名国王近卫,当索伦穿过遍地横尸朝着欧瑞费尔走来,举起他那戴着至尊魔戒的右手仿佛末日审判,年轻的伊兰只有努力克服身体上的颤抖与心理上的恐惧向黑暗魔君拔剑｡他的确记得当时的索伦面朝东方低声念了句什么,但话一出口就被战场上肆虐的狂风与喧嚣人声盖过了｡  
在座的各部大臣面面相觑,莱戈拉斯对于父亲与老师间的谈话更是全然不懂｡  
精灵王望着头顶天窗外旋转的星河,良久,以古老的昆雅语默念道:  
“黑暗魔君诅咒首生子的故乡,暗影所经之处,旧神沦亡｡”  
“陛下觉得索伦的主人魔苟斯最终的讨伐之地是密林么?”伊兰问道,“而不是罗斯洛立安,或者瑞文戴尔｡”  
“除阿门洲以外的所有精灵国度,阴影终将降临｡但对于战争,首当其冲的必定是幽暗密林,”瑟兰迪尔沉吟道:“很早以前巨鹰就把这个消息带给了林地王国,而多尔哥多要塞最近三十年的种种动作,似乎正是在印证那个‘雾山以东百年之内寸草不生’的预言｡”  
瑟兰迪尔说的是实情｡事到如今他没必要再隐瞒什么,魔苟斯对密林的格外仇视是他数千年来心头最大的忧患,而莱戈拉斯生命特征的每况愈下只是让这场终将到来的战争提前了七十年,走投无路的父亲不得不提前向堕落之神宣战,林地王国的命运也就此改变｡  
瑟兰迪尔在这月圆之夜部署了大战前夕的各项事宜,羊皮纸上的最终契约由林地王国各部主管轮流签字｡  
当这封文书最后传到莱戈拉斯的手里,他只草草看了一眼,然后双手交还给精灵王｡  
“写上你的名字｡”瑟兰迪尔不得不提醒一下似乎还没睡醒的儿子｡  
“在替绿林子民决定是否开战之前,”莱戈拉斯忽然站起身,在所有人的目光中郑重道:“请允许我先与精灵王陛下解决一件私事｡”  
瑟兰迪尔蓦地抬头,心中已经冥冥预感到莱戈拉斯接下来要说的是什么,但他没有阻止,甚至没有让在座的大臣们回避｡  
他知道就算拒不接受,身为精灵王,与莱戈拉斯那数十年来纠缠不清的关系也会公之于众｡这一天总是要来的,就像纸包不住火｡  
瑟兰迪尔静静地坐着,就像等待接受宣判的时刻｡事到临头,心中反没有了焦虑｡  
但出人意料的却是另一句话｡  
“我,Legolas Greenleaf,向精灵王提请辞去绿叶森林领主职务｡”  
他思维敏捷､头脑清晰:“我的身体不再康健,等待我的只有长眠｡绿林领主的职务,恐难胜任｡”  
他从容冷静､深明大义:“在堕落为黑暗生物之前,我要远离我的国家､我的子民､我的……父亲｡”  
他目的明确､言简意赅:“不做王储,不戴宝冠,降为庶民,游历中土｡”  
他眉眼含笑､谦恭有礼:“尊敬的精灵王陛下,您可以三日后做出决定｡”  
一片死寂中,精灵王子拿出自己那枚领主制花押印章,与佩剑一起交还给了精灵王｡  
其实莱戈拉斯想说的只有一句话,我不想再做你的儿子了｡  
不想每天从无休无止的梦境中醒来,醒来又面对你的疾言令色;不想再忍受黑暗力量在身体内烧灼出流火般的疼痛,你却熟视无睹;不想像个觊觎主上的仆人那样低三下四地求爱,然后又被你肆无忌惮地羞辱;不想为爱而与逝去的母亲结仇,那同样令我感到痛苦｡  
可这些话他说不出口｡因为他爱着的是精灵王,而他是精灵王的儿子｡  
王与未来的王｡  
他们间的对话就应该保持一种近乎自负的优雅,礼仪之上的傲慢｡爱与不爱,都不是一句话那么简单｡  
我不能做绿叶森林的领主了——我想要逃离｡  
我要在堕落为黑暗生物之前远离你,父亲——但我不知如何不爱你｡  
我不做王储——我想做你的爱人｡如果两者不能同时得到,那我愿同时失去｡  
他跪在精灵王身边,一如百年前在这同一座大殿受封,肃然沉静｡  
瑟兰迪尔在犹豫｡数千年来他早已学会辨识公务与私情间那条隐晦不明的界限,而一旦某件事情重要到莱戈拉斯需要跪下来说时,他便比往常更加警醒,警醒自己不可用王的身份去评判平等的感情｡  
漫长的沉默中,他在心里反复回味那些字句,直到某个性灵通透的瞬间,在那电光火石的一刹,他忽然明白了莱戈拉斯的隐晦之意｡  
而后,回忆有如潮水,将他推向往昔那一个个看似简单实则深不可测的时刻｡他忽然想起自己书桌底层那屉满满的信,每一封都来自莱戈拉斯｡以三十年前的那个春天为界,之前冷言冷语,之后溢满爱慕｡过于露骨的言语他从不会看第二遍,但也从来不扔,因为那是远方的儿子托信鸽千里迢迢带回来的只字片语,无论前期谈公事还是后期诉爱情,在瑟兰迪尔心里,都是一样的东西｡  
他能自然而然地领会莱戈拉斯辞职之下的弦外之音,因为早在一百年前,两座森林的往来国书便熟稔于公文之下的传情达意｡  
只是那时,他以为儿子铁了心要与自己断绝父子关系,直到今天,直到此刻,他才恍然发现自己曾经苦苦纠结的濒临溃散的亲情,与莱戈拉斯可望不可即的爱,其实一直都是同一件事情——  
我不希望有一天你离开｡  
同样一份根植于血缘的执念,瑟兰迪尔将它转化为对莱戈拉斯自由的绝对掌控,而莱戈拉斯将它理解为爱｡  
“我不希望你离开｡”  
莱戈拉斯不敢置信地抬起头,仿佛电流穿过心脏,仰头对上父亲隐隐含泪的目光｡  
他在这紧张的沉默中拼命回想,回想那句话究竟出自父亲,还是自己内心又一个成形即落空的声音｡  
“我不希望你离开,莱戈拉斯｡”  
瑟兰迪尔又重复了一遍,在这象征着王权与至圣的灵英殿,在凝聚整座幽暗密林生者意志的千年树前｡

 

订立战时契约的制度可以追溯到辛达巴时期｡那时候契约的订立实为血誓,在欧瑞费尔之后,这种古老而血腥的仪式才简化为书面形式｡而在瑟兰迪尔时代,竟演变成国王亲自送到王子寝殿签字｡  
瑟兰迪尔敲开门的时候,莱戈拉斯正在收拾东西｡  
这座寝殿从四百年前精灵王子入住后就是出了名的乱｡莱戈拉斯自幼没有物归原位的意识和习惯,在瑟兰迪尔的多次教导下,小王子才慢慢注意把自己心爱的各式弓箭与匕首收好——但其他的东西照样用完随手扔｡  
莱戈拉斯在听见敲门声时便猜到了是父亲｡他擦了擦手把门打开,而后转身继续收拾东西｡  
瑟兰迪尔站在门边看了一会｡当到处翻翻找找的莱戈拉斯第四次打开同一只刀匣的时候,无奈的父亲淡淡道:  
“白宝石匕首或许在门上挂着的箭囊里｡”  
莱戈拉斯一拍额头,小步跑到瑟兰迪尔身边踮起脚尖摘下了箭囊,果然,那把镶满白宝石的精美腕刀正安静地躺在在一簇箭矢下面｡  
这是他从第一眼见到父亲使用时便暗自心心念念的东西｡在莱戈拉斯多次索要未果之后,瑟兰迪尔终于在儿子十岁那年,以斩杀了一头小蜘蛛为由将这把匕首送给他以示奖励｡  
从那以后,白宝石匕首与反曲弓便是莱戈拉斯唯二的､片刻不离身的东西｡但精灵王子对待心爱之物的方式有点特别——不是塞在靴筒,就是丢在箭囊里｡  
“您坐下吧｡阿拉贡已经离开密林了,而我不走了,只是回绿叶森林｡”  
莱戈拉斯说完这句话才发现,偌大的宫殿已经没有一把可用的座椅,所有可以搁置物品的地方都堆满了各种本不该出现在那里的东西｡  
这些天他生活状态的混乱程度可想而知｡  
瑟兰迪尔看了一圈,只好坐在了床边,那里相对干净｡他在等莱戈拉斯把该做的事做完,然后和他好好谈一些事情｡  
“您知道吗,这把匕首上的白宝石曾经掉了一颗,就是刀柄那里｡”莱戈拉斯弯腰将床边地上的衣服一一捡起,从瑟兰迪尔身边走过时不知为何忽然想起这么一件事情｡  
“我偷偷去宝库里找了差不多大小的一颗,补在那里,怕您见了生气｡”  
“我为什么要生气呢,”瑟兰迪尔淡淡道:“送给你了就是你的东西｡”  
“可我从小觉得白宝石对您而言有着特殊的意义｡”说到这里,莱戈拉斯不想再继续这个话题｡他知道瑟兰迪尔在等,于是以最快速度把一切打理好,然后搬来一只软凳坐在父亲面前｡  
他有了戒心｡在真正被接受之前,莱戈拉斯不会和父亲现在同一张床上｡  
瑟兰迪尔在灯下看了他一会,低头从王袍袖口的内衬里抽出了一页泛黄的羊皮纸｡莱戈拉斯先入为主地以为那是今天的那份契约,然而当纸页的正面完全展露出来的时候,他不由得大吃一惊｡  
“还记得这个吗?”瑟兰迪尔轻声问｡  
怎会不记得,那是三十年前莱戈拉斯养伤在床时偷偷画下的唯一一幅父亲的画像｡画面中精灵王坐在林地大殿顶端无人的露台上,清冷的目光凝望丛林深处的北方,身后流光溢彩的火烧云点燃了整座天堂｡  
“是我画的,您居然留到今天｡”  
“你愿意留下来让我感到意外｡”瑟兰迪尔声音倦倦地｡他若有若无地叹了口气,道:“我知道想走的人留不住,本想让你在离开前带上这个｡”  
“您觉得以我对您的感情,会轻易离开吗?”莱戈拉斯摇头:“即便离开,也终有归来之日｡”  
瑟兰迪尔微微有些动容｡在经历过濒临失去的绝望后,三十年来他头一次觉得,拥有莱戈拉斯的深爱是他能从中感到某种安稳的事情｡  
但这种安稳同时也在他心里反馈出更加危险的信号｡  
“不过退职的想法却是真的,”莱戈拉斯能察觉到父亲眼里微妙的情绪变化,他不想破坏这份欣慰,但也不想隐瞒自己的内心,犹豫片刻还是说道:“阿拉贡说在其他精灵国度,无功不可受封,可您就那样平白无故给我了一个领主的位份,”他顿了顿,“您是有多么不想我出去看一看密林以外的世界､多么不想我变成和您一样的人啊｡”  
瑟兰迪尔微微动了动嘴角,但终究什么也没说｡他曾觉得只要自己不提,莱戈拉斯便不会注意到这个细节;他曾觉得只要以父亲的身份去加以约束管教,莱戈拉斯便永远不会想到以心智的成长来追赶他们相隔六千年的岁月｡  
但随着一个外来者的介入,精灵王在这片封闭国度里费力粉饰出的一切平衡都被摧枯拉朽般地破坏掉了｡他不由地审问自己,当初为何要把阿拉贡留在密林｡  
因为补偿?因为歉意?  
因为他潜意识里知道,对儿子终其一生的禁锢逾越了一个父亲的本分｡

 

那份战时契约的末尾最终还是署上了莱戈拉斯的名字｡瑟兰迪尔将两页羊皮纸一一收好,儿子的画与战时契约,在他心里同等重要｡  
莱戈拉斯知道父亲不会在这里过夜｡他起身替瑟兰迪尔开了门,在夜来香的风中注视着月光下的父亲渐渐走远｡  
这或许是林地王国最后一个温柔的良夜,瓦尔妲的星光指引着这片久居世外的幽暗密林走向它的第一个转折点｡当太阳再次升起,成千上万的精灵战士将告别自己的亲人,与他们的王一起远赴孤山,清缴恶龙,讨伐暗神｡  
而莱戈拉斯也会带着他的绿林军在雾山脚下与父亲汇合｡诛灭索伦也好,寻回白宝石项链也罢,只要是瑟兰迪尔剑锋所指,莱戈拉斯都义无反顾｡  
“绿叶,”精灵王在走上悬桥的那一刻忽然停止了脚步,他转身,“我是否让你失望?”  
像是心头的血肉忽然被撕扯了一下的疼痛,当然失望｡在莱戈拉斯捕捉到瑟兰迪尔游疑于感情界定的每一个瞬间;他频频示爱却只收到对方漫不经心的每一句敷衍;在他以为父亲俯下身是要亲吻自己的那一霎;在他因己身之外的原因没能按时到会而被心爱之人当众冷嘲热讽的难堪时刻｡  
可失望带来的痛苦不能减损他爱意的分毫,即便他的身体每天都在承担着巨大的内耗,即便正走向毁灭与消亡,只要瑟兰迪尔还把他放在心上,他便觉得自己未有一刻被光明世界所遗弃｡  
“这一生带给我最大痛苦的人就是您,父亲,”莱戈拉斯倚在门边,双肩洒满月光,声线温柔绵净:  
“但我相信,凡令我感到虚弱的,都不是爱情｡”

 

瑟兰迪尔走过月光下的悬桥,他的寝殿与莱戈拉斯的那一座隔着木桥遥遥相对,浮动的月色为悬桥下方庞大的植物园蒙上一层幽幽的暗影｡精灵王枣红色长袍上密布的绒线在木质桥面上摩挲出轻微的沙沙声,空空的足音也略显沉重｡在确定莱戈拉斯不会离开之后,瑟兰迪尔疲惫得不想多走哪怕一步｡他动了动食指,两扇巨门应着指尖移动的方向蓦地打开｡  
加里安如常在精灵王就寝前送来一杯安神的花茶｡此刻,这位褐发的精灵正站在正厅巨大的圆桌边,聚精会神地替瑟兰迪尔整理一份还未来得及归档的文稿｡  
当他以余光瞥见站在门边的高大身影时,手上的动作不由自主地停止｡他动了动唇,话到嘴边却变为一句如同往昔的告别｡  
“陛下好睡,告退了｡”  
“加里安,”精灵王在管家动身离开的时候忽然问道:“你在林地王国多久了?”  
“从王子出生起,陛下｡”  
瑟兰迪尔闭了闭眼,他想起来了,想起多年前的最后同盟战争,数不尽的泪雨,狄琳罗尔躺在漫天的流火下,在龙伤的焚烧之痛中用生命最后的力气分娩｡  
她抓紧瑟兰迪尔的衣袖,编贝般的牙齿在每一次用力咬合后都渗出殷殷鲜血｡坚强的女战士自始至终没有嘶喊,甚至没有漏出一声呻吟,因为他们被包围在了摩瑞亚矿坑外的荆棘林,任何叫声都会让四面群山上蛰伏的奥克斯蜂拥而至,把这最后的精灵残部撕成碎片｡  
随着第一缕哭声的到来,狄琳罗尔短暂地失去了意识｡瑟兰迪尔没有去管那个孩子,只是一下一下地亲吻妻子被战火燎伤的额头,直到疼痛又让她幽幽转醒｡  
“瑟兰……我的死亡与这个孩子无关,你像爱我一样爱他｡”  
“瑟兰,我不在的日子里,都是他来陪你了……”  
那是妻子生前的最后两句话,每一句都足以让瑟兰迪尔铭记一生｡然而,彼时被悲伤吞没的父亲怎么也不会想到,往后的漫漫岁月里,两句话竟都以他未曾预料到的方式成了真｡  
他看着怀里的妻子安详地闭上双眼,生命的流逝是那样迅捷,快到来不及悲伤｡几乎就在同一刻,远处山巅再度爆发一声巨响,巨魔驱使着虫族开辟出直达山谷中心的巨型隧道,瑟兰迪尔情急之中四下顾盼,所有精灵战士迅速包围在主上身边,形成了一个半圆,拔出剑迎接这最后的生死一战｡  
只有不远处一只褐发深瞳的精灵隔着重重战火望着他的陛下｡在没有得到军令的情况下,他没有拔剑,也没有走动｡在规则与生命间,他用静默选择了前者｡  
在瑟兰迪尔的示意下,这位战士从容走到王的身边｡  
“把他带回幽暗密林,”瑟兰迪尔解下披风将浑身是血的孩子包好,“如果我回去后找不到他,你也不要再出现在林地王国｡”  
褐发的战士沉默地接过这个孩子,沉重的责任感让他甚至忘记给精灵王以应有的答允,转身便跨上了战马,马身在呼啸的狂风中蓦地直立｡  
“告诉我你的名字……”瑟兰迪尔大声喊道｡他身后荡开一股腥风,巨魔已经挥舞着斧钺沿着隧道外的山谷疾驰而下,而他只拨开被劲风卷起的长发,隔着战火努力再看一眼自己的孩子｡  
战士勒住缰绳,调转半个马身,直到此刻他没有丝毫慌乱,深邃的眸子有如一汪漆黑不见底的渊潭｡年轻的战士微微颔首,右手握拳按在胸口:  
“加里安,我的陛下｡”  
随即战马再度嘶鸣,带着它的主人踏着崎岖山路扬长而去｡  
瑟兰迪尔看着马蹄留下的一地烟尘,直到那个跳跃的身影消失在夜色下的山崖后｡  
而后精灵王转身,握紧手中的刀剑,向妖兽､向邪灵､向堕落的暗神发起最后的冲锋｡  
他挥起那柄沉重的剑,上古帝王的兽咬剑｡他在刀光剑影中拼杀,像是要连悲伤一同斩断｡

 

加里安将安神的花茶放到瑟兰迪尔手边,壁灯下的精灵王微微阖着眼｡  
“陛下出征,有我在,不必担心后方家园,”加里安沉默良久,“我祝陛下好运｡”  
瑟兰迪尔抬眼,数百年来这位管家一直在他身旁做着各种小事｡朝夕相处让他比莱戈拉斯更能读懂精灵王的心思,但他永远沉默,永远不苟言笑,永远看破不说破｡  
“也照顾好你自己,加里安｡”瑟兰迪尔向管家伸出手,后者单手握住精灵王的手指,弯腰轻轻一吻,而后朝自己的居室走去｡  
“对了,陛下,”加里安忽然想起什么,他转身往回走了两步,“今夜魔法溪流旁有一场婚礼,两个战士的婚礼｡如果您在大战前夕因为焦虑无法入眠,不妨前去赐您忠诚的战士们以爱情的祝福｡”

 

瑟兰迪尔换上一身月白色及地正装｡这件冰丝长袍不加纹饰､不染风尘,镜面般的布料在月色下流光四溢,是当年明霓国斯的珍品｡  
他轻轻扣好身后的门,沿着寝殿后的蜿蜒小径独自走向雾气弥漫的山林｡莱戈拉斯的寝殿还幽幽亮着灯,但就在瑟兰迪尔扭头的那一刻,倏地熄灭了｡  
精灵王沿着山路拾级而上,橡木权杖偶尔触碰光滑如洗的石阶,在黑暗寂静的山林间空空作响｡  
越过一座矮矮的山头后,精灵王隔着雾气隐隐看到浮光｡那是水面上漂浮的藤蔓花灯,它们终将流经阿苟纳斯巨像,顺着魔法溪流自西向东注入海洋｡  
夜幕泛着大雨过后的暗红色,长空尽头回荡着若有若无的靡靡之音｡  
瑟兰迪尔心头略过一丝伴随着愧疚的不安｡精灵的一生只有一次婚礼,而战争迫使多少年轻人将这漫漫长生中弥足珍贵的神圣一刻仓促履行｡  
“是陛下!”一个西尔凡的红发精灵忽然手指瑟兰迪尔叫道｡  
“是陛下!”一群身着白棉裙的女仕提着衣角向精灵王跑来,嬉笑着光脚踏过雨后春泥的水洼,不安分的发梢在夜风中起落｡她们牵起瑟兰迪尔的手将他带往溪流上游的婚礼主场,红头发的精灵掂起脚尖替精灵王戴上了一顶沾满露珠的花冠｡  
瑟兰迪尔不喜欢这种迎接方式,他不动声色地按下那些挽着他的胳膊,但人群还是将他推着向前,直到前方再无土地｡  
隔着河流上方蒸腾的水雾,瑟兰迪尔能够看出彼岸隐约有个端坐的身影｡  
一瞬间瑟兰迪尔有些惊惶｡他看懂了,这的确是两个战士的婚礼——阴阳相隔的两个精灵｡  
“陛下,快,快过去呀!”红发的精灵莫名地兴奋着,她推着精灵王,笑着,催促着｡  
瑟兰迪尔心中腾起一股烦躁,在婚礼上喧哗可不是有教养的举动｡他转身怒目而视,却在视线落到红发精灵脸上的那一刻愣住了｡  
“陶瑞尔?”瑟兰迪尔低低唤了一声｡  
“是,陛下,是我｡”卫队长右手贴住胸口向精灵王行了个礼｡  
“那对面的是谁?”瑟兰迪尔没来由地不安｡  
“当然是您一生的伴侣呀,您希望是谁?”陶瑞尔笑地狡黠,她示意精灵王看看身旁飘过的那只藤蔓花灯｡  
每只花灯的蜡烛侧面都刻着瑟兰迪尔的名字,只有恋人才叫得出口的那种亲密称呼｡  
瑟兰迪尔对这些不陌生｡三十年前,同一处山坡上的同一簇花灯,而今从他眼前再次流过｡  
他看了很久,缓缓打了个寒噤｡  
周围人声顷刻间褪去,瑟兰迪尔茫然四顾,陶瑞尔已经和精灵女仕们笑着跑到远远的山脚下,在浓重的夜色中消失不见了｡  
良久,隔着浓浓迷雾,瑟兰迪尔听见什么东西落水的声音｡彼岸的人正穿过齐腰深的河水向他走来,而他本能地后退｡  
“Ada,躲什么呢?这是您的婚礼,您穿着一袭月白长袍就是为了来迎娶我,不是吗?”  
“Ada,我已经踏入这条河流了,显世与隐世从此都不属于我了｡”  
“Ada,这枚美丽的钻戒……白宝石戒指,这次您愿意亲手为我戴上吗?”  
水中的人不再往前走,与岸上的人遥遥相望,白宝石在他指尖泛着细碎的银光｡他笑意浅浅,唇角贴着几缕被水雾打湿的金色发丝,而他水面以下的身体竟化作幻影,鱼群在其间肆意穿梭,水面以上的部分也慢慢变成透明｡  
“莱戈拉斯……”瑟兰迪尔疑迟片刻,半跪在河边,朝水中的人伸出了手｡  
可莱戈拉斯笑着摇了摇头｡  
“太晚了｡”  
瑟兰迪尔只一怔,随即听见“叮咚”一声,白宝石戒指失去依托落入水中,眨眼间波光粼粼的夜河上只剩下氤氲四散的雾气｡  
所谓两个战士的婚礼,阴阳相隔｡

 

瑟兰迪尔睁开双眼,幽暗密林拂晓降临,灰蒙蒙的天地间回荡着百鸟啾鸣｡  
他坐起身,揉了揉发痛的眉心｡梦中的一切在这短短几秒内飞速退去｡  
他注意到床头边那杯凉掉的花茶,沉思片刻,还是无法确定昨晚的梦境从哪里开始｡  
“加里安,”精灵王沉声唤来了管家,“莱戈拉斯已经回到绿叶森林?”  
“是的陛下,王子殿下的绿林军团天不亮便已朝雾山进发｡”

 

精灵的作战风格在中土大陆向来独树一帜｡没有人知道为什么每逢紧要关头,精灵会把随身携带的乐器看得和武器一样重要,正如他们不理解为什么精灵战士们的行装箱里要带着叮叮当当的高脚酒杯｡  
如果说精灵王瑟兰迪尔的“不灭幽灵”在中土大陆还有它作为一只强军的震慑力可言,莱戈拉斯的绿林军团在外族眼中则是一支完完全全的春日远游队｡  
战士们一边骑行一边谈笑,马背仿佛餐桌,并排行进的战士偶尔还会彼此碰一下酒杯｡而他们的领主永远是队伍里最忙的那一个,年轻的王子不是被请到辎重车队替大家取酒,就是混在队伍中间做全场焦点｡  
这种“身份颠倒”的场面绝不仅仅体现在行军作战｡早在百年之前,绿叶森林的西尔凡子民中就流传着一句话:  
“精灵王子有两个称谓:绿林领主,与劳模莱戈拉斯｡”  
而且据传,精灵王子本人更喜欢后者｡  
与瑟兰迪尔不同,莱戈拉斯带给子民的是一种更为“直接”的快乐｡你可以在私下聊天时逗精灵王子两句,他会模仿父亲的语气同样不冷不热地“回敬”两句;但如果你向他索要冠饰上点缀的小浆果,他会严肃而认真地摇头:  
“不可以｡这种果子我小时候便从父王的王冠上尝过了,味道并不美妙｡”  
久而久之,精灵王子成了绿林子民们快乐的源泉｡战士们愿意跟随领主出征,这大多与精灵王的命令无关——只要跟随领主,做什么都是一样的｡西尔凡精灵为快乐而活着,也可以为之死去｡死亡亦不过一场远至曼督斯神殿的旅行,或早或晚,他们终有重临世间之日｡  
然而,事实证明,真把这支且行且歌的精灵军团当做春日远游队是要付出惨痛代价的｡在莱戈拉斯的两千弓箭手击退了两波座狼之后,剩下的百十个雾山兽人甚至没敢出来正面交锋｡  
就这样,莱戈拉斯在太阳落山前把军营扎在了雾山东南面的高地上｡  
绿林士兵们前一刻扎好了寨子,后一刻便点起篝火摆出食物准备一场宴会｡他们以这种方式迎接密林军的到来｡  
宴会异常热闹｡昨晚的魔法溪流旁有一场婚礼,此刻两位新人还坐在一圈蜡烛间接受战友们的祝福｡  
莱戈拉斯站在远处看了一会,从行装箱里挑出两枚墨晶石镜,走到新婚的伊夫里特与卡拉尼斯身边｡  
“你们看起来真是再般配不过的一对｡”精灵王子把礼物递给两位战士｡尽管嘴上不说,艳羡之情也毫不掩饰地写在脸上｡  
“维拉保佑,王子也终将得到真爱｡”卡拉尼斯双手接过工艺精巧的墨色石镜,毫无疑问这是慷慨的精灵王子将他父王赏赐的珍宝转手送给了自己｡米白发色的美丽精灵真诚地以祝福回应王子这份热情｡  
“咦,你怎么知道王子殿下没有心上人?”伊夫里特向爱侣问道:“难道你和巫师学了读心术?”  
“你就别问了,没有就是没有,起码还没得到｡”温柔的拉卡尼斯只有对爱人讲话才会露出这凶巴巴的一面｡  
“你不知道王子曾经每天都在屋顶喂信鸽吗?信鸽清晨飞往幽暗密林,傍晚又飞回来｡”  
“哦,可我觉得王子总是落寞,看起来是一份没有回应的爱情｡”  
“在爱情里不存在‘有没有回应’这回事,甜心｡想想看,你每次装作不在乎,其实都是最大的在乎,你让我滚开的时候,巴不得我娶你｡”  
“……你再说一遍谁娶谁?”  
“……”  
莱戈拉斯尴尬地坐在这小两口面前,看看伊夫里特,又看看卡拉尼斯,终于找了个两人同时沉默的间隙,向首先发现问题的卡拉尼斯问道:  
“我的朋友,你究竟是怎么看出我没能得到心上人的呢?”  
这一句竟问得卡拉尼斯有些羞赧｡这只精灵红着耳朵低下头,半晌,才用细细的声音回答道:  
“其实我也不了解殿下的情感生活,我只猜测,只是观察,观察到……”  
可能是莱戈拉斯脸上“这是男人间的对话”的表情鼓舞了卡拉尼斯,犹豫害羞的精灵终于一鼓作气道:  
“观察到殿下未经人事｡”  
莱戈拉斯冷不防地呛了一口｡他努力回忆了一下,想了又想,还是觉得自己并没有做过什么让别人看起来在某方面“经验不足”的事｡  
“不不……请您不要误会……”看到王子殿下面色一沉,卡拉尼斯只有把话说到底:“这种精灵只是在发质与肤质上稍有不同,您以后就会明白｡”  
“后天的美貌要靠爱情的不断滋润｡”白发精灵委婉道｡  
其实被指出这一点对莱戈拉斯也没什么,他只是从新婚的精灵那里获得了一些知识而已｡但当卡拉尼斯说了接下来的一句话时,莱戈拉斯只觉五雷轰顶｡  
“想想您和您父亲的区别,就懂我的意思｡”  
莱戈拉斯承认,一直以来父亲都有种异样的美感,介于圣洁与妖冶,美得精致,令人倾慕也令人畏惧｡  
瑟兰迪尔的每一根发丝都悬垂柔韧,不加冠饰的长发宛如一道金色瀑布｡莱戈拉斯至今记得数十年前父亲弯腰替自己洗头时,那种发尾扫过鼻尖的酥麻感,它们在接触皮肤的那一霎仿佛产生了一种奇异的粘合,似是一种若有若无的挑逗,莱戈拉斯不作过激反应完全是努力克制的结果｡  
与莱戈拉斯白皙紧致的肌肤不同,瑟兰迪尔透着水光的皮肤上,每一处毛孔都隐秘地散发着一种危险而诱人的气息,不易察觉但却极富吸引力｡莱戈拉斯曾经问过父亲那究竟是什么花香,精灵王只漫不经心地说,是你错觉罢了｡  
莱戈拉斯曾经觉得自己与父亲间的差异来自于母亲｡他想自己终归是像母亲多一点,父亲给了他淡金的发色,母亲让它们的末尾微微打了个波纹卷;父亲给了他一双钴蓝的明眸,母亲让它们快乐而灵动｡  
可是直到今天,直到新婚之人向他透露出这种异样表征的现实原因,犹如一条幽幽攀升的毒蛇,迅猛稳准地刺破一个他忽略了将近五百年的事实——他敬重的王､深爱的父亲,在他看不见的那些时刻,从来不缺床伴｡  
莱戈拉斯不记得自己是怎样离开喧嚣人群､怎样独自找了块僻静的地方坐下的｡他靠在一座营帐的毛毡后,在这火光无法到达的阴影里,他的大脑接连闪过一个又一个难以言喻的画面,沉着面色喝了一杯又一杯酒｡  
莱戈拉斯无法想象他的精灵王父亲在寝殿和别人亲热后是怎样从容不迫地出来与自己一同享用早餐,无法想象父亲在说了晚安后又回去做了什么事｡  
他确信父亲知道自己的心意,并且无比了解自己想要的是怎样一种关系｡他告诉父亲他会等,从前如此,现在如此,将来也是如此｡他就这么一厢情愿地等了三十年,在绿叶森林时夜夜满心思念,在父亲身边时心猿意马却不敢亲近｡爱情如此真实,真实到令他痛苦,令他在漫长岁月中受尽煎熬｡他等啊等,在等待中失去了永生,在悲伤中耗尽生命,也依然希望最后的时日里能得到他想要的结局,依然相信爱情｡  
可他深爱的人就这么把他苦苦争求的权利给了别人,爱意也不肯施舍分毫｡

当夕阳即将隐没于山峦,天地间仅剩最后一缕余晖时,身披秘银重甲的精灵王骑着大角鹿,与他的两万名密林军出现在了远方昏暗的地平线上｡  
绿林士兵们暂停了篝火晚会,纷纷扣好铠甲与头盔,在山脚下的这片高地上迅速站好队形,接受精灵王的检阅｡  
瑟兰迪尔所经之处,两旁战士依次转身后退一步,直到行至队伍末端,如常身着轻便猎装的莱戈拉斯手贴心脏,向精灵王微微鞠躬｡  
“今天终于看到中土最优秀的弓箭手军团,”瑟兰迪尔对儿子的军事能力给予充分肯定:“心血所铸,必成奇迹｡”  
莱戈拉斯默不作声地垂着眼,从瑟兰迪尔的角度看不清他眼底的情绪｡精灵王只觉得今天的儿子格外心事冗沉,而他也仍对昨晚那个梦有些忌讳,便不再说话,转身朝高地下方平原地带的密林军营走去｡  
莱戈拉斯在父亲身后抬起头,目光复杂地望着那丛水波似的长发｡  
它们随着精灵王优雅的步调轻轻左右摇动,夕阳在上面镀上一层瑰丽流动的玫红｡  
亮得刺眼｡

 

密林军很快加入了绿林军的晚宴｡  
即便绿叶森林已经从林地王国独立百余年,两片土地上的精灵彼此见面还是分外亲切｡金银两色盔甲的精灵士兵混坐在一起,在郎朗星空下吟唱伊露维塔的乐章｡他们推杯换盏地宴饮,像是久未谋面的兄弟｡  
莱戈拉斯手里攥着一份地图,犹豫着要不要现在去父亲的营帐向他汇报行军路况｡他望着精灵王大帐两片紧闭的门帘,脑海里立即不合时宜地出现各种画面｡  
维拉知道精灵王子此刻脸上的表情有多么阴鸷狰狞,而他本人对此浑然不觉,直到周围宴饮的精灵士兵渐渐全都放下了酒杯,无数目光汇聚在他一人身上,场面陷入短暂的沉默｡  
莱戈拉斯微微侧身把地图塞进中衣内的夹层里,脸上早已换好笑容,本打算走向精灵王营帐的步子也悄然偏转一个角度,拐向了旁边的篝火晚宴｡  
他还是不想见到瑟兰迪尔,不想从父亲的体貌特征上发现更多细思极恐的细节｡

“坎布尼茨,替我添酒｡”莱戈拉斯手臂搭在现任王宫卫队长的肩上,在喝倒了六名士兵之后,自己也终于成功变成了他们的样子｡  
自从半月前第一次醉酒,精灵王子愈发放纵自我,心情不好时尤为如此｡  
“殿下,我想您今晚的所作所为已经足够证明您的酒量,”坎布尼茨按下了莱戈拉斯递上的酒杯,“行军作战,还请适可而止｡”  
莱戈拉斯不解地看了黑发精灵一眼,自顾自咕哝了一句什么,然后陷入了某种入定沉思｡  
“不对,”精灵王子忽然抬起头,双手捧起卫队长的脸用力挤了挤,“你叫我什么?我是你队长｡”  
在当领主之前,他的确做过一段王宫卫队长,和边境卫队长陶瑞尔不知干过多少场架,打完还是好兄弟,一起留在边境清缴毒蜘蛛｡  
“队长……”  
在一阵无法抑制的哄笑声中,被钳制住的现任队长无奈地叫了一声前任上司｡  
莱戈拉斯放开了手,“添酒,不要果子酒了,拿多卫宁来｡”  
在场的精灵战士大多比精灵王子年长,尽管莱戈拉斯贵为王子,在一起相处久了,战士们还是不由自主地拿他当弟弟,所有可笑的错误都该被原谅｡  
坎布尼茨更是如此｡  
他接过酒杯,杯中还有一点果子酒的底子｡甜美清冽的果子酒会冲淡多卫宁浓烈的馥郁,黑发的卫队长犹豫片刻,就着莱戈拉斯刚刚接触过的杯口仰头饮尽了那一点残存的透明液体,然后斟上满满一杯多卫宁｡  
这个微小的细节让半醉半醒的莱戈拉斯也愣了一下,但他以仅有的一丝清明神志管住了自己的嘴,什么也没说｡  
就这样,莱戈拉斯又喝了三次,终于倒在坎布尼茨肩头,用周围谁也听不见的声音说了一句难受｡  
坎布尼茨自然听见了这句近在耳畔的话｡他默不作声地放下酒杯,就着莱戈拉斯搭在自己肩头的胳膊把他架了起来,走向远处无人的山坡｡  
周围人群在那一刻突然陷入异样的沉默,片刻之后,才又再度觥筹交错｡

莱戈拉斯被拖到一处人迹罕至的缓坡,昏暗的光线让他绷紧的神经稍稍放松｡但当他忍受着胃里翻江倒海的痛苦坐下来后,脚下的那片火光还是捕捉了他的视线,跳跃的篝火旁,精灵王的营帐还是门扉紧闭｡  
莱戈拉斯坐在这漆黑的山头愣愣看了几秒钟,疲惫的大脑终于不再向他输送那些难以描述的画面｡  
然后他一扭头,还是吐了｡  
坎布尼茨在旁边静静地看着这一切｡  
他不知道莱戈拉斯又从父亲那里受了什么委屈,是什么样的事情,让这年轻的王子一边呕吐一边流泪｡  
他还记得三百多年前,身为王宫卫队长的莱戈拉斯当众把自己叫到王子寝殿的时候｡  
“陶瑞尔说她喜欢你……”莱戈拉斯坐在小池旁的磐石上,大概是第一次替人传达这种事情,精灵王子的话说了半句就戛然而止了｡他微微侧头挠了一下耳尖,掩饰这突如其来的尴尬｡  
“你知道,她也就是看上去比较活泼外向,比较心直口快,比较霸道……而已｡可她说到底还是个姑娘,姑娘总有不方便说话的时候,所以这种事只有我来代劳了……”  
坎布尼茨愣了三秒,弄清楚了王子殿下的用意后,黑发白皙的英俊士兵有些尴尬｡他轻轻清了清嗓子,略微沙哑地说,恕我无法回应陶瑞尔队长的感情｡  
莱戈拉斯怎么也不会想到,这个平时总是沉默寡言的士兵,在面对这种事情的时候竟没有半刻思考｡他隐隐为陶瑞尔感到不甘,尽管平日里两人相见便争吵不休,但他从骨子里觉得,这个从小到大陪自己一起惹祸生事一起跪受责罚的红发精灵是世上最讲义气､最棒的女孩｡即便知道自己没有立场强迫别人做出什么决定,再开口时精灵王子还是有些不快:  
“你真的不认真想一想吗,那姑娘编织的未来里,每一处都有你｡”  
坎布尼茨微微被王子殿下的这份认真吓到了｡他在心里组织了一下语言,而后以同样认真的语气答道:  
“我知道陶瑞尔是您最好的朋友,您希望她幸福,但是殿下……我只喜欢男精灵｡”  
然后他抬起头,看到精灵王子的脸“刷”一下就红到耳根｡  
莱戈拉斯深深为自己以王子兼队长的身份试图说服别人接受一份爱情而感到羞愧｡他自知情商不高,答应陶瑞尔一定会让坎布尼茨把她放在心上本就是一件能力之外的事情｡  
就这样,精灵王子低低说了句对不起,万分抱歉,然后推着坎布尼茨的腰就把他送了出去｡当坎布尼茨刚刚踏出王子寝殿,身后的门就被莱戈拉斯“砰”地关上了｡  
坎布尼茨摸了摸嘴角,莫名其妙地,竟笑了出来｡  
这样的精灵王子还是一次见｡并且他深信,看见王子殿下这种状态的,只有他一人｡

 

坎布尼茨从回忆里惊醒,夜风还吹着莱戈拉斯昏昏沉沉的头脑,他看得难过,却不知说什么好,只有解下腰间的水壶,让莱戈拉斯漱了漱口｡  
同样的,有些话,三百年来他一直不知道该怎样说｡  
莱戈拉斯擦了擦嘴,他舒服多了,同时也觉得累了,一仰头便倒在了身后的草丛间｡  
他闭着眼,不去看也不去想,希望今天的事就这么过去了,瑟兰迪尔有情人也好,没有也罢,继续装作不知道便是了｡  
他觉得睡意昏沉,身体仿佛在一片黑暗混沌的区域不断下沉｡突然间,一阵温热的触感自半片脸颊传来,莱戈拉斯猛地睁眼——  
他被坎布尼茨吻住了｡  
莱戈拉斯静了片刻,只觉得后背一阵发麻｡他伸手推开坎布尼茨的肩膀,但这个动作仿佛是早就被预料到那般,坎布尼茨捏紧莱戈拉斯的手腕把它们固定在两侧,直到一个漫长的深吻结束｡  
坎布尼茨只是稍稍抬头,就挨了莱戈拉斯不轻不重的一拳｡  
但他没有道歉也没有起身离开,反而将整个身子的重量都压在了精灵王子身上,他的头埋在莱戈拉斯颈间,认真而贪婪地索取他幻想了三百年的味道｡  
“……你想怎样?”莱戈拉斯不断偏头躲避,酒后的脱力让他没法立刻将身上的人掀翻过去狠狠揍上一顿,喷洒在颈间的湿热呼吸反而令他说话都颤了声｡  
坎布尼茨停下动作,舔了舔微微充血的深红嘴唇,用炙热而虔诚的目光看着莱戈拉斯的眼睛:  
“各取所需,做不做?”  
各取所需｡  
父亲在和别人交好的时候,也一定会用到这个词吧?  
各取所需多好啊｡我不用承担什么良心上的不安,你也无须对我挂念｡我们亲密,我们欢爱,然后我们是路人｡  
长情亦薄情的精灵王一定也是这么想的,用这句话打发了一个又一个爱他的女人或男人,一定是这样的,没错了｡  
莱戈拉斯望着头顶的星空,斑斓的星河仿佛维拉撒下的一张巨网,包罗了古往今来的爱恨情痴,包罗万象｡  
是了,是了,那是世间男女的最后一处温柔乡｡  
他再也感受不到身体上传来的酥麻或者疼痛,只是被坎布尼茨忙碌而紊乱的动作弄得晕头转向｡他在这片星空下闭上双眼,他知道自己正在被啃咬､被攻占,但他觉得自己已经没有什么东西可以用来失去了｡  
他早已把一切美好的感情都给了精灵王,长久的病痛后他只剩下一具腐朽不堪的身体,留着被那最后的黑暗吞噬殆尽｡

 

瑟兰迪尔的营帐离晚宴会场不远｡尽管昨夜那场荒诞不经的梦让他异常疲惫,但他没有下令让战士们停止宴会,或者换个地方｡  
等到账外喧哗的人声稀了,篝火灭了,瑟兰迪尔才收起书卷,准备睡了｡  
他握着灯匙,在按灭烛火的前一刻,望着那跳动的昏黄烛光,忽然就想起今天莱戈拉斯低垂的眼｡  
瑟兰迪尔不得不承认,他真是越来越看不懂自己的儿子了｡每当他觉得莱戈拉斯在暗自生气､濒临绝望,都会在事后惊讶于莱戈拉斯对爱情的异常执着;而每当他觉得自己与儿子间这段痛苦纠结的关系有所缓和,莱戈拉斯总会向他抛来新的猜忌与刁难｡  
精灵王捏了捏眉心,灯匙将要按下去的那一霎,账外忽然传来三下敲门声｡  
“请进｡”瑟兰迪尔说｡  
他抬起头,却惊讶地发现进来的是莱戈拉斯｡要知道,这孩子四百年来在自己这里从没有敲门的习惯,父亲的寝殿向来随意进出｡  
莱戈拉斯换了一件银白中衣,滚银的领口高高束起｡瑟兰迪尔眯了眯眼,昏暗的光线下他还是看出莱戈拉斯重新收拾了发型,蝎子辫勾地一丝不苟｡  
“希望我没有打扰到您｡”莱戈拉斯向瑟兰迪尔身前走了几步,跪坐在父亲的地桌边,扬手抖开一份地图｡  
有些事情,就算再不愿意也必须去做｡莱戈拉斯觉得勘察路况是他的职分,分内之事就无法以私情推脱｡  
“这里,和这里,”莱戈拉斯在地图上手指今天行军路线的两处关口,“有座狼出现,但不足为惧｡”  
“半兽人埋伏在那洛斯,”精灵王子指尖缓缓向西移动,“我认为它们近百年开凿的洞穴在这里｡”  
瑟兰迪尔看了看地图,又抬起头看了莱戈拉斯一眼,静了片刻只说道:  
“姑且不论实力,仅仅是数量,密林与绿林的军队也占绝对优势｡即便是翻越雾山,也不会路遇突袭与阻拦｡”  
“不,”莱戈拉斯纠正父亲话中的微小歧义:“绿林军团只是在前面替您开路,两支军队不会纳入同一编制,作战更是需要双方配合｡”  
这与瑟兰迪尔预先的想法一致｡他点点头,算作对莱戈拉斯一番见解的回应｡  
“今天傍晚……”瑟兰迪尔少有地犹豫着,不管怎样莱戈拉斯今天的言行与态度都让他感到反常,可他只是刚刚提起这么一个话头,就被莱戈拉斯打断了｡  
“今天傍晚天色美极了｡我只是困了,又累又困｡”莱戈拉斯看着父亲的眼睛,认真说道｡  
瑟兰迪尔已经对“困”这个字眼极其敏感,尤其是当它从莱戈拉斯嘴里说出来的时候｡儿子的每一次长睡都让瑟兰迪尔感到万分不安,月圆之夜前后情况更是严重｡尽管记得前不久莱戈拉斯阻止过自己类似的行为,但瑟兰迪尔还是想要检查一下莱戈拉斯脖颈处的皮肤｡他注意到今晚莱戈拉斯把自己包裹地很严密,于是他更加认为,那里的血管一定又呈现出可怕的紫黑色了｡  
瑟兰迪尔毫无预兆地伸手掀开了莱戈拉斯的领口,几乎就在同一瞬间,莱戈拉斯猛地向后躲｡  
令瑟兰迪尔感到震惊的不是发黑的血管,而是大片大片瑰艳的潮红,触手还带着热度｡  
视线蓦地上移,捕捉到莱戈拉斯躲闪的眼神｡  
莱戈拉斯当然没有放任坎布尼茨对自己为所欲为,他在感受到腰间的皮带被用力拉扯的时候便本能地叫了停,然后一言不发地起身扣好上衣,在夜风中清醒了一下大脑,回去换了身衣服便来到父亲的营帐做路况报告｡  
莱戈拉斯暗暗提起一口气,抬眼对上了父亲的目光｡  
在对瑟兰迪尔的眼神进行反复探查中,莱戈拉斯没有读出责备,或者任何与之有关的意味,取而代之的是一种静到可怕的漠然｡  
一瞬间他有些失望｡当他回想起今天经历过的一切痛苦,近乎失控的悲伤,失望的感觉在他心里竟变成又一股抽痛｡  
莱戈拉斯知道父亲绝不会问出“他是谁”这种话｡他看着精灵王,晶石发饰下的面孔冷漠而美丽,仿佛受侵犯的不是自己的儿子,又仿佛一种解脱——这种事情,儿子终于不会再找自己做了｡  
莱戈拉斯自信父亲如此淡然已经不需要自己再作过多解释｡他站起身,向精灵王微微颔首告退,然后转身掀起门帘大步离开｡  
瑟兰迪尔端坐着,望着莱戈拉斯的背影,在很长一段时间里忘记了呼吸｡  
那个梦又回到他的脑海,那句“太晚了”又再度响起在他耳边｡  
他本以为自己最大的噩梦是莱戈拉斯在这场战争中还是不可避免地失去了生命,直到此刻他才无比真实地感受到,与之同样可怕的念头是,有些东西尽管从未拥有,他却依然觉得是失去｡  
过了良久,瑟兰迪尔收回目光,触眼便是桌上的酒杯,他看着杯口兀自晃动的殷红液体,一样的瑰艳｡  
一样刺眼｡  
下一刻酒杯落地碎裂,飞溅的液体洒在帐顶的白色毛毡上,迅速殷出一片艳艳的红｡  
触目惊心的颜色｡不可告人的罪恶｡

 

莱戈拉斯慢慢走回了高地上的营帐｡  
他的一生中从未像此刻这般,觉得自己的爱是那样微不足道｡  
他是生来便备受宠爱的王子,一人之下万人之上的领主｡但他觉得在瑟兰迪尔眼中,自己只是一个为了爱情而耍出各种幼稚把戏的小丑｡  
小丑想要逗一逗心爱的人,看他为自己笑｡但小丑慢慢发现自己做不到,于是在那副笑着的面具下流泪,唯一的观众看到他不甚自然的嘴角与那哀恸的眼神,却依旧无动于衷｡  
莱戈拉斯痛苦地想着,把过往的回忆片段翻来覆去地倒换着,所有关于瑟兰迪尔的画面,一瞬间都成了灰色｡

 

“莱戈拉斯……”  
精灵王子循着声音转头,转头的那一秒就已经听出了来者｡  
他看着坎布尼茨幽暗深邃的眸子,黑发黑瞳将他的皮肤衬地异常苍白,苍白的面容中却有一种与之形成鲜明对比的炙热,那团炙热在他眼瞳中燃烧,在他心底燃烧｡  
莱戈拉斯无比熟悉这种渴望,这种炙热而强烈的感情伴随他过去三十年里的每一天,如今就像风蚀残年,这团火也终归于熄灭｡  
“你跟我过来｡”莱戈拉斯听到自己清冷的声音｡  
他和坎布尼茨一前一后来到高地外一片茂密的白桦林｡  
莱戈拉斯仰头,月色正清明｡他微笑着转身,笑容依旧标致,却带着一股万顷荒漠的苍凉｡  
“做你想做的｡”  
他这样吩咐着,终于听到了一直想从瑟兰迪尔口中说出来的话,终于在幻想中给了自己一个美满的结局｡  
他毫不避讳地回应坎布尼茨狂热的唇,他顺从地仰起头,感受着自己曾用在瑟兰迪尔身上的每一个动作｡  
衣领处的盘扣已经尽数被牙齿撕开,大片皮肤的骤然裸露让他微微打了个寒战｡下一刻他被托着双腿猛地抱起,突如其来的悬空感让他不由自主地搂紧了坎布尼茨的脖子｡  
莱戈拉斯的后背抵在了一颗白桦树上｡坎布尼茨失控般的粗暴动作让树干上方的叶子沙沙作响｡  
“亲爱的,别这样,”莱戈拉斯低头亲吻坎布尼茨浮着薄汗的额头,“大可不必如此着急,我就在这里｡”  
他模拟着一切希望精灵王能够对他说出口的话,温柔对待这个狂热汲取的人,以他希望自己被对待的那种方式｡  
“有没有人对你说过……”坎布尼茨忙碌中突然抬起头,双眼映着星辰,格外清澈明亮:  
“你的身体里有光的味道｡”  
在莱戈拉斯的记忆里,父亲只会对自己的突然亲近表现出极大厌恶｡他想,终归是没有经验的笨拙让这具身体没有丝毫吸引精灵王的地方｡被接受是例外,被讨厌才是正常｡  
“还有呢?”莱戈拉斯轻声问,他鼓励似的将额头抵在坎布尼茨眉心,想让这个帮助他探索身体的人说出更多关于自己的秘密｡他知道他的父亲对此了无兴趣,于是一切奇异的美妙,都需要别人来帮助他发现｡  
“妙不可言｡”  
这句话含混在口中,尾音已经隐匿于下一个彼此交换的深吻｡渐渐变得短促的呼吸让莱戈拉斯的大脑回到一片空白,他甚至没有精力再认真去想,自己很快就要委身于一个……父亲之外的人了｡  
当他的最后一缕清明神志也分崩离析,过了良久,才察觉到黑发的精灵不知何时已经停止了动作｡  
他顺着坎布尼茨的目光看过去｡  
瑟兰迪尔就站在离他们最近的一棵白桦树旁｡


	8. 五军之战（下）

精灵王不是第一次目睹儿子的类似场面｡  
早在三百多年前的一次边境巡视中,瑟兰迪尔曾偶然撞见莱戈拉斯抱着一只受伤又发情的女精灵｡沉默的父亲只是不动声色地转身离开,理智地为儿子留出足够的空间｡  
但这一次,仿佛脚下生了根,他静静地看完全程,脚步和目光都无法挪动一寸｡  
“是我强迫殿下,”最先反应过来的是坎布尼茨,从精灵王那两道幽幽的目光中,黑发的卫队长已经做好了独自接受所有惩罚的准备:“殿下今晚醉了酒,是我强吻他｡”  
但这句事到如今已经无关紧要的话仿佛根本没有进入精灵王的耳朵｡瑟兰迪尔只是冷冷地将目光转向莱戈拉斯｡  
“是我自愿｡”另一位头都不抬,解释得倒是干脆利落｡  
瑟兰迪尔反复打量莱戈拉斯,后者从容不迫,在父亲的目光中自下而上一粒一粒扣好了扣子｡  
直到这一刻,瑟兰迪尔胸中才涌起一股难以抑制的愤怒｡他太清楚儿子那句话的背后藏着怎样的动机,任何时候都不要指望精灵王子承认自己正在做的是被强迫的事,无论你是谁｡他知道莱戈拉斯这是在变相激怒自己,而真正令他感到愤怒的是,自己竟真的因此不受控制地恼火｡  
“看来你的父亲该向你道个歉,”瑟兰迪尔缓缓说着,一步一步自两人背后绕到身前,目光却始终未离开莱戈拉斯一眼:“既然是自愿｡”  
他一路尾随莱戈拉斯至此,该看的不该看的统统尽收眼底｡这似乎是一场两情相悦的美妙结合,莱戈拉斯的那种游刃有余甚至让他怀疑这种事在儿子身上是不是第一次｡可当他慢慢走近,近到听见两人急不可耐的亲吻与喘息,才惊觉儿子无法闭合的双眼里究竟埋藏了多少恐惧与绝望｡  
可这一切情绪都在被发现的那一霎,以淡定与从容掩饰得天衣无缝｡  
“你明白我的意思,”瑟兰迪尔冷冷盯着莱戈拉斯,已经无暇分辨自己的言语还是否理智:“一切都过去了,这再好不过｡”  
那一刻莱戈拉斯的肩膀不易察觉地抖动了一下,他静了片刻而后抬起头,眼底的波澜不惊一瞬间溃不成军｡  
瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯慢慢捂住嘴,看着莱戈拉斯背靠着桦树慢慢蹲下身去｡  
然后转身离开｡

“莱戈拉斯……陛下!”  
瑟兰迪尔未走出十步便在惊呼声中扭头,扭头时莱戈拉斯已经痛苦地蜷缩在地上,他的十指深深嵌进泥土里,伴随着轻微痉挛,身下的草场渐渐蔓延出鲜血,月光下呈现出阴惨的黑色｡  
“这是怎么了……怎么了?”突如其来的血涌让坎布尼茨来不及思考,只是一遍一遍重复着这句话,他托起莱戈拉斯的头,声音在那一刻戛然而止｡  
坎布尼茨掌心一片湿滑,血液竟是从毛孔中涌出｡  
莱戈拉斯的月白中衣以肉眼可见的速度迅速染成了红色,片刻后,周身腾起一层淡淡的血雾｡  
瑟兰迪尔极力稳住呼吸,伸手挑开了莱戈拉斯的领扣,擦去皮肤表面的血珠后,黑色的血管在他的脖颈上浮凸地跳动着,像是一条幽幽穿行在四肢百骸的毒蛇,此刻终于向他的主人吐出蛇信｡  
“莱戈拉斯,能听见我说话吗?”瑟兰迪尔托起儿子的上半身,将他的头部固定在自己臂弯里,仅仅是几次简短的接触已经让他银灰色的衣袍沾满血迹,“不要闭着眼,不要睡,”他死死捏着莱戈拉斯的下颔,用力之大已经让那片皮肤渗出多一倍的鲜血,“忍一忍,我们今晚去瑞文戴尔｡”  
剧烈的痛苦中莱戈拉斯无以回应,呼吸声愈来愈重,每一口都带着血腥气｡  
血迹蔓延之处青草枯萎｡  
“殿下今晚情绪低落,身体状况极差,”坎布尼茨扶着莱戈拉斯左右挣扎的额头,温热的血液已经沿着他的掌心滑向手肘｡他努力镇定下来,回忆着今晚的经过:“酒后呕吐过一次,呼吸长短不定,噢……他还喊过难受……”  
“知道还刺激他?”瑟兰迪尔实在窝火｡他擦拭着儿子脸上不断渗出的血珠,可是鲜血好像怎么也流不完,莱戈拉斯血迹下的面庞渐渐变得病态而苍白｡  
“去牵我的坐骑,”瑟兰迪尔知道一刻也不能耽搁了,他收起情绪,平静地向卫队长命令,语速却比从前快一倍:“告诉伊兰将军今晚的经过,让他整顿好两支军队驻扎在原地等我回来｡”  
精灵王说罢抬起头,探究似的眯了眯眼:“你知道该省去哪些细节｡”

 

瑟兰迪尔带着莱戈拉斯,在夜色下疾驰穿过摩瑞亚矿坑｡他不确定路途颠簸是否足以吊醒莱戈拉斯的神志,只有时不时说几句话确认倚在自己身上的儿子没有昏迷｡  
“您生气了,”当他们的头顶重新出现斑斓星月的时候,莱戈拉斯叹息道:“我没什么好解释的｡”  
“我们现在不谈这个,”瑟兰迪尔扶了扶莱戈拉斯的身子让他坐正,“这些以后再说｡”  
“那您告诉我,”莱戈拉斯伸手捉住父亲风中飘飞的一缕长发:“在过去的四百多年里,您有没有和别人,”他顿了顿,“和别人……”  
瑟兰迪尔忽地勒住了缰绳｡他们停在了夜幕下的荒原中,两相探寻的目光静若止水,又仿佛一场隐金戈铁马于无形的战争｡  
“我没有｡”良久,瑟兰迪尔轻轻地､但却笃定道｡  
他忽然就弄懂了莱戈拉斯今晚的反常行为,正因如此他才更加回答地无比肯定,那种极力证明什么的心态已经让他不去计较为什么一个父亲要向儿子解释这种事情｡  
可是莱戈拉斯根本不信,捏紧父亲长发的手没有松动分毫｡  
“这一点我也不明白,莱戈拉斯｡”瑟兰迪尔已经隐约猜到儿子纠结的是什么｡他知道随着莱戈拉斯年龄渐长,有些事自己再也瞒不住,但这一天这么快就来了｡  
“有些事情,活得越久,反而愈发看不通透｡”独自在世间走过六千年的精灵王只能这样解释道｡  
莱戈拉斯垂着眼思考片刻,忽然干笑一声,嘴角处干涸血迹下的毛孔再度渗出血珠｡他终于松开了父亲的那缕金发,以虎口抹去脸上的鲜血｡  
“别拿年龄糊弄我｡您不如直接说,”他笑地悲伤:“我亲爱的儿子,Ada对你母亲的爱从未逝去｡”  
瑟兰迪尔默默看了莱戈拉斯一眼,或许疼痛已经将这孩子折磨地神志不清｡他不再说什么,伸手揽过儿子的头,找了个舒服的位置让他靠在自己身上｡  
大角鹿再度迈开四肢,穿过一片寂静丛深的梅隆树林,全速向林谷中心灯火璀璨的瑞文戴尔跑去｡

林迪尔将密林父子引向林谷行宫最高处的穹顶之殿｡  
瑟兰迪尔轻轻将莱戈拉斯放到落地窗前的一张软榻上,四下顾盼却找不到埃尔隆德｡  
“领主在书阁,请您移步,”林迪尔传话,“我会在这里照顾莱戈拉斯殿下｡”  
瑟兰迪尔有些犹豫,他知道埃尔隆德那边势必有更重要的事情,但又不忍将血淋淋的儿子丢在这里｡他转头问莱戈拉斯:  
“现在觉得好些吗?”  
莱戈拉斯点点头｡  
“那我稍后回来｡”瑟兰迪尔俯身,将儿子被鲜血黏在脸侧的发丝绕到耳后,目光相接的那一瞬他心底一惊,竟从莱戈拉斯眼中读出某种指责｡  
“你是我的儿子,”精灵王解释道:“我不会让你有事｡”  
然后他看着莱戈拉斯安稳闭上双眼,转身悄然离去｡

与鲜血淋漓的赫然场景相反,莱戈拉斯的身体在放出第一波血液后就不再感受到痛苦,甚至是从未有过的轻松,如沐云端｡  
不想多说话仅仅是因为乏力｡他的头埋在松软的卧枕里,吹着夜风,渐渐困意上涌｡  
“莱戈拉斯殿下,”林迪尔丢掉擦拭血迹的棉布,轻轻推了推精灵王子,“领主特别关照,您不能在这个时候入睡｡”  
莱戈拉斯用尽全力抬起眉毛,沉重的双眼终于睁开一条缝,但随即又合上了｡  
林迪尔暗暗焦急却没有办法,只有疾步前往湖心寝殿,叫来了领主的双子｡  
“维拉……”见到精灵王子的那一刻,埃莱丹不由得捂住胸口,“这太可怜了｡”  
好在莱戈拉斯睡得不深,埃洛赫以魔法强行唤醒了莱戈拉斯｡  
“你想来点水吗?或者一些蔬果｡”埃洛赫扶起莱戈拉斯,无论如何不能再让精灵王子躺着了｡  
“领主阁下的双子?”莱戈拉斯眯了眯眼,这似乎就是儿时父亲用来教育自己时,口中频频出现过的“别人家的孩子”｡  
“埃洛赫,”黑发白衣的精灵自报名字,然后指向弟弟,“埃莱丹｡”  
莱戈拉斯点点头,老实说,一时半会他分不清这两只一模一样的精灵｡金发的王子望着窗外月光下的山峦静坐许久,当意识不再模糊,他向眼前这对双子请求道:  
“能替我拿一套干净的衣服吗?”  
埃洛赫为自己的疏忽大意感到抱歉,忙让弟弟去取一件干净舒适的睡袍｡  
“不,”莱戈拉斯叫住埃莱丹,“我希望是轻便猎装｡”  
埃莱丹愣了一下,但还是点点头:“好的｡”  
看着埃莱丹消失在步梯下的回廊后,莱戈拉斯吃力地坐直了身子,手贴胸口向埃洛赫微微颔首｡  
他不方便下榻,但这对于精灵王子,已经是能向别人行出的最高礼节｡  
“我能请求您一件事吗?”莱戈拉斯望着埃洛赫,后者对密林王子的举动微微错愕｡  
“请讲｡”  
“这件事瞒着我父亲,”莱戈拉斯顿了顿,他观察到林谷王子眼里有一丝迟疑一闪而过,但没有拒绝的意思,于是他继续说道:“请您即刻前往迷雾山脉,林地王国的军队驻扎在东南部的高地与平原,去密林军营找到王宫卫队长,让他替我将我的弓箭与双刃取来,还有我的马匹｡”  
“您想出逃?”埃洛赫有些吃惊,随即他回过神来,换了一个词:“不,我是说,您要离开｡”  
“是,我想我必须走了,如果您不能帮我保守秘密,也请不要在我未走远时就去告诉我的父亲｡”莱戈拉斯看着埃洛赫的眼睛认真说,神情已经近乎恳求｡  
林谷的王子低头思考片刻,眉心越锁越紧｡  
“莱戈拉斯殿下,我很乐意帮忙,”埃洛赫犹疑道:“可我怎能保证您的身体不会在半路再出状况呢?”  
莱戈拉斯的目光短暂地涣散了几秒,他神秘地笑笑,“你知道白宝石吗?”  
“当然,精灵王尤好此物｡”埃洛赫不解｡  
“可它被孤山的矮人侵占了,我必须去替父亲拿回来,”莱戈拉斯只有坦诚相告:“如你所见,我时日无多,愈是最后时刻,愈有执念之下必须完成的心愿,”他望着远山,“就像你姐姐,永生之外,更有值得牺牲一切去换来的东西｡”  
埃洛赫望着这个心事重重的王子,一瞬间心头竟略过一丝错觉,那种一意赴死的狠劲,似乎仅仅是用来战胜某些……累月积年的悲伤｡  
“好,”埃洛赫沉默良久,微微点头,轻声答应道:“我按照您说的做｡不管您的动机是什么,请您一定保重｡”  
精灵王子再次颔首:  
“埃洛赫,你的恩情我永远铭记｡”

 

瑞文戴尔的书阁里,瑟兰迪尔看着大理石桌前的埃尔隆德,后者正用魔法打磨两块手掌大小的蓝色水晶｡  
他知道那是世间罕有的真知晶石,棱镜般的表面在魔法下折射出幽幽蓝光,透过其内冰晶般的质理,智慧之人能看见过去与未来｡  
“瑟兰迪尔,我把它们送给你,”魔戒纳雅的冷冷荧光源源不断地倾注进晶石里,埃尔隆德说:“你会用到它｡”  
瑟兰迪尔却移开了目光,“我的儿子还承受着失去生命的威胁｡”  
将近一个时辰的等待之后,这句话已经不似请求,听起来更像是失去耐心的告诫｡  
“我知道,我知道｡”埃尔隆德语调放缓,“莱戈拉斯三十年前的旧伤从未痊愈,我的药草与魔法只是愈合了骨肉,末日火山的黑暗力量却溶进了他的血脉里｡”  
“可是为什么会在今晚突然发作呢?毫无预兆,毒素就那样排尽了他的血液,侵夺了他的身体吗?”埃尔隆德问道,“按照末日火山的活动周期,你儿子即便生命垂危,也还有七十年的光阴｡”  
瑟兰迪尔微微偏头,他无法回答这个问题｡  
“原因只能出在他自己身上,”埃尔隆德说,“你知道,悲伤也能带走精灵｡”  
林谷领主闭了口,他看见精灵王眼中一闪而逝的凄惶｡  
“莱戈拉斯三十年来都不快乐,是吗?”埃尔隆德话语间没有责备,落在瑟兰迪尔心头却字字如刀｡  
“可我没有办法,”瑟兰迪尔的声音低了下去,“我也为此费心伤神｡”  
埃尔隆德看了瑟兰迪尔几秒,摘去无名指上的魔戒放在真知晶石边,绕过大理石圆桌走到精灵王身前｡  
“不,你有更好的办法,你只是不用,”埃尔隆德微微摇头,“或者说想用却不敢用｡”  
瑟兰迪尔知道,这只能够预知未来的高等精灵一直都知道他和莱戈拉斯间的隐秘关系,早在一切情愫还未萌芽的时候,早在莱戈拉斯尚未成年的那段遥远岁月里｡  
这种关系对于精灵王一直是不能被触碰的深层禁忌｡他从不倾诉,就这么苦苦隐藏几十年,说过多少心口不一的话,独自承受多少事与愿违｡  
可这层羞于提及的关系就那么被一只外族精灵轻易看破了,早在连他自己都毫无觉察的时候｡他只是未能拥有魔戒那超脱凡尘的能力,为此他曾觉得自己落后于这个世界｡他更不喜欢别人用这凌驾一切的力量去评判他的未来,这对他来说是被剥光了衣服般的羞耻｡  
不,比那更甚｡  
“埃尔隆德,注意你的言辞,”这是瑟兰迪尔今夜第二次不受控制地恼火,“如果你的儿子也突然告诉你他想做你的伴侣,并且对你怀有隐秘的欲望,你就不会说出那种话｡”  
精灵王毫不掩藏话语中的攻击意味,冰蓝的眸子居高临下地注视着与他地位相等的精灵｡  
但埃尔隆德只是不以为意地笑笑｡  
“你认为我不能感同身受吗?”他慢慢走到窗边,远处湖心寝殿灯火通明｡埃尔隆德蓦地转头,“你以为埃洛赫与埃莱丹是什么关系?仅仅是兄弟?”  
一瞬间瑟兰迪尔震惊地说不出话｡  
“我知道他们会相爱,或许不被外界祝福,但他们没有伤害任何人｡”  
“能够表明心意已是不易,瑟兰迪尔,”埃尔隆德说:“我们活得足够久,不需要为子嗣后代而担忧,不要拿人类的那套标准禁锢自己｡爱情在精灵国度,从来都仅仅是两个人间的事情｡”  
“看看你衣服上的鲜血,”埃尔隆德沿着瑟兰迪尔周身走了一圈,绕过地面上那片血迹斑斑的华丽长袍,“你知道凶手是谁｡”

 

瑟兰迪尔从没有不爱莱戈拉斯｡莱戈拉斯一直都是他的珍宝,他视自己的孩子向来重于生命｡  
他只是觉得,无尽的岁月已经让亲情与爱情难以分界｡  
他只是不甘心,倾注毕生心血教养出的孩子,还给他的只有爱情｡  
他不止一次问过自己,接受儿子的爱意又如何,可他无法想象有那么一天,莱戈拉斯与他亲密地不分彼此｡那让他无比恐惧｡  
恐惧于控制与支配的关系岌岌可危,恐惧于躁动的感情让两人都不再理智｡  
埃尔隆德说的道理他怎会不懂?  
只是在精灵王那里,爱情从来都是危险的劣势｡

 

“听说林地王国已经出军征伐邪恶的极北之境,”埃尔隆德继续打磨着那两块晶石,他换了个话题,“在索伦再度觉醒之前消灭史矛革与安格玛巫王,这是英勇且明智的决定｡”  
“林地王国的子民们热爱家园,大多数西尔凡精灵不愿西渡,”瑟兰迪尔看着埃尔隆德无名指上的魔戒,“如果有一天,索伦的至尊戒毁于烈焰,纳雅与南雅的力量将不复存在,瑞文戴尔与罗斯洛立安的精灵势必西渡,而幽暗密林,”他轻声说,“将在中土世界的北幽迷境生生不息｡”  
埃尔隆德望着这位从不插手外界事物的精灵王,这位精灵王比任何一位精灵领主都更加热爱这片土地｡  
“中土的秩序靠精灵维护,”埃尔隆德对精灵王的决定表示赞许,又像是一种勉励:“这世界毕竟还年轻｡”  
“也只有将魔苟斯送入黑暗,莱戈拉斯才能重获新生｡”  
“确实如此,所以我打磨好了这两块真知晶石,只需再注入明日的第一缕晨光｡一块属于你,一块属于莱戈拉斯｡日后必有长久分别,希望你们在晶石中的世界窥见彼此,切记,”埃尔隆德说:“来自黑暗世界的邪恶力量已经在今晚侵夺了莱戈拉斯的身体,不可再让他堕入长眠,否则下一次醒来,你的儿子就是魔苟斯麾下又一名得力战将｡”  
“我知道｡”瑟兰迪尔接过那两块闪动着奇异色泽的水晶,入手的那一霎,仿佛一道冰泉自双臂流进他心底｡  
来自精灵世界的关怀,久违的温暖｡  
“谢谢你,爱隆｡”

 

当林谷的第一缕曙光降临,两块真知晶石在晨曦中镶嵌上一层流动的亮金,片刻后融进晶体,观之有如星屑｡  
瑟兰迪尔回到瑞文戴尔的极高之殿,两扇木门在晨风中轻轻打开又闭合,落地窗前的白色绒帘起起落落｡  
软塌上空无一人,只剩下一件沾满血迹的银白衣袍,鲜血变成红褐,衣袖垂落至地｡  
瑟兰迪尔心中一沉,疾步走到窗前,拿起那件血迹斑斑的中衣,一片桦皮纸悠悠飘落到脚边｡

“亲爱的父亲,  
原谅我不告而别｡  
我不知道战争于我有何意义可言,我未曾经历,也不甚了解｡我相信绿林军团的每一位士兵在您的指挥下更有生还的希望，所以我把我的战士们交给您,交给他们的王｡我相信他们能遵守您的指令,分享精灵的荣光｡  
我曾说我是您今生唯一的爱人,所以维拉要收走我的母亲｡现在我收回那句话,我为我的到来而使母亲陨落感到抱歉｡我爱母亲,我也爱您,如果可以,我愿以将死的生命,偿还你们本该恩爱相守的时光｡  
我要去孤山取回母亲的白宝石,把它亲手交到您的手里,愿那璀璨辉光指引母亲的灵魂,愿你们在最初相遇的地方再度相聚｡  
但我永不后悔向您开口言爱｡  
即便圣白星光从未泯灭｡”

春深时节的罂粟花大片大片地开着,它们蜷伏在植被之下,仿佛自地底渗出的红,沿路泼洒在瑟兰迪尔脚下的每一寸土地｡  
将信看了两遍之后,他甚至没有去和埃尔隆德告别,牵了坐骑便匆匆返回迷雾山脉｡  
那件血迹斑斑的银白中衣还在他怀里,太阳的烘烤中,血腥气被一丝一缕地蒸发出来｡  
这种味道让瑟兰迪尔心跳加快｡  
当大角鹿载着他跃过一座陡峭的峡谷,踏上高岸的那一瞬,瑟兰迪尔险些跌下鹿背｡但他仍旧单手握住缰绳,另一只手将那件衣服牢牢抱在怀里｡  
就像很多年前,他要双手环住儿子腰身,以防多动的小精灵被甩下马背｡  
空气中开始有另一种气味与血腥气混合｡  
那绝不是罂粟花香,它贴着地面席卷而来,危险而强势地占领了瑟兰迪尔的每一处感官｡  
他皱眉,驱停了大角鹿,绷紧的神经敏感地捕捉着每一丝风吹草动｡他甚至感觉到脚下地土地传来了微微的震动,石子与土块沿着丘陵簌簌滚落｡  
下一刻,浓重的狼臊气将瑟兰迪尔冲地呼吸一滞,他终于意识到接下来要发生什么,但为时已晚｡  
隐隐的狼嗥声开始在丘陵背面的不远处此起彼伏｡  
受惊的大角鹿高高扬起了前踢,瑟兰迪尔就势调转方向,他要在座狼群赶到之前跃回那座峡谷｡  
昨夜莱戈拉斯的突发状况让他慌了神,一心想救儿子的父亲,此刻身上只有一把窄而轻的佩剑,那根本不足以斩杀凶猛残忍的座狼,何况是奔袭而来的大片狼群｡  
大角鹿以最快速度向那处陡峭峡谷冲刺,狼群已经出现在他们后方｡受过黑暗力量腐蚀的生物一旦疯狂起来便格外彪悍顽强,它们长长的獠牙已经对准了精灵王,奔跑中上下摩擦发出咯咯的声响｡很快,为首的一只座狼抓准了时机一跃而起,大角鹿一个急转闪避,鹿腿贴着草地擦出一道长长的伤口,但本能让它无视疼痛迅速站起,以更快速度向峡谷口奔去｡  
瑟兰迪尔这次抛掉了那件衣服,双手紧握缰绳,催着坐骑加速冲刺,终于,大角鹿在座狼的下一次扑咬前冲到了峡谷,一跃而过｡  
当瑟兰迪尔骑着大角鹿退至一片灌木林,扭头望向那座高岸时,眼前的景象让他无比震惊｡  
座狼围成一群聚集在峡谷边,争先恐后地撕咬着那件衣服,莱戈拉斯的血将它们刺激得发出阵阵低吼｡  
瑟兰迪尔渐渐听不到任何声音,他静静地伫立在灌木林里,眼前所有的动作都在放慢,座狼反着乌光的毛皮毫发毕现，直到那件血淋林的衣袍被这些卑劣的生物撕成了碎片｡  
那比撕扯在他身上更让他痛苦｡他不敢想象莱戈拉斯只身前往孤山将面临的一切｡  
当光明的身躯里种下了邪恶的种子,善良的灵魂徘徊在堕落的边缘,亦正亦邪的血性是无数黑暗生物争相品尝的美味,残杀的兴奋感足以让它们如临天堂｡  
这份觊觎也是对瑟兰迪尔的最大亵渎｡  
精灵王看着渐渐不再躁动的狼群,当它们三三两两地准备掉头离开时,瑟兰迪尔念动咒语｡  
霎时间山谷迸发出一声巨响,整座高岸忽地断裂,脱落崩塌的石壁带着狼群一起坠入深渊｡  
当最后一声惨嗥消失在谷底,精灵王这才掉头离开｡

林地王国的军队里一夜之间少的并不仅仅是精灵王子｡  
伊兰将军告诉精灵王,因莱戈拉斯出走而报请离军的还有那位王宫卫队长｡  
“你觉得坎布尼茨那孩子对莱戈拉斯是否别有心意?”伊兰向瑟兰迪尔问道｡  
莱戈拉斯是他看着长大的孩子,他教莱戈拉斯练剑,倾尽毕生所学｡除了精灵王,他是最像莱戈拉斯父亲的人｡  
他在委婉地提醒瑟兰迪尔不要再将成年已久的儿子禁锢在身边｡可他头一次地,竟从加冕后的精灵王眼中读出某种不甘,甚至委屈,孩子般的委屈｡  
就像王子时代的瑟兰迪尔被夺去悉心收集的珍宝｡  
精灵王的目光忽然就飘得很远很远,像是一瞬间变回了那个寡言忧郁的少年｡

 

“你不该跟来｡”  
这是将近一天的行程后,莱戈拉斯对坎布尼茨说的头一句话｡  
他们在日落前到达了孤山以南的长湖镇｡莱戈拉斯将白马牵到湖边饮水,自己则找了片草木丰盛的阳坡,沐浴落日的余晖｡  
当然,这次他不敢再闭上眼｡  
“我自己的决定｡”坎布尼茨坐在莱戈拉斯身边,递去一份烤肉片,又毫无意外地被拒绝｡  
坎布尼茨的落寞让莱戈拉斯多少觉得心疼,这是一种被迫疏离的同感,能在他心中引申出千千万万个不愿提起的细节｡  
精灵王子枕着双臂,想了很久还是决定安慰一下这只失意的精灵｡  
“你知道吗,”他找了个话题,“人类的聚落原本不在现在的长湖镇,四百年前,他们的祖先在河谷建立集市,我去过那里｡”  
“那大概是被巨龙毁灭了家园｡”坎布尼茨多多少少听过一些传说｡他想让莱戈拉斯停下说话好好休息,但这显然是一个藏着故事的话题,于是出于尊重,黑发的精灵将后半句话咽进心里｡  
“是啊,巨龙的火焰在那片土地上烧了十天十夜,我去的时候,仅存的人类也快要被瘟疫与饥饿折磨殆尽了｡”莱戈拉斯换了个舒服的姿势,但随着记忆的倒退,他不自在地皱了皱眉｡  
“我想去帮帮他们啊,可我父亲怎么也不让,于是我就偷偷溜走｡可我没有能力保护他们,那时候我十七岁,连一只兽人都打不过,连人类的语言都不会｡我能做什么呢?我只能把身上仅有的几块兰巴斯都送给一位需要它们的小姑娘,然后去河谷外的沼泽清剿蜘蛛,这样尤兰达的奶奶就不会生病｡”  
坎布尼茨不自觉地将背挺得笔直,他能从莱戈拉斯淡淡的话语中听出太多无奈,无奈中又透着对精灵王深深的抱怨｡可莱戈拉斯接下来的话,却与他预想的完全相反｡  
“我写信求助父亲,请他为人类送来蔬菜与果酒,父亲当然没有丝毫回应,等我回家后,甚至关了我禁闭｡”说到这里,莱戈拉斯原本平缓的语调里出现了一丝难以抑制的颤抖:“我曾为此痛恨父亲,我觉得他铁石心肠,但当初对他有多恨,现在就有多悔｡”  
“原来他一直都在为彻底清除这世界上的邪恶做准备,”莱戈拉斯望着晚霞外隐隐闪烁的几颗星辰,“中土的命运起起落落,我活了将近五百年,回过头才觉得人类不过是朝生夕死的野花,父亲要守住一个永恒的国度,坚守永恒的正义｡若有一日世界黑暗无边,我们就是那唯一的光｡”  
他想起索林在林地大殿内对父亲的谩骂,有那么一刻,他觉得自己可能比父亲更加难受｡  
“或许不被世人理解,但他是我的英雄｡”  
这句话是莱戈拉斯看着坎布尼茨的眼睛一字一顿地说出｡他希望这位黑发的精灵能将他最后的心声传达给精灵王,若他终究没有再见父亲的那一刻｡  
这无关情爱｡  
坎布尼茨一时间搞不懂莱戈拉斯为什么要对自己说起这个｡  
当他慢慢懂了,恐惧就像沉重的水银,一汩一汩地灌进他心里｡  
“莱戈拉斯,”他犹豫着,昨夜那血淋林的场面犹在眼前,“你的身体究竟怎么了?”  
他不希望莱戈拉斯敷衍一句没什么,但他更怕答案是死期将至｡  
可是莱戈拉斯哪一句都没回｡他看着精灵王子侧过头,眉目舒展,湖蓝色的漂亮眼睛对他眨了两下｡  
“你昨天真大胆,”莱戈拉斯笑着说,“父亲拿那种眼神看过来的时候,连我都怕｡”  
坎布尼茨的心跳仿佛被拨快了两秒,他又想起那场短暂的亲热,莱戈拉斯突然的允诺让他做了这辈子最失控的事｡在一片混乱而空白的思绪里他开了口:“你知道,我……”  
一句喜欢还没说出口,精灵王子就笑着摇了摇头｡  
“以前一起在边境喝酒聊天烤松茸的日子不好吗?”莱戈拉斯的笑容渐渐淡了下去,“可你那样做,所有快乐的回忆我都无法面对了｡”  
“我是你队长,我们是兄弟……”精灵王子分辨着这层关系,可他话音戛然而止,脑海中忽然回荡起另一个声音｡  
我是你的王,我是你父亲｡  
一瞬间他鼻子有些酸｡  
莱戈拉斯再不说什么,翻个身,在星空下阖上了眼｡  
年少的王子啊,又以求爱者的身份抹去父亲多少回忆｡

 

河谷镇国王后裔巴德简直不敢相信自己的眼睛｡  
是精灵,两只活生生的精灵,现在就坐在他的帐篷里｡  
这本是一个平淡无奇的早晨,巴德按照计划清点军队,三天后长湖镇人类将向长须族矮人开战,为的是争夺埃尔波尔财富的所有权｡  
那条盘踞在黄金里的恶龙去了安格玛山脉,这对人类与矮人来说,是不可多得的良机｡  
同时战争也一触即发｡  
而此刻,巴德站在帐篷外,上下打量眼前这两只精灵｡听说这是不死的生物,人类绝无法从精灵的相貌中估量他们的年岁——这种神话般的生物就像从远古走来的曼妙图腾｡  
黑发的精灵稍高一些,望着墙上挂着的黑箭,沉俊的面孔上看不出表情｡金发的那只应该就是精灵王子了,正伏在门边,踮着脚逗玩笼中的两只格尔丹雀｡  
这是莱戈拉斯没见过的玩意,在幽暗密林,精灵没有把鸟儿锁在笼子里的习惯｡  
两只羽色缤纷的小雀被莱戈拉斯逗得上蹿下跳,圆滚滚的肚皮里发出“咕咕“的啾鸣｡莱戈拉斯突发奇想,将手指伸进了鸟笼,稍大一些的那只雀儿立刻俯冲而下,在莱戈拉斯手指上重重啄了一下｡  
“太不友好,”精灵王子收回手放在嘴边吹了吹,“小东西太不友好｡”  
坎布尼茨看见了门外的巴德,拿手肘轻轻碰了碰莱戈拉斯｡  
有那么一刻,身为弓箭手的巴德觉得自己的视力出问题了｡  
眼前的精灵王子前一刻还被两只小雀逗得似笑非笑,转头望向自己的时候,湖蓝色的眸子里已经满是居高临下的探寻意味｡  
孩子式的稚气与永生者的漠然,一瞬间恍若两人｡  
巴德有些不安,他想问两只精灵是否需要茶点,但又觉精灵可能不喜欢这种食物｡  
高等生物的突然造访让这个人类有些忐忑｡  
“我想问问索林去哪了,”莱戈拉斯说,“就是那个矮人王,孤山城池上没有矮人的踪影｡”  
巴德暗暗舒了一口气｡  
“索林橡木盾为逃避史矛革的袭击,带着族人去了摩瑞亚,都灵王的旧都,”人类统领回答道,“但很快他们便将重返孤山,瓜分埃尔波尔的财宝｡”  
莱戈拉斯点头｡长湖镇的武装戒备已经昭示着一场大战不可不避免｡  
“索林和您有旧怨?”  
精灵王子提起索林时的不善眼神让巴德禁不住往深了问｡他想知道精灵是敌是友｡  
莱戈拉斯淡淡看了人类一眼,转过头,轻蔑地哼了一声｡  
那之后,巴德与精灵便没有更多的交流｡

精灵王子与随从很快又离开了,就像来时一样｡  
种族间的疏离让人类统领不敢对精灵的心思妄加揣测,只有默默记下了这人生中最特别的一天｡  
但这个“最特别”在第二日便退居其次｡  
连续两天里,巴德又一次见到了精灵｡不光巴德,几乎所有长湖镇的人类都在傍晚看到了精灵王的大军,他们就停驻在湖边水草丰美的滩涂上｡  
这一次巴德再也坐不住,他带上一盒翡翠珠链,只身来到了精灵王的营帐｡  
和与精灵王子间的对话一样,巴德首先从精灵王那里收到的问题便是索林在哪里｡  
人类统领把相同的回答重复了一遍｡  
“您要征讨索林橡木盾?还是史矛革?”巴德犹豫了一下,精灵王讨伐的敌人总归不该是自己｡  
同样的,人类统领再一次从精灵那里遭遇了回避的沉默｡  
在谁也听不见的时候,精灵王轻轻叹了口气｡  
他无意征伐矮人,史矛革又在安格玛｡兴师动众地赶来孤山,只是找那个出走的儿子｡

 

翌日,林地王国的军队拔营,北上孤山｡  
精灵王为长湖镇的人类留下大量蔬菜与果酒,像是应了数百年前儿子的求救｡  
他并不关心这短短一代人的命运｡他只是觉得有些事情,自己还是做错了｡  
至少不该让儿子从少年起就对自己的父亲那样绝望｡  
不该让儿子觉得自己没有母亲,只能在父亲的冷漠中永世孑然｡

 

虽是暮春,北方世界放眼依旧是化不净的雪｡  
巴德踩着薄雪向瑟兰迪尔告别,他要替长湖镇的人类向这位心善的精灵王致以敬谢｡  
但骑着大角鹿的精灵王只是冷眼与他对视了几秒｡  
“收起你的谢意,”瑟兰迪尔转过头,“我不是为你而来｡”  
巴德停下脚步,望着渐行渐远的精灵大军,思考着精灵王最后那句话｡  
忽然就想起了那位刚刚离开的、同样满头金发的精灵王子｡

 

通往埃尔波尔的路是一条崎岖而漫长的黑暗隧道,仿佛劈开了孤山的山脊,直指地心｡  
找到那处隐秘的入口几乎花了莱戈拉斯两个小时｡他曾在替父亲整理书橱时看过一份孤山的详细地图,但凭着记忆却难以找到埃尔波尔的入口｡  
“矮人自命能工巧匠,向来喜欢把门造得像堵墙,”莱戈拉斯不耐烦地踢开了脚边的小石子,“但这一点也不稀奇｡”  
坎布尼茨沉默地看了莱戈拉斯一眼｡从前在王宫护卫队共事的时候,王子殿下的这种抱怨屡见不鲜｡他会以各种理由表达不满,唯独不肯承认面临某些不利局势是因为自己能力不足｡而当精灵王终于看不下去而对儿子的做法指点一二的时候,年少气盛的王子更加暴躁,梗着脖子把头扭向别处,只恨不能把那对尖耳朵也闭起来｡  
现在的莱戈拉斯当然不会再如少年般硬得像头犀牛,但总有些东西经过岁月的洗涤,在精灵王子的身体里扎根发芽,抽枝生长,构成了他的基本轮廓｡  
坎布尼茨往前追了两步,从精灵王子背上的箭囊里抽出了一支羽纹箭,越过头顶递到他眼前｡  
淬了毒的箭头隐隐发蓝,阳光下闪出一道刺眼的寒芒｡  
邪恶的生物就在附近｡  
莱戈拉斯与坎布尼茨对视一眼,循着箭头上的幽幽蓝光沿着孤山缓缓绕行,直到他们接近一处闪着细碎银光的矿体,箭头上的蓝光忽地灭了｡  
“就是这里｡”莱戈拉斯抽出双刃,运足力气将刀锋送入山体上的缝隙,

 

他们在幽深的隧道里走了不知多久,来自地底的流水声将他们引向深处｡岩壁上嵌满了闪烁幽蓝光泽的矿石,隐隐的光晕为他们照亮脚下的路途｡  
渐渐地两人都不再说话,甚至不约而同地将呼吸声都压得很低｡他们需要时刻警惕地观察这座隧道里的动静,偶尔会有大群嗜血的蝙蝠擦着他们头顶掠过,身后紧贴的岩壁上又时不时爬出各种食腐的甲壳类昆虫｡  
“埃尔波尔的路肯定不止这一条,”当又一群蝙蝠突然从前方转角袭来,片刻又消失在他们身后,坎布尼茨低声说:“没有人愿意走这样的路,即便它通往财富｡”  
“我们没钥匙,”莱戈拉斯晃晃头,示意同伴注意绕过墙上黏附着的毒虫,“有钥匙就能直接到达埃尔波尔的黄金殿堂,恶龙的巢穴｡”  
就这样他们又往孤山深处行进了几百米,脚步的回声越来越大,视野也愈发宽阔｡  
“维拉啊……全世界的财宝都在这里了｡”  
莱戈拉斯停脚步,他们来到了埃尔波尔的财富中心,堆聚着无尽财宝的黄金殿堂,恶龙休眠的温床｡  
“史矛革与我父亲志趣相投,他们可能是相见恨晚的朋友,”精灵王子沿着黄金矿山转了一圈,目视着挨近矿金的美丽穹顶,自言自语道:“不过更可能为了这里的东西打一架｡”  
“的确打过,”黑发的精灵提醒道:“在你还没出生的时候｡”  
莱戈拉斯心里一咯噔,忽然又想起了父亲脸上狰狞可怖的龙伤｡  
精灵王子抿紧嘴唇,再也没说一句话｡  
金矿中偶尔夹杂一些珠圆壁滑的软玉,抑或光彩夺目的水晶,但那都不是莱戈拉斯想找的星光白宝石｡  
“看看这个｡”坎布尼茨唤来了莱戈拉斯,那是一只半臂长的木箱,埋在一堆黄金之下,露出四只雕刻精美的箱角｡  
莱戈拉斯把木箱取出来,观察了箱子表面的纹路特点后尝试着找出了箱盖上的暗扣,但无论他用多大力气,箱子就是打不开｡  
在这座黄金如土的宏伟殿堂,竟然还有需要特意上锁封存的东西｡  
莱戈拉斯有预感,那一定就是他想要的｡  
“父亲在外面打仗,儿子进来偷东西｡”  
莱戈拉斯猛地扭头,身后赫然出现一个身影｡  
索林橡木盾｡  
莱戈拉斯越过矮人王的肩头往他身后看了一下,外形与岩壁一般的巨大石门正缓缓闭合消失｡  
果然,自己选择的路是最难走的一条｡  
“钥匙｡”莱戈拉斯知道与矮人争辩没用,他们发自心底地认为全世界的财宝都该据为己有｡  
看着索林不动,精灵王子一瞬间就失去了耐心｡  
“我能抓你第一次,就有第二次｡”

最终索林被摁在了金矿里｡  
簌簌抖落的黄金与珠宝砸在他脸上,他拼命探头,想为自己争取一丝新鲜空气｡  
矮人难得有为财富感到烦扰的时候｡  
“钥匙｡”莱戈拉斯又重复了一遍｡  
他要的是那只木箱的钥匙｡  
精灵王子不介意用尖利的兵刃把木箱破开,但那会损伤父亲心爱的宝物｡  
索林看着怒气冲冲的精灵王子,浓密胡须下的嘴角隐秘地弯出一个微妙的弧度｡  
矮人不敢动,他的喉咙下还抵着冷厉的短刀｡他只是在精灵王子的目光下慢慢自胸口取下那枚挂在脖子上的钥匙,伸手插入身旁木箱上的钥匙孔｡  
随着一声轻微的机括声响,木箱的缝隙隐隐有白光流泻｡  
莱戈拉斯的瞳孔骤然放大｡  
但当箱子完全在他眼前打开,里面除了一些细碎的白宝石颗粒,最珍贵的那条项链却不见踪影｡  
一瞬间莱戈拉斯心头火起｡  
“藏到哪了?”精灵王子低吼｡  
他拼命克制着手上的力道,不能让矮人在交出答案前就被割断了喉咙｡  
“恶龙的肚子里｡”索林慢悠悠地说着,精灵王子越怒,他看得就越愉悦｡  
“我没骗你,矮人向来诚实,”他补充道,“早在三百多年前,史矛革就把我父亲的矮人戒与白宝石项链一同吞下了｡”  
莱戈拉斯就这么将刀抵在矮人王的喉间,呆了很久｡  
他想起来了,想起一百周岁那年的一个晚上,父亲在书房的露台上和他说了许多事情｡那一夜火龙的烈焰烧尽了孤山外的平原,自己被带往地牢,父亲则只身前去孤山,想要寻回什么,但最终一无所获｡  
莱戈拉斯回过神来的时候,索林的脖子已经被短刃刺出一道血红｡  
而他像是被吸走了魂魄,所有激烈的情绪都慢慢从身体里一丝一缕地抽离｡  
再也拿不到的白宝石,再也不愿见到的父亲｡  
“好吧,你父亲为爱妻定制的新婚纪念物,”躺在矿金里的索林冷笑着讥讽道,“你们这可怜的一家人｡”  
坎布尼茨忙握住莱戈拉斯的手腕,向精灵王子摇了摇头,现在不是杀人的时候｡  
莱戈拉斯几乎是用尽自己的全部意志收回了手,双刃入鞘,转过头不想再看这矮人一眼｡  
但索林的脸色一瞬间变得铁青｡  
龙啸声,来自地底的龙啸,经久不息,又仿佛传自颅内的共鸣｡  
霎时间莱戈拉斯冷汗布满全身｡  
他想起了隧道外那忽然熄灭光芒的箭头｡黑暗的力量越强大,箭头的光芒越盛｡  
而当邪恶的生物强大到一定程度时,蓝光已经无法对可能面临的危险做出预警,只有熄灭｡  
“还不快过来!”索林已经退至秘密隧道的门前,那扇巨门只在有钥匙插入时开启几十秒,矮人拼命挥手,隔着震耳的龙啸向精灵大吼｡  
黑暗物种面前,所有恩怨都可以放到一边｡  
“走不走?”坎布尼茨有些急｡他看到莱戈拉斯没有动身的意思,也就停留在原地｡  
莱戈拉斯走他才会走｡如果莱戈拉斯选择留在这里,即便和巨龙决斗,他也会手握刀剑陪在他身边｡  
莱戈拉斯抬起头,那一刻坎布尼茨看到精灵王子眼中的所有恐惧都在一瞬间散去｡他唇边甚至浮起一丝若有若无的笑,像是多年前河边巡游时那样云淡风轻｡  
“你和索林去吧,”精灵王子说,“陛下的军队应该就在孤山脚下,快回去吧,不会受罚｡”  
坎布尼茨静静望着莱戈拉斯,知道他指的不仅仅是离军,还有那天晚上的事情｡  
“你留在这里想和恶龙同归于尽吗?”黑发的精灵摇头,眼神安静而绝望:“不,最后死去的只有你｡”  
“我只想要白宝石｡”莱戈拉斯说着,推着坎布尼茨的腰把他往巨门的方向送了几步,就像很久以前,因为尴尬或者羞赧,不由分说地推走这位只喜欢男精灵的士兵｡  
“如果白宝石在龙腹里,我就杀了那条恶龙把它剥出来;如果白宝石在索伦的铁冠上,我也会挥剑斩向他的头颅｡”  
“我知道我办不到,”莱戈拉斯轻声说:“但我愿在接近圣白星光的路途上长眠｡”

 

大地猛地抖动了一下,四面金矿尽数坍塌崩落｡  
龙啸自脚下传来,霎时间响彻整座山谷｡  
那是一种沉雄的低吟,每一个音节都宣示着绝对的力量,空气都随之震荡,气流所经之处时空扭曲｡  
龙在振翅,它越过最后一层地壳的束缚,鼓风的膜翼划破山体,坚固的鳞片随着动作一排排互相撞击,入耳又是一阵轰鸣｡  
恶龙以一种近乎圆形的姿态出现在这座黄金殿堂,它的双翅浑圆地包裹着躯体,钢铁般的齿爪深深勾进了岩壁｡龙正攀附在巨大的矿山上,黑色的身躯里抖落出末日火山的灰烬｡  
莱戈拉斯张满了长弓放出有力的一箭,箭矢带出一声尖利的啸鸣脱离弓弦｡  
传说龙的心脏在右边｡  
但那只箭仿佛凭空消失了一般,莱戈拉斯的目光追不到箭矢射出去的轨迹,恶龙更是毫发无伤｡  
一瞬间整座矿洞由极度嘈杂变为极度安静｡  
“精灵,你是想用那蓟刺一样的东西射死我么?”史矛革轻蔑地调笑着,声音却将莱戈拉斯震得头脑发昏｡  
巨龙猛然张开双翼,几乎覆盖整座山壁的强韧膜翅上密密麻麻地插满了箭羽｡  
莱戈拉斯认出了,那镶着青色翎羽的箭矢是绿林军团的武器｡史矛革刚刚经历一场恶战,现在有功夫说话却没力气再次发起攻击｡  
精灵的沉默让狂妄的恶龙觉得被冒犯｡  
史矛革露出两排锋利的獠牙,再次长啸一声,喉间酝酿出一团灼眼的烈火｡  
十里外的战场上,精灵王挥剑切开一只半兽人的身体,擦去脸上的血水,扭头望向龙啸的方向｡

 

孤山脚下｡  
精灵的作战陷入不利局面｡冈达巴兽人的加入让原本折损近半的精灵大军此刻占尽下风,连瑟兰迪尔也险些被事先埋伏好的一支半兽人队伍生擒｡当精灵王率残部向内退避到长湖镇昔日的街市时,纷纷扬扬的白雪已经快要湮没了横陈遍地的尸体｡  
瑟兰迪尔慢慢从战士们的尸体间走过,有些精灵的背上插着长长的箭簇,安静地趴在雪坡边,头盔下的侧脸已经比雪还要苍白;有些精灵的身上被撕扯出可怖的伤口,殷殷血迹在身下干涸成冰,骨节分明的手与握紧的刀剑冻在了一起｡  
他们是幽暗密林最为活泼快乐的西尔凡精灵,本该过着无忧无虑的生活｡可他们义无反顾地拿起刀剑为王出征,然后长眠在这片异乡的土地｡  
没有人知道大批大批的座狼与半兽人究竟为何而来,它们驱使着巨虫轰然开辟出庞大的山洞,毫无预兆地降临在这片厮杀正沸的战场,紧接着恶龙史矛革就出现在孤山的山头,它在天地间一瞬异样的寂静中收紧翅翼一跃而下,沿着整片战场低低地盘旋了一圈,薄膜下那对收缩成线的瞳孔细细盘查着每一只精灵,甚至连精灵弓箭手发起攻击时它都无暇回应｡  
最终这条恶龙只是愤怒地从精灵和矮人的队伍中横扫而过,留下数不尽的尸体,然后带着满身箭刺回到埃尔波尔｡  
“费伦,召集你的同伴｡”雪中伫立良久后,精灵王沙哑地对传令官说｡  
瑟兰迪尔拄剑望着漫天纷飞的雪,悠长的号角声凄婉地响起在这无人的街道｡  
他从来都厌弃战争｡战争是不幸,是厄运,战争中他已失去太多｡可他还是要沿着父亲走过的路走下去,即便身后亡灵如海,即便脚下血流成河｡  
可他觉得很累了,那是一种无声的崩溃,没有眼泪,没有哀伤｡千年又千年,那奔涌的血液以痛苦的节奏哗哗流淌,但他总摸不清伤口的方向｡  
他早就不再照顾自己的情绪,诗集与书稿都永远留在了尘封的往昔｡夜深人静时他偶尔把那些时光凝结成的琥珀在心里反复擦拭,但所有回忆都蒙上了一层幻影,所有感情都模糊不清｡  
他让整座森林的精灵狂欢,自己却在窒息般的寒渊中越坠越深｡他的性格冥冥中印证着他的命运,所有情感的关键节点上都有无数分离出不幸事件的可能｡  
他也厌倦这样在某种情绪里深陷而无法挣脱的自己,所以他让儿子明净得有如一道光,永远活力,永远快乐,在那座与世隔绝的莽莽丛林长大,所有悲伤与不幸都远离｡  
他的绿叶就是他的救赎,莱戈拉斯的身上有他心中认定的一个王子须具有的一切美好品质,那填补了他的源头创伤,唯有儿子的快乐能够抚平他心上的结痂｡唯有莱戈拉斯的存在与陪伴,让他觉得自己能够斩断不幸的命运｡  
绿叶王子就是春日王子的幻想｡  
莱戈拉斯就是瑟兰迪尔的他生｡  
可他的绿叶此刻又在哪里呢?那倔强的小精灵永远和小时候一样傻,一次次地鼓起勇气试探父亲对母亲的爱情,却从不知道问一句自己和她谁更重要｡认定了的路就坚决不回头;认定了父亲对母亲念念不忘,就义无反顾地要去豁出性命｡

 

重新召集起来的军队只有原来的三分之一｡战士们没有悲戚,面无表情,可瑟兰迪尔知道那是经历了绝望后的漠然｡  
“巨鹰王说史矛革回到了埃尔波尔｡”瑟兰迪尔站在阵列最前,他没有看任何一位精灵士兵,目光微微抬起,注视着长空中战火消散后的流云,低飞盘旋的巨鹰为遍地冰冷僵硬的尸体覆上一层阴影｡  
“若你们愿继续征战,那就握紧刀剑向埃尔波尔进发,”精灵王话语中没有任何暗示与强求:“若你们厌倦了战争,我们就回家｡”  
阵列中响起一片低低的哗然｡当瑟兰迪尔再度开口的时候,所有声音又都归于寂静｡  
“精灵是伊露维塔的孩子,美好与希望从未离我们远去｡你们可以选择远渡阿门洲,若中土终将在黑暗的战火中覆灭｡”  
雪慢慢地落着,瑟兰迪尔静静地等着｡如果战士们渴望重返家园,那他就独自留在孤山寻找莱戈拉斯｡  
队列里鸦雀无声｡在这漫长的沉寂中,精灵王的目光与战士们一一接触｡  
“愿随王征战｡”一位士兵看着精灵王的眼睛,轻声说｡  
走到这一步,没有一个战士的眼中有退避的意思,但正是因为这样,瑟兰迪尔才更加为难｡  
他们也是别人的父亲,也是别人的孩子｡他们的亲人还在幽暗密林,日日夜夜等待着至爱的人结束战争回家去｡  
或许魔苟斯对密林的诅咒早已注定,但这场提前而来的战争皆因瑟兰迪尔而起,追溯到更遥远的过去,一切都因为盛怒之下的那道旨意｡  
莱戈拉斯本不该受伤,瑟兰迪尔本不该给儿子强加一份没有感情的婚姻｡  
他只是被儿子突如其来的感情冲地心烦意乱,于是就那样慌不择路地把自己唯一的亲人推给了别人｡  
为什么自己从不正面应对?为什么莱戈拉斯告白的那一晚,自己不去思考对策,只是全力避免想起这无端的爱情?  
精灵王永远都在逃避,他顽固得近乎自然地相信,这只是在逃避来自儿子的爱情｡  
而不是自己的心｡

 

队列中间出现了一阵骚乱,人群被分往两侧｡  
瑟兰迪尔看清的时候,发现竟是那位离军的王宫卫队长｡他跑得那样惶急,冲出人群后几乎是摔倒般伏跪在瑟兰迪尔脚下｡  
他在颤抖,肩上的黑麾沾满尘土｡他还是不能眼睁睁地看着莱戈拉斯送死,那样一切都失去了意义｡  
他抬起头,惊觉精灵王眼中竟已有了一股认命般的凄然,又像是暴风雨前的宁静,屏住呼吸等着儿子的讯息｡  
“不……他没有死,”坎布尼茨双手撑地,嘶哑的嗓音里已经分辨不出原本的声音:“殿下还在埃尔波尔,求陛下不要撤兵!”

 

空气中的热浪已经掀起了莱戈拉斯的衣角与发梢｡  
可他就那样静静站着,注视着恶龙喉间的灼热光球,翻卷的火舌燃烧成闪电般的红,让他眼前再度浮现出那些不愿想起却无法忘记的伤,爬满父亲美丽的侧脸｡  
他来到这世上的时间太晚,此前的时光中,瑟兰迪尔已经独自承受过多少哀恸｡父亲的过去永远是超越他认知的一道谜题,并且随着他油尽灯枯的生命慢慢耗竭,答案就这样呈现出未解｡  
可他不能再替父亲做什么了｡瑟兰迪尔的过去他未能有幸参与,瑟兰迪尔的未来也再没他的踪影｡  
史矛革不知何时吞灭了烈焰｡  
它在莱戈拉斯周身逡巡,四周堆积成山的矿金因为巨龙施展不开的动作而纷纷向下滚落,很快没住了莱戈拉斯的脚踝｡  
恶龙的气息有意无意地喷吐在精灵的脸上,可它发现这小小的精灵眼中竟无半分畏惧,他甚至敢抬起头来与自己对视,目光中还隐隐含有怒意｡  
“你是精灵王的儿子｡”史矛革硕大的头颅忽然向下伏低贴在精灵王子耳边，莱戈拉斯只觉入耳一阵劲风｡  
“你就和你那父亲一样自负狂妄,不可一世……”  
史矛革歪了歪头,蓦地止住了话,因为提起瑟兰迪尔时,眼前这只精灵眼中一闪而过的凶戾值得玩味｡  
“为什么不杀了我?”莱戈拉斯目视前方｡  
“你比你父亲有意思｡”史矛革踱到莱戈拉斯身后,转了转眼球,巨大眼睑下的虹膜一闪即逝｡  
“那只精灵只知道救女人,”巨龙缓缓吐息道:“而你心里有愤恨｡”  
莱戈拉斯手里紧紧攥着短刃｡他在思考是多听听史矛革的话,还是趁现在就把锋利的刀尖送入恶龙那可恶的瞳孔｡  
短暂的寂静中,精灵王子的指骨间发出一声轻微的爆响｡  
“而且更狠｡”史矛革说｡  
莱戈拉斯不是很懂这奇怪的感觉从何而来｡  
“说吧,你为何而来?”巨龙继续问道｡  
“我要白宝石项链,”莱戈拉斯直言不讳:“你必须死,因为它在你的肚子里｡”  
史矛革无声地咧开嘴,森然的青色獠牙上下开合｡宏伟的造物甚至不屑于对一只渺小的精灵出声嘲笑｡  
“小王子,我可以还给你宝石,”恶龙利爪上褶皱的尖指轻轻划过莱戈拉斯的脸颊,龙虽凶悍,对力量的掌控却及其精准,锋利如刀片的甲背甚至没有在莱戈拉斯的脸上留下一道血痕,“但我要你拿一样东西交换｡”  
莱戈拉斯呼吸一窒,直觉中那是他最珍贵的东西｡  
“我曾取走你父亲的一只眼睛,”史矛革安安静静地收回了手,慵懒地委顿在就近的一处矿金上,“但我发现没用,我现在要你的｡”  
精灵王子手中的短刃无声地滑落了下去｡  
原来取回白宝石的办法那样简单,甚至无须伤及性命｡  
但又那样残忍｡  
他不惧疼痛,他抑制住心跳反复安慰自己,失去一只眼睛没什么｡  
但他是密林最优秀的神箭手,视力的削弱意味着所有荣耀都将不再｡  
精灵王子年少时最大的梦想就是有一天父亲能真心实意地认可自己的优秀,建立一份属于自己的战功,让父亲把自己当作伊兰将军那样的人看待｡  
可是直到今天都没有｡他想要的爱情,同样如此｡  
父亲当初为什么答应牺牲自己的左眼呢?是什么东西值得精灵王献祭出光明与美貌,忍受生不如死的痛苦也绝不放弃呢?  
只有他心爱的女人｡  
想到这里,莱戈拉斯忽然觉得没有什么好犹豫的了｡瑟兰迪尔能为心爱之人做到的事,他也可以｡  
虽然他觉得自己从不曾从精灵王那里得到爱情,但他付出情意的重量一点也不比父亲对母亲的轻｡  
他抬起头,向着隐没在高处阴影里的巨龙大声质问:“你敢对你的主神米尔寇发誓吗?”莱戈拉斯的每一句话都在这片空旷的地下空间掀起层层回声:“发誓你说过的每一句话都将得到百分百的兑现,发誓你会将星光白宝石还给我,如果你如愿得到我的眼｡”  
这是他这辈子下过的最大的狠心与赌注｡五百年的生命中,再没有哪一刻比现在更重要｡  
片刻沉寂后,黑暗中传来一声低低的笑｡  
“龙从不食言｡”

 

瑟兰迪尔随坎布尼茨进入了那条黑暗幽闭的山中隧道｡  
当他从坎布尼茨那里弄明白自己的儿子是如何发现这条隐秘的隧道后,只觉后背一阵发凉｡  
莱戈拉斯的箭矢是瑟兰迪尔特意命人模仿兽咬箭而造,黑暗与邪恶会让箭锋隐隐泛出一层蓝光,他想让儿子时刻警醒注意远离危险,可莱戈拉斯偏偏借着这危险的提示直捣恶龙巢穴｡  
这样的莱戈拉斯让他觉得陌生,而真正让他惊栗不安的是,作为一位父亲,他竟不知自己的儿子究竟何时开始向死而生｡  
“你最后离开的时候莱戈拉斯在做什么?”瑟兰迪尔忍不住问｡  
坎布尼茨想了一下,脚下的步子没有放慢,反倒语气随着疾步行走的动作有些急切:“我没有直面恶龙,陛下,莱戈拉斯在石门闭合前把我赶走了,我没法拒绝他｡”  
瑟兰迪尔看着这个黑色卷发的精灵,即便在这种时刻,语及莱戈拉斯,英俊的卫队长眼底也流露出一丝不自知的柔情｡他那历历可数的睫毛在乌黑透亮的双眸边微微颤动,仿佛正在眼前将两人间某些隐秘而又美好的往事一一过目｡  
精灵王五味杂陈地扭过头,不再看卫队长脸上那微妙的表情｡  
瑟兰迪尔年轻的时候不乏男男女女的求爱者,一位成年的单身王子对子民那种特殊的吸引力他无比了解｡而他真正的冷漠或许正是从那个时候形成,虽然知道求爱者们没有恶意,但他不喜欢自己像一头被争相追捕占有的猎物那样对待｡  
可他的儿子居然被人压在身下强吻,这不是一个机警且自持的王子应有的表现,醉酒也不是理由｡他当然知道儿子的私生活不是他能干预的范畴,但说不清是否因为多年来那绝对控制力的惯性,他还是不由自主地深深焦虑｡他明里暗里呵护备至的莱戈拉斯,绝不可以是那种谁睡一晚都可以的廉价物品｡  
“你真的喜欢他吗?”瑟兰迪尔忽然问｡  
坎布尼茨哑然,脚步微微停滞片刻,又沉默地走了许久,才低低地对精灵王说,喜欢,无可救药的喜欢｡  
而这句“无可救药”又让瑟兰迪尔想起某些让他不适的画面｡  
“你是护卫队最优秀的战士,我不愿指责莱戈拉斯那晚的意外和你有关,”瑟兰迪尔疾步走着,虽然仅仅是几个心念电转的瞬间从心头掠过,眼下情况又万分紧急,他还是不温不火地警告了一句:“但我希望你对待爱情同样理智｡”  
坎布尼茨默不作声地看了精灵王一眼,轻轻应了一声｡  
两人再无话｡

 

莱戈拉斯反手触碰背上的箭囊,抽出了那把白宝石匕首｡  
这是父亲的赏赐,他只用它来做最郑重的事｡  
手上微微施力,匕首脱鞘而出,刀背上的寒芒照亮他双眼,刀光下的面孔没有血色｡  
“你要我动手,还是自己来?”史矛革巨灯般的双眼缓慢地一张一合,它对精灵的勇气持怀疑态度｡  
“你闭嘴,”莱戈拉斯对这条龙言语背后的动机感到恶心,“用不着你来管｡”  
他定下神,转了转刀锋,犹豫片刻,对准了自己的左眼｡  
和父亲一样的那只眼｡  
他什么都没想,看着刀尖一寸一寸接近自己的瞳孔,直到此刻他才感受到某种蚀骨的恐惧,但他别无选择｡  
精灵王子向后几步,靠住一堵岩壁,深吸一口气,在刀尖离瞳孔三指远的时候闭上了双眼,选择了一个更温柔的方式｡  
只要一刻就好了,他在心里反复说,只要一刻,白宝石就永远属于父亲了｡  
可他的手腕在这僵持的动作下还是不受控制地颤抖了起来,他忍住紊乱的呼吸,费力咽下一口唾液,像胶一样粘｡  
不能再犹豫了!  
莱戈拉斯暗暗咬住下唇,借着呼吸停滞的一瞬间发力,反手将刀锋刺进左眼!  
漫长的几秒钟后,温热的血液缓缓滑过鼻翼,可他感受不到疼痛｡  
他什么都感受不到,只有无边无际的黑暗,像是回到了降世之前｡  
当模糊的意识渐渐回流入大脑,莱戈拉斯漏出几声抽泣般的喘息｡  
他只完成了一半,他还需要更大的勇气将这把刀拔出去｡  
可是手腕上的力道再也施展不开,他又努力试了一次,仿佛遇到某种阻滞｡  
“够了!”  
莱戈拉斯猛地一惊,睁开眼,瑟兰迪尔正死死攥着他的匕首,锋利的刀片已经深深嵌入虎口,血液还在不断地涌出,汇聚到手腕,一滴一滴落到莱戈拉斯脸上｡  
“Ada……!”莱戈拉斯这一声还没叫完,连人带着刀片就被掀了出去｡  
“疯了?”瑟兰迪尔怒喝｡  
莱戈拉斯被震得大脑一片空白,他挣扎着跪起来,茫然望着父亲怒不可遏的脸｡几天的分别,已经让他觉得一切都恍如隔世｡  
他的后脑因为这突如其来的撞击还在狠狠地钝痛着,脸上的血液流进嘴里,像是吞咽了泪水般咸涩｡  
“Ada,我的眼睛可以换白宝石,”莱戈拉斯低头平复着呼吸,他想把这句话说得有底气,“这是我自己的决定｡”  
我只是想给你世界上最珍贵的东西,满足你那些痴缠的念想｡  
我只是喜欢你,但这与你无关｡  
“你没权力干涉我这个,”莱戈拉斯撤去了敬语,仰起脸与父亲对视:“我后悔的可没你多｡”  
他想要说的还有很多,那些年年月月积压在心里的苦涩,像是堵在胸口里一团密不透风的棉絮,难以下咽,又无从倾吐｡  
或许瑟兰迪尔从没有觉得自己有一丝丝过错,他是王,他会权衡利弊,任何情况下都严格自律,不会做出任何有损自己公众形象的事情｡  
或许瑟兰迪尔从没有单纯以被爱者的身份看待这场没有尽头的爱恋｡精灵王从来都高高在上,颐气指使,唯一的污点就是有个弄不清身份的儿子,而且在他眼前胡闹了整整三十年｡  
是自己一直都傻透了,永远自怨自艾,永远暗暗吃痛｡  
受到任何指责,都习惯性地先从自己身上找过失｡  
就算被掀在地上,第一反应也是先爬起来跪稳｡  
当他从愤怒的情绪里找回神智,不知何时父亲已俯身半蹲在他身边,用不流血的那只手轻轻替他擦着脸｡  
“不要再管那条项链了,莱戈拉斯｡”瑟兰迪尔透着疲惫的语气里含着一声叹息,他将地上的白宝石匕首连同刀鞘捡起收好,塞回莱戈拉斯手里｡  
“趁现在离开,”精灵王望着远处灯影里的巨龙,“不要让我后悔更多｡”

 

史矛革一开始就注意到了瑟兰迪尔｡  
庞大的生物只是与精灵王对视了一眼,谁也没出声｡  
若说世间还有什么让史矛革觉得不可轻侮的人,瑟兰迪尔就是其中之一｡  
这是一只杀不死的精灵,浴火而重生,似是鬼魅幽灵｡  
正因为残杀无数,史矛革才对自己无法一击毙命的生灵心怀某种特别的敬意｡  
龙喜欢与自己势均力敌的人较量,所以它耐心给出足够时间,这是一场强者与强者间的决斗,复仇与杀戮是永恒的主题｡  
巨龙伏栖在黄金上,等待着,甚至是饶有兴味地看着瑟兰迪尔安抚自己的儿子｡龙诧异地转了转头,时隔五百年,它再度从精灵王身上看出某种与他强悍力量形成矛盾美的温情,这让它想起那个死得微不足道的女精灵｡它记住她,因为她是瑟兰迪尔唯一的软肋｡  
现在她死了,精灵王心中所有的柔软都给了儿子｡  
龙再度兴奋起来｡它活得太久,无聊与空虚成了一个值得思考的严肃问题｡而所有旧事重演都让它有一种改写时空的快感｡  
杀不死的人,再杀一次｡

 

莱戈拉斯怔怔地看着父亲拔出佩剑｡  
瑟兰迪尔脸上的皮肤正以不可思议的速度脱落溃烂,他右手持剑,剑尖斜指向下,每走一步,脸上的龙伤便更加狰狞一分｡  
“Ada……”莱戈拉斯尝试着叫住父亲,直到这一刻,他才完完全全看清眼下的局势｡  
因为他的冲动,因为他的鲁莽,他的父亲可能就这样,再也走不出去了｡  
“Ada!”莱戈拉斯大声又喊一次,可是父亲仍旧不回头｡  
他捡起地上的弓箭冲到瑟兰迪尔眼前,徒劳地伸出双臂想要挡住父亲的去路｡他从未觉得父亲如此陌生,叫而不应,有生以来唯一一次｡  
可是瑟兰迪尔没有停下前进的脚步,莱戈拉斯也就跟着一步步后退｡他急得额角布满汗水,想要说话却发现自己已经语无伦次｡  
“求您了……”莱戈拉斯站定,他很少对父亲使用那个字眼,但这是他眼下唯一一句能想出的挽留父亲的话｡  
“求您不要再去了｡”莱戈拉斯小声说,他双手扶着瑟兰迪尔肩头,额头抵在父亲的颈窝里,仿佛这样做,父亲就再不会向前走一步｡  
“我也不只是为你,”瑟兰迪尔停下来,他扳过儿子的头,看着他的眼睛,“你知道已经有多少精灵因为这场战争亡故吗?”  
莱戈拉斯摇摇头｡他仰头望着父亲,紧张已经使他忘记言语｡  
想到父亲只带坎布尼茨一人前来,惊悚在他心里猛然炸开｡  
“只要史矛革死,战士们就没有白白牺牲｡”瑟兰迪尔说｡  
“可我也不许您就这样､就这样……”他忽地哽住了,双眼浮起一层雾,湿得像是雨后的天空｡  
他不再说话｡父亲终究是要为他的战士们而去的｡  
莱戈拉斯的双手无力地从瑟兰迪尔肩头滑落,侧身为王让路｡

 

龙看着精灵王,精灵王也看着龙,谁也不会忘记四百年前的那场对决｡  
他们曾是浴血拼杀的敌人,瑟兰迪尔斩断了史矛革的喉软骨,龙焰再也无法即刻喷射而出;史矛革则在瑟兰迪尔脸上留下不可磨灭的伤,也让他的左眼永远失去光明｡  
但从莱戈拉斯降生的那一刻起,龙与精灵王之间便从仇敌衍生出一种新的､更为危险的关系｡  
史矛革最终没有杀死狄琳罗尔,没有抹去她腹中的生命｡它留下这个这个孩子,因为索伦预言他将是最伟大的戒灵王｡四百年里史矛革从未停止寻找精灵王子,奈何瑟兰迪尔从未真正让莱戈拉斯离开视线一步｡  
它曾在精灵王子出世后前往矮人王国伊鲁博,听闻阿肯宝钻让伟大的精灵王也不得不前往孤山参加朝拜｡可他没有带上儿子｡  
愤怒的龙烧尽了矮人的国度｡隔着滚滚烽烟,青空下的巨龙与山头外的精灵王远远地对视了一眼｡  
矮人弃山而逃后,史矛革侵吞了瑟兰迪尔最为珍视的白宝石项链,它想总有一天精灵王还会为了这串宝石回来,喜出望外的却是精灵王子首先找上门来｡  
龙怎么会像屠灭其它生灵那样轻易抹杀精灵王子呢?索伦说那个心怀怨忿的精灵已经堕入黑暗,绝望与愤怒吞噬了他的骨血,邪恶之眼背后的那个国度因为莱戈拉斯的加入而更加宏伟繁盛｡若他的心中还残存一丝精灵的神智,那只是因为在他的世界还有某些他放不下的东西｡但总有一天那些无望的希冀都会远去,身上流淌过王者之血的孩子终将蜕变为最强大的戒灵｡

 

“瑟兰迪尔,精灵王,趁现在你还可以回头看一眼,”史矛革向后退了退,身形伏低,像是蓄势进攻又像是某种挑衅的退让,它吐字轻而快:“那个小家伙在哭呢｡”  
瑟兰迪尔无声地转了转剑锋,刀面上的白光掠过史矛革的瞳孔｡  
他在提醒龙注意分寸｡不是每一种生物都能在至亲面前心无旁骛地战斗,而这一点,无牵无挂的龙永远不会懂得｡  
“很好,一点也没有变｡”恶龙赞赏｡  
话音未落,史矛革一跃而起,不需要借助膜翅的力量也达到足以形成威慑力的速度｡它在空中悬停了一瞬,而后直接以身体为武器向精灵王发起攻击!  
这一击凝聚了史矛革十足的力量,但如果瑟兰迪尔无法承受,那么他也不配做巨龙的敌人｡  
瑟兰迪尔没有闪避,他的速度与力量都无法与巨龙相较｡但几乎就是同一个瞬间,他选择了与史矛革一样的方式,把自己当作利刃,划破敌人的胸膛!  
龙与精灵王的战斗在开始的一瞬间就爆发出沛莫能御的力量,他们同时化为一道影,交戈的一瞬即定生死｡

 

那一瞬间在莱戈拉斯的眼中足有一个纪元那么长｡他的心脏不再跳动,血液像冰一样冷,他要花很大力气将目光聚焦到父亲身上,在那些散落的流金中,在破风而来的撞击声里,他茫然无措地等待着属于自己的结局,有或没有父亲的余生｡  
他的眼泪早已在滚滚而来的热浪中蒸干,可是酸涩的液体仍源源不断地倒流,昏黑的双眼再难以锁定那个他曾向神发誓要相伴永世的父亲与爱人｡  
他的心脏仿佛被人捏住一般窒息钝痛,就像被内里生出的一道力量无形地束缚着,可这感觉他竟不陌生｡在精灵王子将近五百年的生命里,束缚感像是一只无时不在的鬼影,他曾用尽力气去挣扎去摆脱,也曾思考它究竟来自于哪里｡  
从前是父亲,后来是命运｡  
可这些都在他眼前飞一般地流逝了｡他承受着失去亲人的恐惧,等待着未知的宿命｡他觉得自己就要真真切切地失去什么了,比断掉肋骨更痛,比匕首悬在眼前更绝望,而从前愿意用生命去争取的那些虚无缥缈的权利一瞬间全都变得不值一提,他想跪下来祈求维拉让时光倒流,想回到从前父亲为他铺设好的､温暖的牢笼,在没有自由的森林里做着幸福的幻梦｡

 

——“Ada,再讲一个故事好不好?”绿叶王子最拿手的绝活,当属折腾父亲的午睡｡  
——“你安静片刻,只需十五分钟,”瑟兰迪尔将那些攥紧自己头发的小手指一一掰开,翻了个身,“默数到一千｡”  
十五分钟是九百秒,还有一百秒是精灵王偷偷为自己争取的午睡时间,反正小家伙算不清数字｡而且莱戈拉斯数不到五百就会睡着,绝无例外,这才是目的｡  
——“数到一千您就立刻醒来再讲一个故事吗?”  
——“是的,我从来不骗小孩子｡”

——“Ada,我听见秋天的风从高山隘口吹来,带来爬地菊的清香｡转眼夏天又要过去了｡”  
寂静晦暗的黄昏中,小精灵脱光了衣服仰面飘在父亲寝殿后的温泉里｡岸边藤椅上看书的瑟兰迪尔悄悄抬了抬眼,水中的莱戈拉斯只是望着天光云影自言自语｡

——“Ada,Ada……”  
睡梦中的莱戈拉斯呼喊着,惊醒的瑟兰迪尔忙探手抚了抚儿子的额头,将他唤醒｡  
——“做了可怕的梦吗?”  
暗夜里精灵王侧身怀抱着儿子,小小的身躯吓得冰凉,这是精灵多梦的年纪｡  
——“是的,我梦见我们都死了……都死了｡”  
——“不会有那一天,”瑟兰迪尔只是闭着眼吻了吻莱戈拉斯的额头,“永远也没有｡”

 

莱戈拉斯从回忆里醒来,蒸干的双眼再度涌出泪水｡  
他已经看不见父亲的身影｡远处巨龙的骨架还在大地上腾挪起伏,龙首埋在双翼间,扑咬着,低吼着,像是正把什么摁在地面狂怒地撕扯｡  
Ada,原来您是这个意思啊……  
我们当然不会死在一起了,因为您永远是走在前面的那一个啊｡  
莱戈拉斯抹了一把湿淋淋的脸,握紧双刃朝那具山一样的龙躯走去｡  
可他刚刚走出两步就被坎布尼茨从背后牢牢抱住,两人险些一个踉跄都摔在地上｡  
“你不能去!”  
“放肆!”  
到了这一刻,精灵王子再也没有平日里的好脾气,他愤怒地挣脱,可黑发的卫队长就是不放手｡  
“你有什么资格?你怎么敢?”莱戈拉斯几乎是失控般大吼:“我Ada他不是神!会流血!会死!”  
“可是陛下都无法战胜的恶龙,你又凭什么击败它?”撞在小腹的手肘让坎布尼茨痛地呼吸一滞,他倒抽一口冷气:“你是唯一的王储,你要接替陛下做幽暗密林的王,你留着命,就还有为陛下复仇的那一天!”  
“我最后说一次放手!”莱戈拉斯什么也听不进去,冲动之下竟将手里短刃旋转半圈抵在了坎布尼茨内侧的手腕｡  
“陛下不会想要看到他唯一的儿子也死在这里!他说了让你离开!”坎布尼茨同样大吼,他迎着刀锋收紧手腕,鲜血迅速在两人衣襟上晕染出殷红的痕迹｡  
“坎布尼茨,你听好,”莱戈拉斯嘶哑地说:“我对我们的王上有爱情,可维拉偏偏让他做我父亲｡”  
“我明白,我都明白｡”  
莱戈拉斯惊得身形一顿,猛地扭头,坎布尼茨低头贴在他耳侧,他们互相看不清表情｡  
“你醉酒时抗拒王子的身份,陛下提起你时的眼神也绝不仅仅是父亲｡”  
“柏树林里的那个晚上,王的疏离与落寞就让我觉得你们已经相爱很多年,虽然……那是一种奇怪的感觉｡”  
莱戈拉斯停止了挣扎,坎布尼茨也适时放开了手｡  
但他们只是匆匆对视了一眼｡莱戈拉斯什么也来不及多想,转身便跑远了｡

 

瑟兰迪尔的剑插进了龙的左眼,喷涌的鲜血淋湿了他全身｡  
“以眼还眼,史矛革｡”瑟兰迪尔用仅剩的一把剑格挡在龙齿部位,而他被龙首死死抵在地上,身体的每一次活动都能听见骨骼移动的轻微爆响｡  
“如果精灵以这种方式计算输赢,”史矛革从鲜血四溢的牙缝中挤出这句话:“那么你早就输了｡”  
瑟兰迪尔曾经深爱的妻子因为恶龙而死,无论史矛革出于什么样的原因让她留着最后一口气生下莱戈拉斯,狄琳罗尔最终还是死了,无可挽回的事实｡  
在巨龙雄浑震耳的低吟声中,时隔四百年,瑟兰迪尔又想起那个英勇坚强的美丽女人,她的音容笑貌在他的脑海里随着时间的流逝变得模糊,而今重临死亡,一切又都栩栩如生,毫发毕现｡  
他们相遇在多瑞亚斯东南角那片寂静的枫树林,一起看过日升月落,斗转星移｡  
狄琳罗尔总是背着一副粗制的弓箭,她喜欢在远行中追捕各种各样新鲜美味的鸟兽飞禽,然后在星空下架起篝火,把烤的最鲜嫩的那一部分送给瑟兰迪尔｡  
“你想要一把新的木弓吗?”年轻的王子给出一个不菲的馈赠｡  
其实瑟兰迪尔早已用上好的橡木做了一把弧度优美的弓,他只是在找机会把它送给这个不解风情的姑娘｡  
“不稀罕｡”狄琳罗尔用树枝拨弄着篝火,随口说｡  
其实她没什么喜欢不喜欢,接不接受通常只看心情｡  
“我听说,在东方的巨绿林,精灵可以从灰港搭乘木舟前往维拉所在的蒙福之地,”显然,一把木弓的吸引力远不如西方那片双圣树光辉照耀的圣地,狄琳罗尔放下鲜嫩美味的濑子肉,用牛皮护腕擦了擦嘴,仰头望向西方的星空:“如果维拉派来了航船,我就回家和母亲打声招呼,然后坐上大船前往圣地｡”  
“那我和你一同去｡”瑟兰迪尔认真说｡  
“那我就悄悄搭乘早一班的航船｡”狄琳罗尔笑得狡黠｡  
而那把瑟兰迪尔亲手做的橡木长弓就那样被搁置了,当它重新被想起来的时候,精灵王后已经留下一个儿子,而后真的随维拉远去了｡  
于是在莱戈拉斯七岁那年,瑟兰迪尔把这副弓箭作为生日礼物送给了儿子｡莱戈拉斯可没有他母亲那种目空一切的心性,恨不得整天把它抱在怀里｡  
就像瑟兰迪尔期望的那样,反曲弓伴随着莱戈拉斯长大｡  
莱戈拉斯的箭术就和他的母亲一样好｡随着青春期的到来,少年的纤薄的身体抽长拔高,远远看过去,拉满弓的样子矫健得就像那个在林间追捕野濑的灵巧女人｡  
莱戈拉斯同样擅长厨艺,在这一点上狄琳罗尔都不一定比他优秀｡可莱戈拉斯总是那样小心翼翼,将洒过西柚汁的松茸片轻轻放到父亲面前,然后跑得像个做错事的孩子｡  
什么时候要靠莱戈拉斯回忆那个女人呢?瑟兰迪尔不知道｡他已经很久没有想她了｡  
可他永远都记得狄琳罗尔去世的那个晚上,龙焰在她羊奶般的肌肤上烙下永生不可磨灭的伤,瑟兰迪尔知道那种痛,可她自始至终没有一句怨言,甚至没有出过声｡  
她就那样躺在无边的夜色里,双目依旧灵动清亮,周身满是寂寞的风声｡  
“狄琳罗尔……”  
时隔四百年,瑟兰迪尔再度叫出那个名字｡那一定是剧痛下的幻觉,精灵王浑浊的双眼里掠过一丝迷蒙,那个活泼跳动的身影又回到他眼前,她白得像是一块由内向外透着光的玉,刺破黑暗,又散发着温暖,抚平伤痛｡

 

莱戈拉斯以为自己没听清,当真正意识到血泊中的父亲在看见自己的那一瞬张口便叫出了谁,他犹豫了很久,在转身离开和留在父亲身边之间选择了后者｡  
是的,有一瞬他想扭头就走｡  
原来他赌上性命回到父亲身边,心爱的人只是从他身上回忆着另一个人的样子｡  
他仔细听,父亲依然轻轻念着那个名字,用他从未见过的深情唤着一个不再存在的人,像是心头的白月光｡  
他曾为瑟兰迪尔的这份执着感到心寒｡当他好不容易在精灵王念念不忘的爱情前作出让步,表示出尊重与理解,现在又蒙受着生而沦为替代品的屈辱｡  
莱戈拉斯觉得乏力｡他几乎是倾尽所有去吸引､取悦他的父亲,即便在三十年前的摩瑞亚矿坑,今生最为心碎的那一夜也不忘替父亲摘下白宝石;为了一条他见都没见过的项链,甚至愿意牺牲自己的眼睛｡  
可这些在瑟兰迪尔眼里什么也不是｡他曾在得知自己失去永生后极尽恶毒刻薄地指责父亲的自私,而让他绝望的是父亲丝毫不为自己辩解,丝毫不否认｡  
他为爱做出的一切,在瑟兰迪尔眼中不过是另一个人的影子｡  
“你那样爱她,为什么不和她一起去死呢｡”他用父亲听不见的声音轻轻说｡  
那语调冰冷而陌生,全然不似出自莱戈拉斯｡

 

史矛革动了动,忽然挪开了抵在精灵王身上的头颅｡  
它的胸前有一道不浅不深的剑印,这当然无法对它构成生命威胁,但可怕的是伴随着皮帛撕裂般的声音,伤口不断开裂｡它向后几步退出好远,试图用翅翼遮住那处伤,但瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯都看清了,史矛革心脏外的皮肉里镶嵌着光辉四溢的黄金,而黄金正中央还有一团更为耀眼的光芒——星光白宝石｡  
暴露弱点的恶龙再也不打算与精灵王继续这场充满原始与野性的搏斗较量,它在酝酿高温的烈火,而后长尾扫过满地矿金,转身将烈焰对准了精灵王!  
几乎就在同一刻,莱戈拉斯想都不想就迎着炽热气浪冲到史矛革身侧,攀上巨龙振落的翅翼而后一跃跳上龙脊｡史矛革在这一刻才真正露出惊恐,它狂怒地扭动着身体,背脊已经弯出诡异的弧度,伸长脖子嘶吼着想要把莱戈拉斯甩出去,可是矫健敏捷的精灵越过重重阻碍,一路攀行的轨迹直指恶龙心脏｡  
这的确是史矛革见过的所有精灵中最聪明的一只——龙当然有无法攻击到的地方,那个地方就是它自己｡  
史矛革忽然停止挣扎,用尽所有的力量将自己狠狠撞向侧面的山体岩壁,这几乎是自杀式的攻击,它带着巨大的恶意将莱戈拉斯拍向岩石表面的尖锐凸起处｡恶龙当然不介意在精灵王面前将他的儿子碾得血肉模糊,不管莱戈拉斯是不是索伦选中的人,威胁它性命的便都是敌人!  
整座山体迸发出的巨响让瑟兰迪尔短暂地失去了听觉｡他怔怔望着那片簌簌抖落的尘土,而后下意识地闭上了眼｡  
然而战斗并未结束｡龙竟不知莱戈拉斯何时躲在了自己脖颈后,这只精灵总能算准时机避开所有将要来临的危险,千钧一发之际他再一次给自己找到了最安全的位置——龙不会傻到用自己的头颅撞开岩壁｡  
胸口一道锐利的疼痛狠狠扯住了史矛革的神经,它低头怒视,但在看到莱戈拉斯的那一刻,所有愤怒一瞬间都被恐惧取代｡  
莱戈拉斯的刀已经插在了巨龙胸前那块镶嵌黄金的皮肉里｡他只是用匕首挑开了一道口,而后直接将手伸进龙的胸膛,五指在血淋林的皮肉里越挖越深,他要将那块嵌着白宝石的黄金剥出来,完完整整地剥出来!  
即便莱戈拉斯攻击的是恶龙,瑟兰迪尔觉得眼前已经是一幅毫无人道的地狱景象——喷溅的鲜血不断洒在莱戈拉斯的头上身上,有些沿着发梢淌下,有些直接流进莱戈拉斯嘴里被他吞咽入腹｡他脸上带着一丝恍惚而又意味不明的笑,手近乎凶蛮地通过那个血洞探进龙的心室,龙啸声变得尖锐刺耳｡很快,龙的骨肉已经没至莱戈拉斯手肘,而他终于探到黄金镶嵌的最深处,那里甚至传来一阵龙的心跳｡  
龙血变得翻滚沸腾,莱戈拉斯觉得自己握住的是一块炽热的火炭,他的手臂可能已经因龙血腐蚀变得溃烂,但他庆幸那里还有知觉｡  
史矛革渐渐停止了挣扎,莱戈拉斯感觉到脚下的身体传来一阵抽搐｡他抬起头望向龙眼,那对硕大的瞳孔也正无神地看着他｡  
“史矛革,想过有一天自己就这样死吗?”莱戈拉斯咬牙问｡他也并不好受,没进巨龙身体的手臂已经渐渐麻木,黄金却只从里向外推出来一半,而荤腥炽热的龙血又烧灼着他手臂上的每一寸皮肤｡  
瑟兰迪尔和坎布尼茨同时跑了过来,他们觉得莱戈拉斯可能需要帮助,但当视线锁定在莱戈拉斯那扼住巨龙的身影时,两人都有一种错觉,眼前看到的仿佛是寄宿在莱戈拉斯身体里某个茹毛饮血的魔鬼在战斗｡  
“莱戈……拉斯?”瑟兰迪尔仰着头,犹豫着叫出这个名字｡  
莱戈拉斯没有应声,瑟兰迪尔甚至不确定他还能不能听见｡莱戈拉斯只是一再发力,球状黄金伴随着周遭皮肉撕裂的浔剥声完整地露出来,四射的光芒映在莱戈拉斯眼底有如一朵妖冶旋转的金色曼陀罗｡他用沾满粘稠黑血的双手将它托起来,像是品鉴着一件绝世珍宝｡他脸上布满流动的金光,良久,发出一声惊叹｡  
白宝石镶嵌在黄金中央,莱戈拉斯用颤抖的手指细细摩挲着那精美的纹路,即便染了血污,盛光依旧不减｡  
金球由一粒粒烁金拼接而成,莱戈拉斯稍一用力,珍贵的纯金颗粒就像断了线的珠子四散,它们像流沙那样从莱戈拉斯五指间漏下去,最后挂在手上的,是星光白宝石项链｡  
莱戈拉斯用拇指与食指拈起项链尾端的搭扣,镶嵌在秘银里的白宝石带着沉甸甸的重量在他的视线里微微摇晃｡  
他看了很久,心中的喜悦渐渐褪去,湖蓝色的眸子中闪过一道迷茫｡他转头看向瑟兰迪尔,精灵王的目光也正被这条项链吸引,深邃的瞳孔随着项链的摇晃微微颤动｡  
莱戈拉斯一瞬间就对这东西弃若敝履｡  
他一扬手,白宝石在空中划出一道闪着光的弧线,啪嗒一声落在瑟兰迪尔脚前的地面｡  
“您该满意了,Ada｡”莱戈拉斯随手擦了擦脸,大片粘稠血液变成一道道混乱涂抹的血迹｡而他此刻胸中空茫,再无任何感觉｡  
他喜欢这种放空,没有喜悦,没有悲伤｡  
像是完成了生命中最重要的事,就算下一刻死去也了无遗憾｡  
“说起来,您刚才居然叫对了我的名字呢｡”莱戈拉斯揶揄得半是戏谑半是认真｡  
瑟兰迪尔一时竟无措｡他没有去动地上的项链,他觉得有些事情真的到了不得不解释清楚的时候,但他又无法从言辞中找到任何合理的理由｡  
他忘不了狄琳罗尔,但那段记忆也没有莱戈拉斯认为的那样清晰｡他的确在妻子逝去后的那几年里,每日坐在黄昏无人的露台,望着北方回忆从前｡但当某个蹦蹦跳跳的小小身影在日落时分映入视线,他会收起情绪认真听儿子讲今天发生的所有事情,然后回以简短的评价,但所有看似无心的话语都经过认真而深刻思考｡他要教给莱戈拉斯生存的法则,使他免受生理上的痛苦;同时又要体察儿子内心的变化,在他走上歧路前适时提点,儿子成长路上的每一小步都凝聚着瑟兰迪尔十倍的心血｡那是他第一个､也是唯一的一个儿子,而他时刻警醒自己是否是个合格称职的父亲｡如果说世上还有一件事把伟大的精灵王也磨地焦头烂额精疲力尽,那一定出自莱戈拉斯,或者说,有关莱戈拉斯的一切｡  
所以他怎么会还有精力去想一个不再存在的人呢?高傲如精灵王绝不会承认自己仅在教养儿子这件事上就花了大半精力,但事实毋庸置疑,莱戈拉斯是他的掌上珠玉,四百年,连同今后的时光,都没有什么比那更重要｡  
可他又怎样向儿子解释这一切呢?“我一直很爱你”吗?那种话他说不出,更不想听到莱戈拉斯再对着他大声质问究竟是哪种爱｡  
所以最终他什么也没说｡如果说他也有错,那就是不该在精神疲软之际,在儿子面前叫出那个名字｡

 

瑟兰迪尔意味复杂的眼神让莱戈拉斯觉得渴,他太想从那难得流露情绪波动的眼睛中求证出什么｡那冰蓝的眸子从来都是一眼古月深井,而莱戈拉斯一直是伫立井边那个渴水的人｡  
他不自觉地舔了舔唇边的血｡  
当他意识到那是血的时候,却意外觉得粘滑清甜｡事实上当龙血第一次进入口中时,味蕾的刺激就在他大脑中留下深刻印象｡  
不同于辛辣醇美的烈酒,龙血让他有种近乎疯狂的喜悦｡他看着巨龙身上兀自流血的伤口,慢慢俯下身去｡  
再尝一点,就一点点｡  
嘴唇接触到鲜嫩红肉的那一刻,他被某种莫名的暖流刺激地轻微痉挛｡那是一种从未体味过的乐趣,品尝自己征服下的……食物｡  
莱戈拉斯猛地埋首在那处自己造成的伤口前,从龙身体里啜饮着源源不断的鲜美汁液,仿佛忘记了精灵进食的仪态优雅,他大口大口吞咽着甜美的血水,忘我地品尝杀戮｡  
巨龙的血液流进他身体,沿路刺激着他神经上的所有兴奋点,他开始觉得自己不但渴,而且很饿,他尝试着咬下一小块浸润在血水里的肉,味道好过兰巴斯｡  
下一刻,那块荤腥的红肉还未咀嚼就滑下了喉咙｡  
当莱戈拉斯觉得自己快要溺死在美味与快感中时,他的头忽然被一只手有力地扳起,嘴唇与血肉的分离让他心中掠过巨大的烦躁,即便那个阻止他的人是瑟兰迪尔,他也不打算将这种不快掩饰分毫｡  
瑟兰迪尔忍着这令人作呕的景象皱起眉,莱戈拉斯最后强撑着吞咽下去的那一口让他觉得无比反胃｡  
“我的Ada,您也要品尝一下胜利的美味吗?”莱戈拉斯疑惑地歪了歪头,旋即一笑,“怎么不说话?要我用嘴喂您吗?”  
“啪”的一声,一记耳光重重落到莱戈拉斯脸上｡  
精灵王子不以为意地擦了擦唇角,站起身,跌跌撞撞地摔下了龙的尸骨｡  
他有些晕,又往前走了几步,可这短短几步都走得摇摇晃晃,脚步虚浮｡像是忽然想起什么,他转过身,定定望着紧跟自己的瑟兰迪尔:“您打我了?”  
莱戈拉斯这几分钟内接二连三的怪异言行已经让瑟兰迪尔惊地说不出话｡  
就在这时,原本已经咽气的巨龙突然剧烈抖动了一下,史矛革昂首发出一声长啸,牙齿间溅出灼眼的火光｡  
龙的最后一口烈焰凝聚着毕生的邪恶力量｡  
莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔在那一瞬间同时扭头,翻滚而至的热浪又扑得他们紧闭双眼｡火光到达之前,一切都在放慢,瑟兰迪尔在这灼热气流中屏住呼吸,下意识地牵住莱戈拉斯的手腕把他拉向身后｡  
没有人看清那团烈焰是如何突然熄灭,黄金殿堂在下一瞬骤然昏暗｡火焰变为滚滚黑雾,巨龙的双翼重重砸回地面,荡起一阵浓浓的尘烟｡  
山下之王史矛革,无尽财富的守护者,死于第三纪元2941年｡

 

瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯掩着口鼻穿过烟雾找到坎布尼茨的时候,黑发的精灵已经跪倒在巨龙的头颅前｡  
他在烈焰中切断了龙的咽喉,此刻半边身体已经被烧得露出筋骨,侧脸安静地枕靠在龙的耳边｡  
莱戈拉斯慢慢走过去,双腿好像不是自己的｡他伸手轻轻抚在坎布尼茨烫伤的额头,奄奄一息的精灵有所痛觉而张开了眼｡  
漆黑如夜的瞳色里掠过一道光,随即又黯淡下去｡  
“莱戈拉斯,”他忽然问:“为什么要饮龙血?”  
莱戈拉斯一愣,他听不懂坎布尼茨在说什么｡他悲哀地想,或许将死之人都会说些奇怪的话｡  
坎布尼茨的双眼又闭了下去,过了好一会,才又睁开｡  
“在你的一生中,莱戈拉斯,”坎布尼茨看着精灵王子的眼睛,“除了瑟兰迪尔陛下,就没有喜欢过别人么?哪怕……只有一点点呢?”  
瑟兰迪尔有些促狭地偏过头｡他就站在莱戈拉斯身边,对战士的尊重让他始终保持沉默｡  
而那句话在莱戈拉斯心里回荡许多遍后,困倦的脑海才识别出它的意思｡他伸出双臂笨拙地把这黑发的精灵抱在怀中,而后低首在他耳边缓缓说:“你会一直爱一个拒绝你接近他的人么?我才爱了三十年,就感觉疲倦｡”他已经没有多余的精力去修饰语言,说出口的每句话,都是心里最原本的意思:  
“如果没有失去永生,我一定会换一个人去爱,我希望他的付出能够和我对等,我希望爱情里没有尊卑｡可是坎布尼茨……”莱戈拉斯半阖的双眼忽然涌出泪水:“我想,精灵没有来世,我在埃尔达的时光就只剩这么多,如果早些知道我在他的心中只是另一个女人的影子……”他泣不成声:“我不会想要这样的爱情,可维拉……维拉们没有给我犯错误的机会｡”  
坎布尼茨默默望着莱戈拉斯,把他的每一句话都牢牢记在心里,也记住这一刻,这是他一生中离精灵王子最近的时候｡  
呼吸在心中涌出喜悦的那一瞬戛然而止｡

 

莱戈拉斯记得通往曼督斯的那条路,曾经维拉向他打开过｡  
那时候他躺在摩瑞亚矿坑外寂静的群山间,漫天星光将他温柔覆盖｡  
可这里没有星光｡莱戈拉斯仰头望着漆黑的穹顶,他忽然很担心,怕坎布尼茨找不到那条星光指引的路,灵魂便永远与这具巨龙的尸骨困在一起｡  
“Ada,您不亲吻他的额头吗?战死的士兵不该得到精灵王的祝福吗?”莱戈拉斯双眼无神,将凉掉的身体在地面放平,而后俯身将唇贴在战士眉心,一遍一遍说着No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn,星光与你同在｡  
瑟兰迪尔半蹲下身,他握住莱戈拉斯的手,说千年树抽出的那片新叶永远属于你｡  
莱戈拉斯像是没听到,又对死去的精灵说了许多祝福,而后抽出瑟兰迪尔握住的那只手,撑着膝盖站起身,摇摇晃晃地朝来时的那条山道去了｡

 

头顶再次有夜空照耀的时候,时间不过过去了一天｡  
精灵的军队驻扎在埃尔波尔的入口外｡瑟兰迪尔在进入那条隧道前面对全军下过一道旨意,如果出来的只有莱戈拉斯一人,那么他无须加冕就是林地王国新的君主｡但他同时也告诉士兵们,莱戈拉斯的身体受过末日火山的荼毒,若有一天这年轻的国王步入堕落,请将他送往阿门洲,维拉之光抹去所有污垢,失去记忆的人得到新生｡  
于是战士们就这样站在隧道外等了一夜｡当他们从那模糊的暗影中辩认出莱戈拉斯的时候,很难说心中究竟是欣慰还是痛苦,因为那意味着,另一个已经不在了｡  
可莱戈拉斯在扶着墙走出隧道的那一刻也忽然跪倒了｡而后士兵们看见从黑暗中疾步走过来的是瑟兰迪尔,停在莱戈拉斯身前蹲下身将他抱起来｡有一小队士兵替精灵王牵来了坐骑,瑟兰迪尔一言不发地将儿子放在前肢跪伏在地面的麋鹿上,而后坐在莱戈拉斯身后,牵住缰绳调转鹿身,朝一个没有人知道那是哪里的方向去了｡

 

我的绿叶,你不能睡｡  
还有很多事情你不知道｡  
瑟兰迪尔的双臂环住莱戈拉斯,就像他第一次教莱戈拉斯骑马的时候｡那一天莱戈拉斯刚刚过完七岁的生日,他们的白马在林间自如地穿梭,奔向林地王国的极北之境｡那一次莱戈拉斯无意间看到了丛林边境的那座女神像,可瑟兰迪尔铁了心不会向儿子说起他的母亲｡小精灵看见刚刚产下幼崽的麋鹿流出了眼泪,沉默的父亲只有把麋鹿母子牵回林地王城,由莱戈拉斯照看着幼崽长大｡  
十年过去了,十七岁的莱戈拉斯想起母亲再也不会悲伤,但父亲的疏离冷漠还是让他心凉｡像许多年轻人那样,他开始渴求功名,用鲁莽与冲动证明着自我价值,但这一切的动机都包含着吸引父亲的目光｡可他觉得自己没有从父亲那里得到爱与肯定,带着伤心与失望永远告别故乡,独自去了绿叶森林｡  
但故事没有这样结束,他发现自己还是无可救药地爱着父亲,回流的爱意伴随着崇敬与仰慕,而瑟兰迪尔在失而复得的亲情中再次失望｡  
他失望,但最终没有彻底拒绝,就像人不能因为树上一两个烂掉的坏苹果而下结论说整棵树的果子都不美味,何况那爱情并不永远让他感到苦涩难耐,相反偶尔还会尝到某些亲情中不可及的喜悦｡  
一个父亲怎么会拒绝来自孩子的爱?他甚至比莱戈拉斯更想永远都只属于彼此｡但六千年漫长时光已经教会他清醒与理智,怎样看懂生死,怎样看待得失｡  
他不能同时拥有两份爱,贪得无厌只会尽数失去｡可是严格自律下的瑟兰迪尔还是失去了所有,从莱戈拉斯再也支撑不住扶着山壁跪倒下去的那一刻,他便知道,自己还是,失去了所有｡  
瑟兰迪尔不知道要将莱戈拉斯带到哪,又有谁可以拯救一个堕入无尽长眠的灵魂｡那只大角鹿在黑夜里跑得慌慌张张,可它的主人这一次没有告诉它目的地是哪里｡  
或许是心慌下的错觉,瑟兰迪尔感觉到靠在自己怀里的莱戈拉斯动了一下,大角鹿也有所感应而停下了脚步｡瑟兰迪尔屏住呼吸,下一刻他听见一个轻而不容拒绝的声音｡  
“让我下来｡”  
瑟兰迪尔将莱戈拉斯抱到草地上放平,清风贴着草面从他与莱戈拉斯间缓缓吹过｡莱戈拉斯微微仰头,把手伸到脑后拆散了发辫｡  
他的头发里一直绑着一枚小小的指环,金发从白宝石下穿过打上一个结,三十年里这枚戒指从未离开他身边｡  
“还给你,Ada,”莱戈拉斯把戒指送往瑟兰迪尔手心,“这不是我该觊觎的东西,想起这个我就没法安稳入睡,还是要回来把它完好无损地交还给您｡”  
瑟兰迪尔恍惚接过指环,白宝石颗粒闪着细碎的银光,与梦中的景象一模一样｡  
他忽然想起在那个梦里,莱戈拉斯出现前的一句话｡  
“当然是您一生的伴侣呀,您希望是谁?”  
而后溪流对岸的雾气中就出现了莱戈拉斯的身影,不是狄琳罗尔,不是任何人,只是莱戈拉斯,他矛盾却又无法不爱的儿子｡  
那是他自己选择的人,因为他是那个梦的主人｡他选择了莱戈拉斯,因为在他潜意识的意念中,希望相伴永生的就只有莱戈拉斯｡  
可是溪水中的莱戈拉斯变得透明,他指尖的白宝石反射着月光,笑容那样绝望｡  
就像眼前这一息尚存的人一样｡  
“还有,”莱戈拉斯又露出了瑟兰迪尔熟悉的那种笑容,“如果伊露维塔的乐章还有第二个主题,我们在另一个时空相遇,下次......换我照顾您,换我……”  
他声音渐渐低了下去,瑟兰迪尔已经恐惧到麻木,怔怔望着莱戈拉斯黯淡下去的眼,意识不到自己脸上早已泪流满面｡  
“换我做父亲｡”  
漫长的沉默｡  
“莱戈拉斯?”瑟兰迪尔唤了一声｡  
他又扶着莱戈拉斯的下颔轻轻晃了晃儿子的脸颊,莱戈拉斯的眼睛仍是半阖,但那里面已是一片寂静的死灰,黯淡地再无光明｡  
瑟兰迪尔无意识地吻着莱戈拉斯的眼,吻着他的鼻尖,他的唇,但怀里的精灵再无生机｡  
这就是死亡么?他为了莱戈拉斯发动一场战争,战争中牺牲了那么多生命,可最终夺走莱戈拉斯的却不是邪恶与黑暗,而是悲伤｡  
他觉得莱戈拉斯正在变轻,月光中一切都正变得透明,风中的草粒与沙尘慢慢覆上莱戈拉斯的身体,瑟兰迪尔将它们拂拭开去,可那些不知名的草籽再次在莱戈拉斯身上集结,像是执意将精灵王子变作这片草原的一部分,将他的身体风化掩埋至地底｡  
风吹动的草原忽然变得明暗不定,每一片草叶的边缘都泛起一道银白的光弧而后归于寂灭｡瑟兰迪尔抬头,星光从头顶的夜幕分出一道天河,银白的星辉从夜空极高处洒下,带着寒气凝聚在莱戈拉斯头顶的上空,慢慢化作人形｡  
“Valar……”瑟兰迪尔已经无法区分眼前的一切是真实还是幻象,他带着最后的希望呼唤他的神,在辛达林语的传说中,神总会在孩子最无助的时候降临人间｡  
可那不是维拉,那白色光辉中的身影是瑟兰迪尔快要忘记却又再熟悉不过的人,她有着银灰如丝的卷发,一对琥珀般的眼睛｡  
“狄琳罗尔……”瑟兰迪尔忽地站起身,草原上的风将他的发吹向那个素白的身影,可直觉中预感到的一切又让他不愿接近｡  
她一定是来带走莱戈拉斯的,那也是她的绿叶｡孩子在人世的时光和父亲一起度过,死后总该要去陪伴母亲｡  
“瑟兰迪尔,现在可以把他交给我｡”狄琳罗尔的声音在夜幕下回荡着,遥远地好似海洋尽头的风铃｡  
“求你,狄琳罗尔,不……”瑟兰迪尔说着,一步步后退,挡住狄琳罗尔前去莱戈拉斯身边的路｡  
他从未想过有一天还能见到妻子,哪怕以这种方式｡心痛让他不敢惦念重逢,重逢时又避之不及｡  
尽管还在抗拒,心里却早已明白一切都不可挽回,有莱戈拉斯陪伴的日子真的走到尽头,他没有理由拒绝妻子接走儿子的要求｡  
狄琳罗尔幽幽地叹了口气｡  
“你还是那样……”她忍不住又想像从前那样抱怨瑟兰迪尔几句,但这话只出口半段,后半句就消失在风中｡  
“你果然不会带孩子｡”她改口道｡虽然瑟兰迪尔眼里已经满是自责,但她还是要说｡  
“对不起｡”瑟兰迪尔低声道｡除了这一句,他已经说不出更多｡  
“你先让我看看他好吗?”狄琳罗尔又是叹了口气,不甚赞同地看着瑟兰迪尔近乎固执的坚持｡  
瑟兰迪尔犹豫了一下,这才让开｡  
“他长得很像你｡”瑟兰迪尔说｡  
狄琳罗尔跪坐在莱戈拉斯身边,端详了好一会,而后摸了摸儿子的额头,又亲了亲他的脸｡  
“真是和我想的一模一样,”狄琳罗尔笑着,弯弯的眉眼望向瑟兰迪尔,“真的是一模一样呢｡”  
“除了头发,”她说,“我曾和曼督斯神殿外那群叽叽喳喳的鸟儿们打赌,说我儿子一定也像我一样有灰白色的头发呢｡不过淡金也好,淡金和你一样漂亮｡”  
“我想这一天想了很久,”狄琳罗尔脸上的笑意渐渐敛去,“但矛盾的是我又不愿它真的到来｡毕竟绿叶不会像爱你那样爱我,他的成长中没有我的陪伴｡”她忽然抬起头,目光里那道一闪而过的寒意让瑟兰迪尔隐隐一惊｡“可是你又为什么?”狄琳罗尔看着瑟兰迪尔的眼睛,问:“为什么你见到我也那样排斥?”  
瑟兰迪尔无言以对｡  
“你不再想我,”狄琳罗尔轻声说,“你忘了我,心里再没有我｡”  
可瑟兰迪尔正要张口,狄琳罗尔却做了一个打住的手势｡  
“这样更好,”她说,“你不再为我感到悲伤,那我就放心离开了｡”  
“现在就要带着莱戈拉斯……离开了么?”瑟兰迪尔终于感到不舍｡他曾日夜想念的妻子,连同以后的无数个日夜里将要想念的莱戈拉斯,过了今夜,便都永永远远地离他而去了｡  
“紧张什么,我的春日王子殿下?”狄琳罗尔黠慧的眼睛眨了眨:“我改变主意了,我说的离开,是指……”  
她慢慢俯身,贴近莱戈拉斯｡她的身体本就透明,两人身形完全重合的那一刻,莱戈拉斯的身体外好像蒙上了一层光晕｡  
“狄琳罗尔!”瑟兰迪尔下意识地惊呼｡  
“这一次,好好照顾他……”狄琳罗尔的声音消散在风中,而后,莱戈拉斯周身的光芒也跟着陨灭,化作飞舞升腾的光亮尘埃｡  
瑟兰迪尔起身四顾,夜幕中的星辰渐渐回到它们原本的位置,天河收缩成一条线,而后慢慢在长空中隐灭｡  
天空中最后回荡着一个声音:  
“那条项链我收走了,不,我已经戴上了｡”  
“我在曼督斯神殿等你们,不过最好一个也别来……”

 

昼与夜的替换格外短暂｡  
瑟兰迪尔闭着眼躺在莱戈拉斯身边｡暮春草原的风中,六千年里的所有事情又都在他眼前走马观花般回放了一遍,而所有精彩的细节,都构筑在莱戈拉斯进入他生命的那短短四百年｡  
于是他把最近这四百年时光又挑出来仔仔细细回忆了一遍,那个叫绿叶的王子是怎样从婴儿长到少年｡

 

瑟兰迪尔睁开眼的时候,漫天霞光将整座草原浸染得金红一片｡  
他偏头,莱戈拉斯正望着他,湖蓝色的眼底带着刚睡醒的朦胧,又似乎已经醒来许久｡  
“我做了一个梦,”就像父子间无数次的早餐对话开场白,莱戈拉斯意味悠长地说:“一个很长,很长的梦｡”  
“梦见了什么?”瑟兰迪尔轻轻问｡  
“梦见我把白宝石戒指还给了您,”莱戈拉斯自嘲似的笑了笑:“醒来后摸了摸头发,才知道那是真的｡”  
“现在再看看呢?”瑟兰迪尔说｡他看着莱戈拉斯的眼睛,摸索着慢慢牵起他的手,对着朝霞,十指相扣｡  
无名指间蓦地闪过一道银光｡  
莱戈拉斯愣愣地看着它,很久很久｡


	9. 时间海

莱戈拉斯·绿叶，欧瑞费尔之孙，瑟兰迪尔之子，生于第三纪元一个蓬勃的夏天。  
他出生的时候，黑森林的万物为他狂欢；他离开之时，常青松在通往密林门的路途上落满枯叶。他是幽暗密林的王子，东方天幕的第一缕曙光是他的弓矢；他是绿叶森林的领主，长夜将至的最后一道寒芒是他的利剑。他曾受过至深至毒的伤，徘徊于堕落边缘；他是伊露维塔的宠儿，浩瀚星辰赋予他以重生。时隔数千年，庭葛王的光辉又在他身上得以完美呈现。当他为世人所熟知的时候，中洲的地图上已经描摹出那场伟大的征程；可他转而又隐入黑暗，最终的命运不为人知。  
莱戈拉斯是个自由的小精灵。  
他说总有些东西在他心里黑白分明，正如有光必有影。  
                                                                       
   
                                                                         
                                                               ——《密林史纪·绿林之光》

 

当第四纪元的第一个五百年结束的时候，林地王国最后的西尔凡子民也陆续西渡，而他们的王上步入迟暮。  
“结束了么？”史官轻轻放下笔，长久不变的坐姿让她脖颈酸痛。她问着精灵王，双眼却依然疑惑地锁定在史册上那一个个她看不懂的注脚。  
在这个叫做绿林之光的故事里，王子莱戈拉斯最终斩杀了恶龙，取出恶龙心脏外镶嵌的宝石，把它送给了一位神秘的爱人。  
而后，像是什么都未曾发生，连爱情也消失地无影无踪。王子带着埃尔波尔三分之一的财富回到幽暗密林，与父王度过安宁和平的七十年，然后再次踏上征途。  
精灵王走到史官对面，拾起桌上的羊皮卷轴，他不得不微微眯起眼才能辩认出羊皮卷上的昆雅语小字，眉心皱起一道浅浅的法令纹。  
他看得认真，认真到忘记时间。大家都说精灵王正是没有了时间的观念，才会近乎固执地坚守在这片灰败的森林，早已忘记自己的儿子已经离去五百年。  
史官也就这么静静等着，直到这羊皮卷上的每一个字都被一一过目，两个小时过去了，精灵王还是一语不发。  
他在思考，思考自己的口述中是否遗漏了什么细节。加里安说林地大殿底层的千年树萌发了新叶，而他也确实看见了——属于莱戈拉斯的那一片，绿油油的，就挂在极高处的树梢上，随风摇动，像是迫不及待飞向远方。  
他太过熟悉莱戈拉斯的一切，无时无刻不在感应他的存在，以至于这死亡的讯息突然到来时，精灵王的心在很长时间里停留在空空如也。“他去了更远的地方，”瑟兰迪尔只木然地说，“而他终将回来。”  
——“他终于还是选择了西渡，用五百年消磨了记忆……由此，千年树再度抽出新叶，他在中土世界最后的精灵力不复存在。”  
所以瑟兰迪尔要确保史官把关于莱戈拉斯的一切都记录下来。  
“结束了么？”史官又问一遍。她等了足够久，因为她从王上游移的眼神中读出这不是故事的终止。  
瑟兰迪尔垂手放下卷轴，转身拾阶而上走回王座。  
“对他来说，只是开始。”

 

在枫叶红了五百次之后，莱戈拉斯告别幽暗密林，以国王特使身份来到瑞文戴尔参加爱隆会议。  
离开的那天他穿着暗红色天鹅绒罩衫，两天后他回来了，长袍换成劲装，带着一个有些难以开口的消息。  
“埃尔隆德阁下不愿魔戒留在他的领地，”王子这样对父亲说，“我必须和阿拉贡一起协助霍比特人将魔戒送往魔多，只有末日火山的烈焰可以销毁邪恶的至尊戒，而且事不宜迟，一旦至尊戒开始发挥它统御众戒的威力，中土世界将再度陷入无序。”  
“你也可以不去，”瑟兰迪尔道，“一旦战事爆发，精灵与人类的古老盟约便再度发挥它的效力，那时我会派遣林地王国的精锐部队应援人类，而他们由你带领。”  
“莱戈拉斯，不要做无谓的牺牲，”精灵王看着自己的儿子，深蓝的瞳仁里倒映着王子的身影，“你是王储，你的职责是保卫密林。”  
莱戈拉斯不再说下去了。如果就这个话题继续深入的话，无非是又回到几百年前在父与子间引发一场冷战的那个问题。  
王子盯着自己王座上的父亲看了半晌，终于还是不做过多解释，欠身告退。

 

瑟兰迪尔不愿莱戈拉斯离开密林，这是毋庸置疑的。身为父亲，他有责任也有义务保证自己的儿子安全不受侵犯，即便必要的时候涉足危险，那也要在可控范围内。  
而莱戈拉斯提出的远赴魔多销毁魔戒，危险系数在瑟兰迪尔心里已经量化成一个无穷大的未知数。  
他当然清楚魔戒留存于世的极大危害，而在护送魔戒的这场险恶征途上势必有人牺牲，他私心宁愿是自己赴死，也不愿那个人是莱戈拉斯。  
这中间也夹杂了一些其他意念。就像莱戈拉斯曾经说过的，没有哪个善良的精灵愿意看着心爱的人饱受痛苦而自己无动于衷。可是时至今日，瑟兰迪尔都不能保证莱戈拉斯是否真正明白自己的心意了。  
他们之间有过亲吻，有过性爱，但或许是因为之前遭受的痛苦，七十年来莱戈拉斯一直过分警醒地遵守着某条行为界限，做儿子就清醒理智，在床上就配合投入，这让瑟兰迪尔觉得自己付出的所有爱情在对方心里都成了居高临下的迁就。  
而这是他不愿看到的。  
他至今记得第一次主动亲吻莱戈拉斯的时候，不带任何强势意味，仅仅是在头脑一片空白与激烈心跳中偏头轻轻吮着莱戈拉斯的唇，再放开，却有些失望地发现莱戈拉斯眼中探寻多过欣悦，这个孩子甚至忘记索求。  
再后来，他们自然地结合在一起了，第一次的性爱谈不上激烈，仪式感甚至多过情欲。  
久而久之，瑟兰迪尔便觉得，莱戈拉斯可能曲解什么了。

 

“决定要走了么？”  
“是的，父亲。”  
莱戈拉斯干脆利落的回答让瑟兰迪尔一时无话。精灵王不想在宴会上发火，但糟糕的事实是，莱戈拉斯对于这件事的态度中某种漠然的成分击中了瑟兰迪尔的怒点。  
“做出这样的决定不需要得到父亲的同意么？”瑟兰迪尔知道现在说这个也无济于事，但他仍是问：“你认为你对自己的生命有完全的支配权么？”  
莱戈拉斯放下酒杯，他今晚喝的有些多了，发麻的指尖在桌上敲着混乱的节奏，“没错，没错，父亲，我的生命是您赐予的，是您带我来到这世界上，我谨记这一点。”  
语气敷衍显而易见。  
“那你告诉我，”瑟兰迪尔丝毫没有因为莱戈拉斯不在状态就放弃这个沉重的话题，“生命在你眼里意味着什么？你相信精灵的生死是在他们进入伊露维塔的乐章前就已经被写好的么？”  
“有那么一点道理，”这个问题显然比第一个更能勾起莱戈拉斯的兴致，他低头小小沉思片刻，道：“以我五百年的生活经验，不该死的时候就不会死。”  
“五百年。”瑟兰迪尔低头喝了一口酒，不无讽刺意味地重复这个词。  
莱戈拉斯有些后悔自己在父亲面前提起年岁了，但这并不过分影响心态，他接着阐释道：“比如，在我觉得快要从树上跌下来的时候，灵敏反应总能使我免于摔伤或摔死；小时候掉在深冬的密西尔湖也幸而得您相救；就连七十年前……”  
说到这里莱戈拉斯的舌头忽然就像打了个结，他闭嘴了。七十年前奇迹般的死而复生令他至今大惑不解，他只是觉得自己睡了很久很久，心里的疲惫全部消失，身体上的创口飞速愈合，甚至做了一个奇怪的梦，再醒来时，世界在他眼中一如初生般美好。  
“既然对自己的命运如此乐观，”瑟兰迪尔毫不留情地挖苦道：“那么巨蜘蛛向你扑咬而来的时候为什么还要回避呢？”  
五百年来，让瑟兰迪尔一直很头痛的一点是，让莱戈拉斯学会珍惜自己比让他坐下来学习晦涩难懂的古语还要难。  
“因为我不能死在巨蜘蛛的嘴里，”精灵王子望天抽了抽嘴角，“我还要回家找Ada。”  
这个明显文不对题的温暖回答让瑟兰迪尔想气都气不起来，最终精灵王薅了一下儿子头顶几根翘起来的金毛，不再问话。

 

莱戈拉斯已经开始准备自己这次远行的行李了。作为一只精灵，他不必像人类、矮人或者霍比特人那样带上许多干粮。精灵王子只是从自己的众多衣饰中选了一件深绿系皮质戎装，深灰色紧身裤，长筒靴，搭配淡蓝色丝衫打底，虽然看起来有点奇怪，但混搭一直是精灵王子属意的风格。  
再有就是一把长弓、一只装满羽箭的皮箭囊、白宝石匕首，和几块兰巴斯了。  
瑟兰迪尔从加里安那里得知莱戈拉斯已经悄悄打点好行李准备随时离开。精灵王当然不能像儿子未成年时那样简单粗暴地把他关入地牢以限制人身自由，况且他也确实说过类似“允许游历世界上任何一个地方，只是维林诺除外”这种话。他终于还是从心底放弃阻止莱戈拉斯护戒远征的念头，转而开始顾虑一路上各种安全事宜。  
“你要明白这世界的险恶，莱戈拉斯，”晚上，瑟兰迪尔躺在床上，例行公事般对莱戈拉斯展开淳淳教导，“你足够机警勇敢，但是缺少细心。有时候细节微不足道，但也有时候它们能要了你的命。”  
“我现在就遇到一件要命的事，”莱戈拉斯说，“我的脑子要炸了。”  
这句半是玩笑半认真的话一经出口就换来了屁股上的一巴掌。  
“哆嗦是父母的通病，”瑟兰迪尔正色道，“但是希望你能记住你父亲的每一句话。”  
“但是当‘啰嗦’这件事发生在精灵王身上就十分可怕，”莱戈拉斯翻了个身，两人的被子里灌进不少凉风，他缩了缩身子，把脸对着父亲，“听说您曾经在重新封锁旧林路后‘友好地’警告过矮人不许再踏入密林，当他们再一次这么做时，您直接派出精灵护卫队逮捕了二十六个矮人，其中包括索林的侄子。”  
“你的意思是，如果你再把父亲的话当耳旁风，我就像关矮人一样把你关起来？”  
“您总能正确曲解我的意思。”  
良久，两人都不再说话了，呼吸声变得舒缓绵长。  
“Ada，我会想你的，”莱戈拉斯轻声说，不管父亲有没有睡着，“我求生的动力就是心中您的影子。死不可怕，只是太孤独。”  
“Ada，您的每一句话我都记得。”  
直到五百年后瑟兰迪尔还是能够想起这句话，但这令他心如刀割。没有什么能够抵御记忆的流逝，更何况永别。而维拉的魔法只是加速这个过程，在维林诺，没有回忆便没有悲伤，不管仁慈的维拉取走了莱戈拉斯怎样珍贵的一部分回忆，这回忆里必定包括他的父亲。  
而瑟兰迪尔注定要失去。  
这就是亲情与爱情的叠加效应。

 

莱戈拉斯发现在“啰嗦”这一点上，其实自己远超父亲。  
他在巡逻休整的间隙里坐在树下写了一份关于瑟兰迪尔的清单，里面大大小小列出了一百多样精灵王日常生活中需要注意的事情。他打算在离开之前把这个交给加里安。  
同时，精灵王子仍旧要忍受父亲无休无止的唠叨。  
“不要和队伍里那只矮人拌嘴。”瑟兰迪尔抓住莱戈拉斯来书房还书的这几分钟提醒道。  
莱戈拉斯觉得自己的脑子一时间有点转不过来弯。  
“因为我希望你能在艰苦路途上多一个能够帮助你的朋友，随便他是谁，只要不是半兽人。”  
精灵王子听了之后顺手摸过书桌上的纸和笔。  
“做什么？”瑟兰迪尔疑惑。  
“我要把这句记下来，”莱戈拉斯煞有介事地边念边写，“第三纪元3017年，精灵王（瑟兰迪尔在位）宣布要和矮人做朋友。”  
“莱戈拉斯我一直想说，你的语言老师是林地王国最该受罚的精灵。”  
不过两年后当瑟兰迪尔听莱戈拉斯绘声绘色讲述护戒远征的这段经历时，精灵王才意识到，其实算术老师才是。

 

莱戈拉斯离开的日子越来越近了。  
又是一年暮春，林地大殿里举办了一次星光盛宴为王子殿下践行。西尔凡精灵们穿行在回旋的步梯间搬运食物与美酒，洞府深处回荡着竖琴与长笛的悠扬旋律。  
绿叶森林的精灵子民也收到这次宴会的邀请，因为他们将有很长一段时间不会再见到领主了。  
有心观察的精灵会发现这场星光盛宴与以往有着很大不同。除了顶级的食材与酒水，几乎所有受邀前来的精灵都穿着他们一生中最为正式的服装，排着长队从侧门悬桥安静进入，并且提着一盏银锁链吊起来的长明灯。  
显然这场盛宴的主办者不是精灵王子，精灵王子讨厌千篇一律，而他的父亲钟爱秩序与制式。

“真没想到能在离开前再见到你。”莱戈拉斯给了陶瑞尔一个大大的拥抱。  
拥抱这种行为很少出现在精灵的交际礼仪中，但莱戈拉斯与陶瑞尔的关系早已超出“交际”范畴。  
“早点回来，别贪玩。”陶瑞尔在莱戈拉斯肩上拍了一下，搁下长明灯，便去酒窖帮助运酒了。

星光盛宴开始的时候，林地大殿里上千个精灵一起吟唱了一首伊尔碧绿丝的赞歌。  
“这将是我在未来遥远路途上的美好回忆了，”莱戈拉斯坐在瑟兰迪尔身边，给自己和父亲的酒杯里斟满酒，“而且它使我想起小时候的生日舞会，您总是给我您能做到的最好的。”  
“或许你的回忆不必飘得那样远。”瑟兰迪尔有意无意提醒着什么。  
“噢……维拉啊，我忘记了大事情！”莱戈拉斯一拍脑袋，好像喝醉的人猛然醒酒似的，“五月暮春是特殊的季节，对于您和我。”  
七十六年前的今天，他真正意义上得到了那枚白宝石钻戒，很难想象瑟兰迪尔悄悄将它送往自己无名指的样子。  
而这对于瑟兰迪尔来说是一份缔约与承诺。他从不是纵容无度的父亲，但在莱戈拉斯需要的时候，他还是从心底某个极为隐秘的地方孕育出爱情。  
瑟兰迪尔淡淡看了后知后觉的莱戈拉斯一眼，托起酒杯在儿子杯口碰了一下，算作回应。  
而后两人各自把杯中酒液饮尽。  
莱戈拉斯看着不远处随着音乐歌舞的精灵，又犹豫地回过头看了父亲一眼。  
他想和瑟兰迪尔一起跳一支舞。  
然后他告诉自己，还是想想算了。  
“Ada，前几天巡视地牢的时候，我叮嘱典狱长不必把咕噜一直锁在黑暗幽深的地牢里，可以每隔几天都带它去林间散散步，并且让它爬到树上休息，”莱戈拉斯正色说道，“我希望您同意这个决定，因为咕噜曾在魔多做仆役，受过许多苦，而我最明白那种被黑暗力量支配的感觉。”  
瑟兰迪尔微微点头，几乎在莱戈拉斯话音未落的时候就说，按你说的做。因为用不着莱戈拉斯解释，他也深知这背后的原因。  
况且善待一个弱小无害的生物没什么不好，虽然有时候它会暴露低劣本性。  
“跟我来酒窖。”又过了一会儿，瑟兰迪尔忽然说。  
精灵王说完放下酒杯，站起身就朝那扇隐蔽的偏门去了。  
莱戈拉斯愣了一下，也跟上去。

“跟过来。”瑟兰迪尔摸出钥匙，打开了酒窖大门。今晚酒窖没有精灵值守，所有护卫都在上层的林地大殿里享受欢乐。  
莱戈拉斯走了过去，紧随瑟兰迪尔身后，跨过门槛后转身将大门闭合。  
他感到一部分重量突然落在肩上、背上与腰上。瑟兰迪尔从后面紧紧抱住他，紧紧地。莱戈拉斯的胸膛贴在了门板上。  
“能听见音乐吗？”瑟兰迪尔的下巴抵在莱戈拉斯肩头，莱戈拉斯的高度刚好能够让他舒适地做出这个动作，“这是一个邀请，”精灵王偏头啄吻莱戈拉斯耳根，“一起跳一支舞。”  
“什么都逃不过您的眼睛，”莱戈拉斯笑，“但您这样我们都没法跳的。”  
瑟兰迪尔松开怀抱，莱戈拉斯转过身，把手搭在父亲脖颈，另一只手与瑟兰迪尔十指相扣，轻轻交握着。  
“从前我是连做梦也不敢想象这样的事的。”莱戈拉斯第一次跳女步，一面说话一面听着音乐留心注意脚下舞步。  
瑟兰迪尔露出存疑的表情。  
“真的，Ada，从前我只做把您压在身下的梦，”莱戈拉斯说得倒真是一脸认真，“跳舞的梦是从来不做的。”  
“那你的梦一定十分精彩了。”瑟兰迪尔抬高手臂，引着莱戈拉斯踩着轻快的舞步转了一小圈。  
“您想听听细节吗？”见父亲并不动怒，莱戈拉斯开始得寸进尺。  
“你想感受一下‘精灵王子白日宣淫’这件事被人尽皆知的感觉吗？”瑟兰迪尔同样抛出一个诱导式询问。  
莱戈拉斯露出一个讨好的笑容，“Ada，您是不会说出去的，对吧?”  
瑟兰迪尔不置可否地轻哼一声。  
他们沉默地跳了一会舞，音乐节奏不快，渐渐地两个人就偎在一起，象征性地踩着舞步，偶尔交换一个轻轻浅浅的吮吻。  
“Ada，当太阳再次升起的时候，我便要离开了。只要魔戒从世界上消失，我们就能永远过这样的生活，所有精灵都会有幸福的生活，直到永远，”莱戈拉斯仰头望向父亲，慢慢地说：“那一天您会为我骄傲的。”  
瑟兰迪尔低头在儿子眉心亲了一下。  
“我只为活着的精灵骄傲，莱戈拉斯，”瑟兰迪尔垂着眼，那些关于死亡的梦境此刻又历历浮现在心头，其实多年来从未离开，“我只为活着的你骄傲。”  
莱戈拉斯直到父亲的担忧，但他不能答允什么。  
精灵王子微微踮起脚，双臂收紧压低父亲的脖子，带着酒气的吻总是醉人的，他们越吻越深。  
他们退到墙角，瑟兰迪尔的手钻进了莱戈拉斯的衣襟，抚摸那里光滑结实的腰肢。  
而莱戈拉斯几乎立刻便浑身过电般轻轻颤抖了一下。  
“这里不可以……”两个人呼吸越来越粗重的时候，莱戈拉斯挣扎了一下，与瑟兰迪尔分开距离。  
精灵王含糊着说了一句什么，然后再次吻下去。  
莱戈拉斯觉得父亲今天一定是喝的有点多了。他混乱地想着。  
瑟兰迪尔偏头一遍遍舔咬着莱戈拉斯的下巴、耳朵和脖颈，就像自然界的任何哺乳动物舔舐幼崽。这种与平日里的相处大相径庭的示爱方式充满了野性意味，精灵王最爱儿子的时候，还是回归了本能，用嘴唇和牙齿去触碰。  
在莱戈拉斯被渐渐打碎神智的时候，瑟兰迪尔毫无预兆地半跪了下去。  
因为紧张，瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯的动作都停滞了一秒，酒窖里的呼吸声也安静了一下。  
而后精灵王抬手，熟练地打开了猎装的皮扣。  
反应过来接下来要做的是什么的时候，莱戈拉斯几乎是想都不想就猛地推远了父亲的额头。  
这个动作把两个人都吓到了。  
“不……别，我是说……”莱戈拉斯咽了口唾液，错乱的呼吸把说话的节奏都带乱了：“如果你想，我可以帮你做，但是你对我……不可以。”  
“为什么？”这种暗含双重标准的推拒让瑟兰迪尔声音中带有一丝不悦。  
“不为什么，”莱戈拉斯这才渐渐从慌乱中平复了，他镇静道：“这与想象中不一致。精灵王是不可以对别人跪下去的。”  
“你在这种时候记得臣子的礼仪？”瑟兰迪尔愣愣地问。  
“我任何时候都记得。”  
瑟兰迪尔站起来，眼里情欲散尽，而后慢慢浮现出其他东西。  
“你认为性爱是什么？”声音冷冷地。  
“是相爱的人做快乐的事。”  
瑟兰迪尔噎了一下，没有想到莱戈拉斯回答地这样快。  
也更加无法理解莱戈拉斯的言行不一致。  
“不要生气，Ada，我只是太爱你了，亲情与爱情无法分开。”莱戈拉斯说得认真。  
“这让你感到不适？”瑟兰迪尔还是问，显然他这次认真起来了。  
莱戈拉斯摇摇头。  
瑟兰迪尔沉默了一会，整理了一下衣服与头发，转身便出去了。

“Ada……Ada！”莱戈拉斯小跑着追了出来。第一次遇到这种情况的他站在原地足足呆了十几秒。  
瑟兰迪尔没有等他，直到莱戈拉斯追上父亲，两人并排在空荡荡的夜间长廊里行走。  
即便这时，莱戈拉斯还是习惯性地行走在父亲右后半步的位置。  
“Ada，您误会什么了，”莱戈拉斯急匆匆地说，“我很肯定我非常爱您。”  
“我也爱你，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔面无表情地说。  
“您再也不碰我了吗？”这句话在莱戈拉斯心里憋了好久，以至于说出口时声音都微微变了调，“您又讨厌我了吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔忽地站住了，他转头，直直地盯着莱戈拉斯，“又？”  
莱戈拉斯不知如何作答。能言善道的精灵王子望着父亲沉默了。  
“是什么给了你这种错觉——我经常讨厌你？”瑟兰迪尔一字一顿，“今晚讲清楚。”  
莱戈拉斯的沉默一分一秒地耗尽了父亲的耐心。  
“你没有被爱护着长大吗？”  
莱戈拉斯摇头。他不缺爱，至少不缺父亲的那一份，无论那是以怎样的方式表达，现在的他都懂。  
“你长大后没有得到应有的关注吗？”  
还是摇头。  
“你对爱情很疑惑吗？”  
莱戈拉斯想要摇头，却又犹豫了。  
莱戈拉斯不明白他的父亲为何在七十年前突然接受他，或许，或许那只是因为，不想再失去他了。  
疑惑让他不能全情投入。疑惑让他时刻保持清醒。  
就好像“爱情”这样东西是借来的，他小心翼翼守护着，但总有归还的时候。  
“您真的爱我吗？”莱戈拉斯问。重音不在“爱”，而是“我”。  
“这世界上的绝大多数事都需要反复思考才能得出一个看似正确的结论，”精灵王静了片刻，道：“但有一样永远不需要怀疑，那就是你父亲爱你，而且永远不骗你。”  
不欺骗，不虚伪。  
他给莱戈拉斯的是最真挚的爱。如果爱情注定是生命中最无法忽视的一部分，那么他希望这来之不易的爱情纯粹、完整。  
只是彼此的思想相互吸引，而身体本能地渴望接近。

一百多个半兽人在这一夜突袭密林的消息由费伦带来，精灵王匆匆回到正殿布置军力，精灵王子带队清剿。  
星光盛宴也被迫终止。  
最终入侵的半兽人有三分之二死在精灵的箭矢与长矛下，剩下三分之一趁乱逃跑。  
它们带走了咕噜。  
莱戈拉斯回到林地大殿的时候，天已拂晓。他脸上沾着血污，表情凝重。  
“我很抱歉，陛下，”他在一众护卫队士兵前向父亲低头致歉，“咕噜逃跑和我不无关系。”  
瑟兰迪尔只是沉默。  
“天亮了。”良久，精灵王视线上移，头顶一束日光倾落在鹿角王座上，那一刻莱戈拉斯觉得父亲看向自己的眼神苍老。  
“你该离开了，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔负手站在这大殿最高处。最后一刻，他无心纠结那些是非对错，他只知道，自己的儿子就要踏出这寂寂丛林，朝更广阔的天地去了。  
“Ada……”  
平生第一次地，莱戈拉斯当众这样叫自己的父亲。  
“瓦尔妲指引你的路途……”瑟兰迪尔以昆雅语缓缓说道。  
“遇到困难的时候，我必呼唤她的名。”莱戈拉斯轻声念下去。

大约两个小时后，精灵王子一身轻便猎装，在一个谁也不知道的时辰，独自骑着白马沿精灵小道去了。  
瑟兰迪尔说离开的时候不必再来道别。


End file.
